Digmion Version 2: Young And Proud
by Anthony1
Summary: Sequel to One Person Does Make A Difference. Its been many years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the DigiDestined have returned to normal life. But when a new evil appears and they disappear, it will be up to their children.
1. Prologue

Digimon Version 2: Young And Proud  
  


  
Well here it is. I actually did a sequel to my other story 'One Person Does Make A Differeince'. It would be a good idea to read it to understand this story better. I don't own digimon. Like that would ever happen.  


  
  
Prologue  


  
The Day of Freedom. That is what people called the day when the twelve DigiDestined of Japan defeated the evil digimon overlord known as MaloMyotismon fifteen years ago. When it was all said and done both the real world and the digital world started to fix itself. As for the DigiDestined who saved both worlds, they went on with their lives and have families.  
  
You may be wondering how I know so much about what happened since the Day of Freedom. Well I should know about since I am the son of the two DigiDestined that played a big part in saving both worlds. They were Davis and Kari Motomiya. Of course I am not their only child. I have two younger sisters named Melissa and Annie. Me and my sisters are not the only children of the Japan DigiDestined. Their are fifteen of us all together. We are somewhat similar to our parents. So similar that we even have digimon partners that are like our parent's digimon.  
  
Even though we are so like them, we are different from them at the same time. Unlike them we have had a peaceful life which they had to fight against evil creatures while they were our age. Well that would soon change as it would be our turn to step into their footsteps. To step up and become the saviors of two worlds. Lets just hope that we are able to follow in their success.  
  
  
Hope you like the prologue. I know that it was short but I am just setting up for the next chapter, which I hope will be on within a week or two. Before I go I want to thank fellow ff.net writer DarkStar01 for helping with coming up with the title of this story. Thanks.  



	2. It Starts

I don't own digimon and I never will. So just enjoy the chapter.  
  
  


Chapter 1:  
It Starts  


  
  
Davd's POV...  
  
"David Motomiya, if you don't get yourself out of that bed in the next five minutes you will be sorry." hollered my father. Knowing that he wasn't one not to follow up his words I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Well, it's good to see that you finally join us." "Oh shut up Melissa. I am too out of it to deal with your wise cracks." "Young man I don't want to hear that type of attitude from you." "But dad, she started it." "I don't care if you started it or she did. You treat your family with respect no matter what. Do I make myself clear you two?" "Yes dad." Good. Now eat your breakfast since you have take your little sister to preschool before you go to school yourself." "But dad, why do we have to do it? Why can't you or mom do it?" "Because your mother had to leave early to set up for her class and I have to leave for work shortly. That only leaves you two to do it." "Okay I see your point. Speaking of which, where is the little monster?" "She is in her room. Go see if she is ready to go." "Fine."  
  
Quickly finished my breakfast I got up to check up on my other sister. "Annie, are you ready for school?" All I got was silence. Being a little suspicious I slowly stepped into the room while trying to avoid stray debris that was on the ground. Suddenly, I felt something clinging to my neck from behind. "Ha, ha. I gotcha." "Alright, you got me Annie, you got me. Now are you ready to go to school?" "Yes big brother." "Good then lets get going." "Okay. Goodbye dad, goodbye Nyaromon." "Have a good time kids. Oh, and David, do try to behave."  
  
After getting all of our stuff we finally headed out to our schools. As we were walking I couldn't help but think about some of the weird things that have happen in my life. I remember that a child is suppose to receive their digimon partner when they are ten years old. That included me and the other DigiDestined children. But for some unknown reason, Annie and the younger DigiDestined kids already got their partners. Not even the digital world experts of Izzy Izumi, and Ken and Yolei Ichijouji couldn't explain it. No one really knew about this bit of information except for the DigiDestined families and those closely associated. Nothing has come from it but from what I heard my dad tell my mom in secret that something big will come from this and I would probably have to agree with him. Whether this big thing will be good or bad, only time will tell. Pushing those thoughts aside I continued to walk with my sisters. As we continued on we meet up with some familiar people.  
  
"Hey Jennifer, what are you doing here?" "Most likely the same thing as you." she replied as she motioned to her little brother Sam. "So apparently your parents were too busy as well." "Well for your information I do this at least once a week. I prefer to help my family in anyway that I can. Unlike you David." "And what is that suppose to mean?" "It means that you don't do anything unless you are force to." "Are you trying to say that I am lazy?" "I never said that. But I bet if you didn't have to take your little sister to preschool you would be still asleep in bed." "What business is it of yours in what I was doing earlier today. Probably the only way your parents get you to take your brother is by paying you."  
  
"Man, you two argue like a old married couple." Melissa interjected which caused both Annie and Sam to giggle. "But don't be surprised if they do become a actually old married couple." said a unknown voice. Turning around we saw Terry Takaishi with his little brother Andrew by his side. "What do you mean by that Terry?" "Come on David. Its pretty obvious to everyone that you and Jennifer like each other." "Thats a bunch of bull. Their is nothing going on between me and Jennifer." "He's right. Me and David are just friends, thats all." "Then why is your guy's faces all red." asked Sam innocently. "Jennifer you need to teach your brother not to ask questions that don't concern him." I said as a I tried to hide the hint of blush on my face.  
  
Soon we arrived to the preschool were we dropped off Annie, Sam and Andrew then we headed for school as well. Getting their on time we went our separate ways. While Melissa and Terry went their way to their classes me and Jennifer went the other way since we had the same class together. "Do you believe what Terry said? I mean to think that we would be anymore than friends. Thats just crazy, don't you think so Jennifer?" "Yeah...thats crazy." Even though she wasn't showing it I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was upset. But whatever she was upset about was a mystery to me.  
  
Forgetting about that we entered into our classroom were we met another one of our friends. "Hey Jerry. How are you doing?" "I'm great. Help my team win the game last night." "Thats great man. I told you that you would do great in baseball. But on a different topic, where is your brother?" "You know him, always forgets everything that is important when he sees a pretty face." "Oh not again." "I'm afraid so. Before we were about to go to class he saw this cute girl and decided to go talk to her. So he probably won't be back until class is about to start." "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Turning are attention towards the doorway we saw the person that we were taking about.  
  
"How did you do this time Davis?" "You know how it is Jerry. I just introduced myself and laid down my charm." "You were shot down again weren't you?" snickered Jennifer. "Uh...we better get into our seats, class is about to start." he said in attempt to change the subject. "Does that answer your question Jenn?" "Oh yeah." Throughout the rest of the day at school nothing happened. But for some unknown reason I started to get this feeling that something bad was going to happen. No matter how much I tried I couldn't shake the feeling away. Hopefully whatever this feeling was trying to tell me I just hope that I would be able to handle it.  
  
Soon as school ended me and Jennifer met up with Melissa and Terry since we all had to pick up our younger brother or sister. After picking them up we went are separate ways home. As me and my sisters were heading home that feeling I got earlier started to get stronger. But to keep Melissa and Annie from getting worried I decided to keep quite about it. Unfortunately, as we were coming close to our house a sudden explosion went off in our house which caused a part of the house to be blown off.  
  
"Oh no. Mom, dad. Where are they David?" "I'm not sure Melissa but I am going to find out. Stay here with Annie, I will go in to see if they are in there." Not waiting for her response I ran through the opening that the explosion made. Avoiding any fallen dabrie I walked further into the house and still didn't see any sign of my mom, dad or any of the digimon. When I felt that maybe no one was in the house and that the explosion was just a freak accident, I heard something. When I found out what made the sound I was surprise to see what I saw.  
  
Right their was both my mom and dad, along with their digimon laying on the ground unconscious and over them were some kind of creatures that I never say before. Whether they were some kind of unknown digimon or some new creature I didn't care. All that I cared about what that whatever those things were they were endangering my parents and I would do everything in my power to save them. Looking around to see what I could use as some type of weapon I found a large lead pipe. Grabbing a hold of it I stepped out of my hiding spot and walked up to the creatures.  
  
"Hey you, get away from my parents and do it now." The creatures looked at me for a moment in annoys before they started to walk over to my parents and digimon. Not even thinking about it I ran in between them. "Don't you even think about taking another step forward or you will have to deal with me." With a look annoys, one of the creatures ran towards me and before I could do anything, it knock me down to the ground with a powerful hit which almost caused me to lose consciousness. Fighting to remain awake I was able to see those creatures pick up my parent and their digimon and start going to some kind of portal that started to form.  
  
Just before they entered the portal, the creature that hit me looked back towards me with a evil smirk on its face. "Say goodbye to your parents because you will never see them again." Using all the strength that I could gather I slowly crawled towards them. "No don't. Why are you doing this?" "We are doing this because our master told us to do so. Be fortunate that we spared you because next we meet you will not be so fortunate." With that said all the creatures entered the portal and as soon as they were all through it the portal closed itself. "Mom...dad...no." Not able to stay awake any longer I finally lost consciousness.  
  
"David...oh please David wake up." yelled some voice. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Melissa kneeling beside me. "Melissa, where is Annie?" "Don't worry. She is with our digimon." Pushing myself to the sitting position I saw that indeed that Annie was sitting with our digimon partners. "What happened in here David?" "As I was looking around I found mom, dad and their digimon on the ground and standing beside them were these three creatures." "Were they digimon?" "I don't know. I never seen those things before. All that I know is that even though they look small they are super strong and evil. How long was I out?" "I'm not sure. Probably a few minutes. But David, their is something important that I need to tell you."  
  
Even though I didn't like the sound of that I asked. "What is it?" "We have been getting calls from the others saying that their parents are missing as well as their parent's digimon. Luckily they still have their digimon. A few of them even said that they saw some weird creatures taking their parents into some kind of portal." "That is like how it was with me. This is bad. Real bad." "Are parents as well as the other parents are missing. What are we going to do David?"  
  
Thinking for a few moments I came up with something. "Melissa, I want you to call the others and tell them to come over here as soon as possible. Also tell them to bring their digimon as well." "Sure David but why?" With a look of determination on my face I stood up. "Because we have to prepare for what is going to be ahead." "Prepare for what?" "I'm not sure. But I know it will be something unlike anything we have ever done before. I just hope we will be able to handle whatever it is."  
  
  
Their you go. I hope you like this chapter. I promise that I will try to have the rest of the DigiDestined children make a appears in the next chapter, which probably won't on ff.net until somewhere next month. Until then, I hope you decide to read this story as well as my other stories. 


	3. Regrouping and Planning

Chapter 2:  
Regrouping and  
Planning  
  


Finally, I have the next chapter to this story done. Sorry to make you guys wait. I've been busy working on this story as well as 'Shinning Light In The Dimmed Future'. This chapter will be mostly a set up chapter and to introduce you to some of the other DigiDestined children. Hope that you enjoy this story and as usual, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
Slowly coming to my senses I opened up my eyes to see an unpleasant sight. I was in some kind of cell that was made of solid steel with iron bars on the only exit of the cell. Looking around the entire cell I saw that I wasn't the only person in here. Along with me was my brother Tai, his wife Sora and all of the other DigiDestined. All of them except for one. "Guys, where is Davis?"  
  
My question was answered when two creatures that were similar to the ones that attacked us were coming to our cell and they were dragging someone. Opening the cell door they tossed the person into the cell and I was surprised by who the person was. There on the was a barely conscious Davis who had a bunch of cuts and bruises on his body. "Dear lord, Davis are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I knelt beside him.  
  
"Uuuhhh...don't talk so loud." he moaned. "Oh thank God that you're all right." I pulled him into a huge hug which caused him to wince in pain. "You look like hell Davis. What did they do to you?" asked Tai. "They took me into this room and asked me a ton of questions. Such as, asking for information about me, Kari, all of us. They even wanted to know the capabilities of our digimon. But I wasn't cooperating so they tried to beat it out of me. Of course they didn't get anything from me." "I don't care if you told them something or not. I'm just glad that you are safe."  
  
To my happiness I gave him a passionate kiss which caused him to space out for a bit until he came back to his senses. "Well, you know me Kari, I am too stubborn for my own good." Using me as support he pushed himself up to his feet. "But seriously you guys, I think we are in trouble. I've never seen creatures like these before. I'm not even sure that they are even digimon." "What about you Izzy? Do you know what these things are?" "I'm afraid not Kari. Me, Ken and Yolei have seen practically every type of digimon known. But we don't have the slightest clue on what those things are."  
  
"You don't get it do you fools?" hollered one of the creatures from the doorway. "We are indeed digimon. But thanks to our master we have surpassed the capabilities of any average digimon." "Master!? Who is this master of yours?" "That is nothing for you to know. Just know that he is looking forward in dealing with all of you." I didn't like the sound of that but another thought came to me. "And what about our children? What have you done with them?" "Don't you worry about them, they have been spared for the moment. However, we may have to deal with them as well." After saying that the two 'digimon' left us to our thoughts.  
  
"What are we going to do you guys?" "Their is nothing we can do Kari." said Davis who was now leaning against one of the cell walls. "What do you mean nothing? Are you actually saying that we should just stand here and do nothing while those things could possibly go after are kids?" "Look at our situation Kari. At our current state we are out manned, out muscled and without knowing what we are up against we don't stand much of a chance against them. All we can do now is wait for an opportunity to get out of here." I knew that what he was saying was right but I couldn't help but still be worried about my children who could be put in danger at anytime.   
  
"Don't worry Kari, I know that things would be going their for long." "What do you mean Davis?" "Lets just say that I have a feeling that their will be other people besides us that they will have to worry about." I didn't have a clue on what Davis was talking about. But I learn to trust him when things like this happen. I just hope that his feeling was correct and that we could soon be out of here.  
  
  
Melissa's POV...  
  
After an hour of calling, we were finally able to get all of the children to what was left of my parents' house. We were all now in the living room, which was the only room that remained intact. Most of the older children were either trying to help the digimon in consoling the younger kids who were crying about their missing parents when some of the others were trying to figure out how to get them back. While this was going my brother Davis and his partner Veemon were just standing beside a wall and he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"What are we doing just standing here? We should be going after our parents." exclaimed Davis. "No. We should come up with a plan first before we go after them." said Jonathan. "So you want us to sit on our asses while we come with a plan? Don't you even care that our parents could be dead before we even have a chance to go after them?" "Of course I care. I'm just saying that if we just go out without any type of plan we will be putting ourselves in grave danger and that won't help neither us or them."  
  
Soon everyone was starting to argue with one another which was causing the younger kids to cry even more. Before I could do anything, David walked away from his and walked in-between the arguing people. "Quiet you guys." he asked calmly but they continued to argue. "I said be quiet." he repeated but they continued. "SHUT UP!" That finally made them be quiet and turn their attention to David. "Now we aren't going to get anywhere if we start fighting with one another. Lets just calm down and focus on what needs to be done." "And what would that be?" "First off, lets talk about what we already know." That is when I stepped into the conversation.  
  
"As we know all of our parents along with their digimon have been taken by some unknown creatures. Not much is known about these creatures except from what we got from David and a few others. All of you said that they are dark green skinned with razor sharp claws, two miniature horns on their foreheads, an inhuman looking face with eerie yellow eyes and are no bigger than a rookie level digimon. Did I forget anything?" "You forgot to mention that they hit like hell." muttered my brother. "Watch your mouth David. Their are young children here." "Sorry." Turning my attention back to the matter at hand I looked over to our own digimon expert. "Have you found anything yet Michael?"  
  
With a sigh he shut his laptop computer. "I'm afraid not. I have looked through my father's and the Ichijouji's records and I haven't come up with a single match that comes close to your guys descriptions. Maybe it means that they aren't even digimon." "Oh, but they are indeed digimon." "What do you mean David?" "I don't know why but when I looked into those yellow eyes of theirs I could sense the presence of a digimon. It was faint but I am certain that I sensed a digimon deep within them. However, that is not the point." "David is right. What we need to do is to find out where our parents are being held."  
  
That was the problem. If their parents were indeed in the digital world we could use our D3s to go to go through the portal. But without knowing where they are we would be going on a wild goose chase. "I might know of a way to find where they are." said Michael. "But I am not sure that it will work." "Well, its the only idea that we have, so go with your suggestion." Opening up his laptop he started typing away. After a minute of typing he turned the laptop towards us. All their was on the screen was some kind of map and in one particular area their was a blinking dot.  
  
"Luckily for us I suspected that something like this might happen. Fortunately I downloaded this program from my father's computer." "Thats great Michael's but what is it supposed to do?" "It's a type of tracking system that my father was making. It allows anyone to track any DigiDestined that they want to find. Even if they are in the real world or the digital world. As long as their digivices are active they can be traced." He then pointed to the blinking light that was on the computer screen. "This is a map of the digital world and this blinking light is where our parent's signal is being traced to."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go and get them." "Wait a minute David. Their is just one problem. If you look closely you can see that the blinking light isn't that bright. Which means that the signal isn't that strong. That means either that whoever took our parents are trying to block the signal or something bad has happened to them." I did not like the sound of what Michael was presuming.  
  
Thankfully what me and Michael's said got through to him as he started to calm down. "You guys are right. To be able to help I need to keep a level head about things like this. Michael, can you print out a copy of the map and the location?" "Uh...sure. But why do you need me to do it." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his D3. "Because we are going to the digital world." "When you mean we, do you mean them as well?" I questioned as I pointed to Annie, Andrew, Sam and Alice. "Yes, I do." "But they are only little kids. They're not even eight years old. You can't be actually be serious about bring them along."  
  
"Listen you guys. When those creatures were leaving with my parents and just before I passed out, one of the creatures told me that the next time that they show up they are going to come after us. So I think that it would be a better idea if they go with us than staying here where they are defenseless. Wouldn't you agree?" I hated to admitted it but he was right. "Damn it, I hate it when you say things like that. But you're right. However, we should at least ask what they think about this." Walking over to the younger kids who were watching our whole conversation. I decided to ask my sister first.  
  
"Annie, me and David are going to go to the digital world to get mom and dad. But before we go we want to know if you want to come with us. Before you answer, you must know that this won't be fun and games. It will be dangerous and grueling. So what is your answer?" "I know that I will be scared but I want to help find mom and dad. I'm in." "That goes for us as well." added Sam as he answered for the rest of them. I was shocked by their determination towards this situation and it was obvious that I wasn't the only since the others had a shock look on their face.  
  
  
David's POV...  
  
Well, that answers our question about you guys." Turning away from the younger kids I looked over to the others. "Now what about you guys? Are you in or are you out?" "You don't have to ask me brother. I'm going." my sister quickly answered. "No way I am going to let my brother go somewhere dangerous without me. I'm going as well." said Terry. "That goes double for me." added Jennifer. "I think I speak for my brother and sister when I say that the Kamiya children are willing to help." said David. "That goes for the Ishida brothers as well." replied Jonathan.  
  
"That's everyone, except for you Michael and Brad. What is your decision? If you choose not to go we wont hold it against you." "Well, I am not really the fighting type but I am willing to help." answered Brad. "I'm not the fighting type either but I have a feeling that you will need my help." said Michael. "Alright you guys, we head to the digital world tomorrow. So prepare yourself because this will be like nothing we have done before. It will be dangerous but I believe we will succeed." *At least I hope we do.*  
  
  
Their you go people. If you were somewhat confused in this story, I'm sorry. Since I have the next chapter to this story already written down, it should only take me a week or two to have it up. But before I put it up, I will put up a separate story that will give some information about the DigiDestined children. That should be on ff.net hopefully by Monday. 


	4. Know The Characters

Digimon Version 2: Young And Proud  
Character Information  


  
  
This is to help you to get to know the characters of my story, 'Digimon Version 2: Young And Proud'. Its just going to give you a brief information on the heroes of the story. The information about the digimon and their digivolve forms may be not correct. Either I used information from author digimon stories or I made it up. As the story goes along the characters might change or I might add something later on. So don't take this information as being concrete. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Name: David Motomiya  
  
Age: 14  
  
Relatives  
Father: Davis Motomiya  
Mother: Kari Motomiya  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Melissa and Annie Motomiya  
Uncle: Tai Kamiya  
Aunt: Sora Kamiya  
Cousins: Davis, Jerry and Samantha Kamiya  
  
Digimon  
DemiVeemon -> Veemon -> Ex-Veemon -> AeroVeedramon -> Imperialdramon -> Imperialdramon Fighter Mode  
  
Crest Symbol: Miracles  
  
  
Bio:  
The first born of Davis and Kari. He is the oldest one of the DigiDestined children. Highly respects what his parents did when they were his age. Takes mostly after his father as he enjoys life without a care in the world. Of course, he also takes after him when it comes to causing trouble. But no matter what the problem is he is willing to be their to help. Best friends with his cousin, Davis Kamiya and Jennifer Ichjiouchi who he seemingly has something involved with her. And now with this new threat in the world, he will have to lead the other DigiDestined children in a fight that will not only determine the fate of the world but the future of their parents.  
  
  
  
Name: Davis Kamiya  
  
Age: 14  
  
Relatives  
Father: Tai Kamiya  
Mother: Sora Kamiya  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Davis and Samantha Kamiya  
Uncle: Davis Motomiya  
Aunt: Kari Motomiya  
Cousins: David, Melissa and Annie Motomiya  
  
Digimon  
Koromon -> Agumon -> Greymon -> MetalGreymon -> WarGreymon  
  
Crest Symbol: Courage  
  
  
Bio:  
Was named after the hero in the 'Day of Freedom'. Considered the second in command in the group of DigiDestined children. Is brave as his father Tai and caring as his mother Sora. Just as his father was at his age, he is into soccer and has become one of the best players in the junior division. Good friends with David Motomiya and Jonathan Ishida. Now with his mother and father missing and this new threat to the world he will have to use all his courage to come out on top.  
  
  
  
Name: Jerry Kamiya  
  
Age: 13  
  
Relatives  
Father: Tai Kamiya  
Mother: Sora Kamiya  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Davis and Samantha Kamiya  
Uncle: Davis Motomiya  
Aunt: Kari Motomiya  
Cousins: David, Melissa and Annie  
  
Digimon  
Koromon -> BlackAgumon -> BlackGreymon -> SkullGreymon -> BlackSkullGreymon  
  
Crest Symbol: Honor  
  
  
Bio:  
The second son of Tai and Sora. Much like his older brother Davis, he mostly takes after his father. He even has a digimon that is similar to his father's. But instead of being a soccer player, he got into playing baseball, which he has taken to quite easily. However, he will have to put away any thoughts of baseball as he will need to join the other DigiDestined children to fight off the new evil that has shown up.  
  
  
  
Name: Jonathan Ishida  
  
Age: 13  
  
Relatives  
Father: Matt Ishida  
Mother: Mimi Ishida  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Henry Ishida  
Uncle: TK Takaishi  
Aunt: Catherine Takaishi  
Cousins: Terry and Andrew Takaishi  
  
Digimon  
Tsunomon ->Gabumon -> Garurumon -> WereGarurumon -> MetalGarurumon  
  
Crest Symbol: Friendship  
  
  
Bio:  
The first born son of Matt and Mimi. Much like his father, he has taken a liking to music. He has even written a song or two for his father's band. Is considered somewhat of the lone world of the group. The only people that he really talks to are his brother Henry, and Davis Kamiya. But to counteract with this new evil and his parents missing, he will have to trust the others to succeed.  
  
  
  
Name: Melissa Motomiya  
  
Age: 12  
  
Relatives  
Father: Davis Motomiya  
Mother: Kari Motomiya  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): David and Annie Motomiya  
Uncle: Tai Kamiya  
Aunt: Sora Kamiya  
Cousins: Davis, Jerry and Samantha Kamiya  
  
Digimon  
Nyaromon -> Salamon -> Gatomon -> Angewomon  
  
Crest Symbol: Light  
  
  
Bio:  
Second born of Davis and Kari. Takes mostly after her mother as she cares for all living things but also shows the same type of courage as her father. Best friends with Samantha Kamiya. Cares for her family and friends. She is also very protective of her younger sister Annie. As she goes searching for her parents she must learn to trust in her sister's instincts as well as her own abilities as well.  
  
  
  
Name: Samantha Kamiya  
  
Age: 12  
  
Relatives  
Father: Tai Kamiya  
Mother: Sora Kamiya  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Davis and Jerry Kamiya  
Uncle: Davis Motomiya  
Aunt: Kari Motomiya  
Cousins: David, Melissa and Annie Motomiya  
  
Digimon  
Yokomon -> Biyomon -> Birdramon -> Garudamon  
  
Crest Symbol: Love  
  
  
Bio:  
The only daughter of Tai and Sora. Takes mostly after her mother. She even took up one of her mother's old sports, tennis. Even though she is the youngest Kamiya child she isn't considered the baby of the three. She is willing to get into a fight if need be. And she will have to do so if she wants to save the world and find the whereabouts of her parents.  
  
  
  
Name: Jennifer Ichijouji  
  
Age: 12  
  
Relatives  
Father: Ken Ichijouji  
Mother: Yolei Ichijouji  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Sam Ichijouji  
  
Digimon  
Poromon -> Hawkmon -> Aquilamon -> Silphymon  
  
Crest Symbol: Compassion  
  
  
Bio:  
She is the oldest daughter of Ken and Yolei. Somewhat of the most stubborn of the group. Good friends with Samantha Kamiya and David Motomiya who is rumored to have more than a friendship with. Takes mostly after her mother in being straight forward in what she wants to be done. Hopefully, that won't backfire on her as she goes against the new evil.  
  
  
  
Name: Henry Ishida  
  
Age: 11  
  
Relatives  
Father: Matt Ishida  
Mother: Mimi Ishida  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Jonathan Ishida  
Uncle: TK Takaishi  
Aunt: Catherine Takaishi  
Cousins: Terry and Andrew Takaishi  
  
Digimon  
Tanemon -> Palamon -> Togamon -> Lilymon  
  
Crest Symbol: Sincerity  
  
  
Bio:  
The second son of Matt and Mimi. Takes after both of his parents as he is sincere as his mother and appreciates friendship like his father. He has gotten into football and is slowly becoming good. Looks up to his older brother, Jonathan. But with this new crisis appearing he will have to look towards the others to come out with the whereabouts of his parents.  
  
  
  
Name: Terry Takaishi  
  
Age: 9  
  
Relatives  
Father: TK Takaishi  
Mother: Catherine Takaishi  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Andrew Takaishi  
Uncle: Matt Ishida  
Aunt: Mimi Ishida  
Cousins: Jonathan and Henry Ishida  
  
Digimon  
Tokomon -> Patamon -> Angemon -> MagnaAngemon  
  
Crest Symbol: Hope  
  
  
Bio:  
First son of TK and Catherine. Acts like his father when he was his age. Is very protective of his little brother Andrew. Will do anything to help his friends when they need it. And he will need to do everything that he can to help his friends find their parents and save the world.  
  
  
  
Name: Michael Izumi  
  
Age: 9  
  
Relatives  
Father: Izzy Izumi  
Mother: Rebecca Izumi  
  
Digimon  
Motimon -> Tentomon -> Kabuterimon -> MegaKabuterimon  
  
Crest Symbol: Knowledge  
  
  
Bio:  
The only son of computer genius Izzy. Takes after his father when it comes to computers and trying to find out information. Despite that he is somewhat of a book nerd, he is still a popular person and has numerous friends. But he will have to use all the knowledge that he has if he wants to help his friends.  
  
  
  
Name: Brad Kido  
  
Age: 8  
  
Relatives  
Father: Joe Kido  
Mother: Sonya Kido  
  
Digimon  
Bukamon -> Gomamon -> Ikkakumon -> Zudomon  
  
Crest Symbol: Reliability  
  
  
Bio:  
Only son of doctor Joe. Almost looks like a younger version of his father. Friends with Michael Izumi. Has also been taught in basic medicine. Hopefully he won't have to use it on the upcoming journey.  
  
  
  
Name: Sam Ichijouji  
  
Age: 6  
  
Relatives  
Father: Ken Ichijouji  
Mother: Yolei Ichijouji  
Sister: Jennifer Ichijouji  
  
Digimon  
Minomon -> Wormon -> Stingmon -> Kawagamon  
  
Crest Symbol: Kindness  
  
  
Bio:  
The second born of Ken and Yolei. Named after his late uncle. Has been learning kendo from DigiDestined member Cody Hida. Is close friends with Cody's daughter Alice. Much like Michael Izumi, he is a genius when it comes to computers. Lets just hope that he can use it to good use.  
  
  
  
Name: Alice Hida  
  
Age: 6  
  
Relatives  
Father: Cody Hida  
Mother: April Hida  
  
Digimon  
Upamon -> Armadillomon -> Ankylomon -> Knightmon  
  
Crest Symbol: Loyalty  
  
  
Bio:  
Only daughter of Cody Hida. Has been taught by her father in the basic skills of kendo. Is a very close friend of Sam Ichijouji. Thinks highly of justice much like her father was when he became a DigiDestined. She will most likely take his footsteps as she goes on this journey.  
  
  
  
Name: Andrew Takaishi  
  
Age: 5  
  
Relatives  
Father: TK Takaishi  
Mother: Catherine Takaishi  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Terry  
Uncle: Matt Ishida  
Aunt: Mimi Ishida  
Cousins: Jonathan and Henry Ishida  
  
Digimon  
Ostrimon -> Floramon -> Kiwimon -> Parrotmon  
  
Crest Symbol: Destiny  
  
  
Bio:  
The second son of TK and Catherine. Looks up to his older brother Terry. Much like his father he has taken up writing and has even won some awards for a few short stories. With the help of his mother's teachings he has become well schooled in speaking French. Lets hope he will be able to help the others when they need it.  
  
  
  
Name: Annie Motomiya  
  
Age: 5  
  
Relatives  
Father: Davis Motomiya  
Mother: Kari Motomiya   
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Davis and Melissa  
Uncle: Tai Kamiya  
Aunt: Sora Kamiya  
Cousins: Davis, Jerry and Samantha Kamiya  
  
Digimon  
Nyaromon -> Salamon -> BlackGatomon -> LadyShadowmon  
  
Crest Symbol: Faith  
  
  
Bio:  
Youngest daughter of Davis and Kari as well as the youngest member of the DigiDestined children group. Is as innocent as her mother but has a bit of her father's mischief in her. Looks exactly like a younger version of her mother. Even down to having a similar digimon. Hopefully she will be able to follow in her parent's success.  
  
  
  
I hope that this gave you some idea on what the children are like in this story. I was planning on this being a separate story. But when I did that, FF.Net deleted my story and froze me out of my account for a week. So not to get into trouble again I will put it up as part of this story. 


	5. A Old Enemy Returns

Chapter 3:  
A Old Enemy Returns  


  
After finally finishing 'Shinning Light In The Dimmed Future' I have gotten back to work on this story. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter and in case any of you get confused, the M and K after the name Davis stands for Motomiya and Kamiya. As usual, I don't own digimon  
  
  
David's POV...  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" "Yes, we are." After a little over an hour of preparation and tieing up loose ends we were ready to go to the digital world to go after our parents. "Well, then, if we're all set lets get going." Grabbing a hold of my D3 and pointed over to the computer that would be our way to enter the digital world. Following my lead the others pointed their own D3s at the computer. "This is it you guys. Digiport open." A version of a portal appeared on the computer screen and in a flash of light we were all engulfed in it as we were pulled through the portal.  
  
  
Davis M.'s POV...  
  
"How long have we been in here again?" "For the last time Tai, it has only been close to a day since we have been put into this place. So why don't you just stop asking and relax?" "How can I relax Matt while we are stuck in here for who knows how long and not having anyway of getting out?"  
  
While Tai and Matt were having their little discussion, I was sitting on the cell floor with Kari beside me and I was deep in though until Kari notice that I wasn't talking much. "Hey Davis, why are you being so quite?" "Why?" "Why? What do you mean why?" "I mean why is this happening. Nothing like this has happen since we defeated MaloMyotismon. Now all of the sudden we have this happening and we have no way to get out since our digimon for some unknown reason can't digivolve." "That would be because of the dark particles that were built into your cell." said someone who was standing by the cell door but since he was wearing a hood we couldn't see the person's face.  
  
"You were probably wondering what I meant by dark particles. Well, after you destroyed all of the control spires my master was able to get his hands on the remains of those spires to make this special cell and if you are thinking about doing that armor digivolving thing that you do don't waste your time. My master was also able to make it so that wouldn't work either. Face it, you're stuck here." "Is that so?" "Yes, it is. We have you where we want you and soon we'll have your children as well." Once hearing that I got off the ground and ran over to the hooded figure. "What do you mean our children? What have you done to them?" "I haven't done anything. I am just telling you that they have entered the digital world in an attempt to save you. Too bad for them for them I will have to get rid of them."  
  
"If you lay one hand on those kids I will rip you limb from limb." "Please Motomiya, you couldn't get rid of me last time so how do you figure on beating me this time?" "What do you mean last time? I have never seen you before." "You don't remember? Well, maybe this will help you remember." Reaching for his hood he slowly removed it. When the hood was removed we got a good look at his face and when I saw it I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Trevor?"  
  
Indeed it was Trevor, the evil DigiDestined that me and Kari met so many years ago. "But how can you be alive? The last time we met you died in the explosion between Flamedramon and WarMonzaemon. After that I buried your body and that was the last time I saw you." "Its true that I died in the explosion. But my new master was able to bring me back to life as well as my digimon. He has ordered me to take care of your children. I think I will start with your oldest son. Now what was his name, David wasn't it?" "You listen to me you son of a bitch. If you do anything to my son or any of the other children I will make you wish that you were still buried." "Now, now Motomiya, you are not in any position to make any kind of threats. If you excuse me, I have some kids to deal with." Not saying anymore he left us.  
  
"What are we going to do you guys? We have to find a way to help our kids before it's too late." said Kari. "I'm afraid we can't do anything to help them Kari. As long as we are in this cell we are unable to help them against that maniac." "So you want us to just stand by and do nothing while our kids are going to be hunted down?" "Of course not. But we are currently useless to them. Besides, they aren't all that defenseless. They are after all the children of the people who stopped MaloMyotismon." "I hope that you are right Davis. I really hope so."  
  
  
David's POV...  
  
"So this is the digital world? Doesn't look like much." questioned Jonathan. "It hasn't always been like this." But he was right. Instead of the usual bright and peaceful atmosphere it was dark and dreadful. "Apparently the ones who are responsible for taking our parents have also been doing damage in this world." "What was your first clue?" mumbled Jennifer. "Lets not waste anymore time and get moving. Which way do we go Michael?" Pulling out his lap top he opened it up. "According to the map we go north east." "Alright then, lets move it then."  
  
We started to walk and for over an hour nothing happened. That was until a sudden blast came out of nowhere and landed in front of us. "Is everyone okay?" "We're fine. What in the world did that explosion come from?" Our question was answered when we notice something coming from the cloud of dust. When the dust settled there stood a man who was probably around my father's age and standing beside him was a digimon that looked like a messed up teddy bear which I remembered that it was called WarMonzaemon. "So you kids are the new DigiDestined." said the new arrival. "Can't say I am impressed." "Just who in the hell do you think you are?"  
  
Since though I gained his attention the unknown man looked towards me. "Tell me, what's your name kid?" "The name is David Motomiya. May I asking who's asking?" For some reason when he heard my name he got a smirk on his face. "Ah, so you're the son of Davis Motomiya." "So what if I am? Now I will ask you again. Who are you?" "I go by the name Trevor. I was killed in a battle against your father. Now thanks to my master I am back to get my revenge by taking care of his children and I think I will start with his son." "Is that so? Well, lets just see if you can live up to your claim. Veemon, you know what to do." My D3 quickly reacted, causing Veemon to get surrounded by light.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to....Ex-Veemon." Just like with my father, my digimon was able to go to the champion level with the only difference was that mine had a darker color. "I see that you have your father's fighting spirit. Too bad for you it won't help you against me." "Like I care what you say. Lets just get this over with." "We're with you all the way David." said Davis. "Just give us a few seconds to get ready and we'll be ready to-" "No offense cousin but I want you to stay out of this and let me handle it." "But why? Wouldn't it be easier if we attack him together?" "Of course it would. But I can see that he only wants to face me and that is exactly what I will give him. So unless I say so do not get involved." "Fine then. Just don't get yourself killed." "Don't worry. I'll be just be just fine. Now if you are ready Trevor, lets begin."  
  
Not wasting anymore time we sent both of our digimon into a fight. In the early moments of the battle it was apparent that WarMonzaemon had the strength advantage but fortunately for us Ex-Veemon had the speed advantage, which allowed him to avoid being hit. Neither digimon was able to make any solid hits for over two minutes until Ex-Veemon was starting to slow down and was unable to avoid WarMonzaemon's attacks anymore. "Come on boy, tell me that isn't all that your digimon is capable of doing." To add insult to injury his digimon knocked Ex-Veemon down to the ground. "Pathetic, and here I thought that the son of Davis Motomiya would have been more of a challenge."  
  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
Things were not looking good. Despite his best efforts, Ex-Veemon was no match for Trevor's WarMonzaemon and it looked as though David was about to let his anger take over. He has been know to let his anger cloud his judgment and seeing how he was reacting to what Trevor just said he was starting to lose it. "Guys, I think we have to get involved." "But David told us to not get involved unless he asked for it." stated Jonathan. "Well, unless we do something right now we can say goodbye to David and Ex-Veemon." Despite having mix feelings about it they agreed. "Okay you guys get into position to attack."  
  
All of us except for Sam, Alice, Andrew and Annie took a position and circled around WarMonzaemon. "What is this? How dare you interfere." said Trevor. "Everyone fire your attacks on my mark. Ready...now." All of the digimon fired their attacks on WarMonzaemon. None of them did any kind of damage since they were just rookies. "You fools. Did you believe that those attacks would actually hurt my digimon?" "Vee-Laser." Out of no where a 'x' shape blast nailed WarMonzaemon which knocked him through some nearby trees. Looking over to where the blast came from we saw Ex-Veemon with David standing close by. "You should know better then to turn your back on your opponent." mocked David. Since his digimon was now in no condition to continue and was out numbered Trevor figured that it was better to run then fight. "You may have gotten the better of me this time, but I will be back." he yelled as he retreated with his digimon following close by.  
  
"Alright you guys, we just won are first big battle." Everyone was celebrating and cheering with each other. Everyone that is except for David who had his back turn towards us and Veemon by his side. "Come on David, come and join the celebration." David just ignored me and continued to look away. "What's the problem David?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you interfere?" "What?" "I told you guys to not get involved unless I asked for it." "But if we didn't you-" "Not only did you go against my wishes, you made me look like a fool. So, for now leave me alone." Having said what he wanted to say he knocked my hand away and he and his digimon walked away from us without looking back. *What the hell was that all about?*  
  
  
Their you go readers. I finally go this chapter out to you and I hope to have the next one out as soon as I can. Please send me a review on what you thought about this chapter or the entire story in general. If also have any questions about what is going on in this story, just email me or put your email address on your review with the question(s) that you want answered. 


	6. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

Chapter 4:  
United We Stand,  
Divided We Fall  


  
Finally, after a huge hiatus, I am back with a new chapter to this story. Sorry for the delay. I have been real busy with school work, trying to somewhat have a normal social life and the occasion writer's block. Anyway, here is the newest chapter and like always, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Trevor's POV...  
  
"Damn those kids." I hollered when I slammed my fist into the wall. It has been over two hours since I had my first confrontation with the children of the DigiDestined, more importantly, the son of my rival. That boy and his digimon were no match for me and WarMonzaemon. Just when it looked like I was going to finish him off, his friends got involved and distracted WarMonzaemon long enough for him to be sucker punch by that boy's Ex-Veemon.  
  
Now with my digimon injured all that I could do was wait until he was fully recovered. "Just you wait kids. When the time is right I will be back to get my revenge on you. Especially you, David Motomiya. Next time we fight I will be the one to come out on top."  
  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
Today was the day that we gained our first victory against our enemy. Unfortunately, it was a bitter sweet one. Because of us interfering in David's fight with Trevor he got totally upset at us and yelled at me before he walked away. "What has gotten into you David? I just don't believe that he would act the way that he did.*  
  
"He's still out there isn't he?" asked someone from behind me. Turning around I saw that it was only Jennifer. "To answer your question, no he hasn't. I just don't get why he acted the way he did. If it wasn't for us he wouldn't have survived the fight." "That's just it. With us getting involved in the fight that he requested us to not get involved we made it looked like we don't believe in him or his abilities." "Oh, come on now. You can't be serious about what you just said are you?" "Of course I am. I just hope that he is able to believe in himself again." "You're right about that. If he isn't able to get over this we will be in more trouble then we are already in." Feeling that we needed to switch topics I decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Tell me something Jennifer, why are you so worried about David?" "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me. It's pretty obvious that out of all of us you are the most worried about him." "That is only because he is one of my bests friends." "Are you sure that is the only reason?" "Just what are you trying to get at David?" "Nothing. I just thought that their was more than you were willing to share." Despite her best efforts Jennifer wasn't able to say anything or hide the slight blushing that she had on her cheeks.  
  
However, before I could tease her some more a sudden explosion occurred not too far from our campsite. "I don't know what caused that but I have a feeling that we won't have to wait long to find out. Go get the others while I stay here and make sure that they don't follow." Doing what I asked she went to get the others while I looked over to my digimon. "Ready for some action Agumon?" "I'm ready whenever you are." Unclipping my D3 I pointed it at Agumon which covered him in a white light. "Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon."  
  
Where Agumon once stood was a huge orange tyrannosaurs rex like creature with blue strips on his sides and a brown helmet that had curved up horns on the sides and front of it. "Brace yourself Greymon because here they come." Right on cue, out popped at least ten green skinned creatures with yellow eyes and sharp claws. We were met shortly after by Jennifer and the others who took notice of our guests. Its them." mummer Melissa. "What are you talking about Melissa?" "Those are the ones that attack our parents and took them, I am sure of it." "The girl is speaking the truth." spoke the apparent leader of the group in a cynical voice. "We are called Shibomon and we have been ordered by our master to bring you to him at all cost." "Not a chance. Their is no way that I am going to allow you to take us to whoever your master is." "That goes double for me brother." said Jerry. "Don't forget about me." added Jonathan. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you Kamiya brothers have all the fun."  
  
"Then it's settled. Jennifer, I want you, Melissa and Samantha to protect the others while we take care of these guys. Now you guys better get ready since we are going to be in for a fight." Doing the same thing as I did they aimed their D3s towards their digimon as they started to glow in a white light. "BlackAgumon, digivolve to...BlackGreymon." Just like with my digimon his became a t-rex creature except that instead of being orange he was black with purple strips and a gray helmet with curved horns on the front and sides. "Gabumon, digivolve to...Garurumon." Now where Gabumon once stood was a blue, white and black striped four legged wolf creature. "Alright now, since both sides are ready why don't we get down to business?"  
  
Without saying another word we went at each other in three different groups. In one group was BlackGreymon against four of the Shibomon, in the other was Garurumon and four other Shibomon and in the final group was me and Greymon against the two remaining Shibomon. Despite being out numbered both Jerry's and Jonathan's digimon were handling well against their opponents while me and Greymon just stared at the leader of the group. "Well, are we going to just stare at one another or are we going to do something?" "Stupid boy. Me and my minions easily defeated all of your parents and their digimon, so what makes you think that you have a chance of defeating us?" "Who cares? The only reason that you beat them is because you got the drop on them. If it wasn't for that you wouldn't have been victories." "Is that so? Then lets see you and your digimon handle my second in command. He may not be as strong as me but he will be more than enough to handle the likes of you."  
  
Giving the signal the Shibomon that was beside him went on the attack as he leapt towards Greymon at uncanny speed. Not suspecting this we weren't able to avoid the sudden kick to Greymon's gut. That wouldn't be the only blow as he delivered another one to his head. "Now do you see boy that we are strong than you?" "Ha, you may be right about being stronger but their is something that you should know about me and my friends." "And what would that be?" "We just don't know when to give up. Do it now Greymon." Wasting no time he attacked with his Nova Blast. Being taken back by the attack the Shibomon only look on in shock as the huge fireball knocked him through a nearby tree.  
  
"You weren't expecting that were you?" Unfortunately my celebration was cut short when the Shibomon rose from the rubble and looked at us with a look of anger. In a fit of anger he charged towards us for a final attack. Just when it looked as though it was the end, an unexpected blast appeared and hit the unprepared Shibomon. Since he was not suspecting a surprised attack he was unable to put up a defense as the blast started to delete him to their was nothing left. Turning our attention to where the blast came from we were shocked to see Ex-Veemon with David standing next to him.  
  
  
David's POV...  
  
"Well, well, look at what we have here. You can't imagine my surprise as I came back from my time of thoughts to come across this." Walking over I couldn't help but be amused as all the fighting had stopped and everyone was focusing on me. "I must say that I am impressed. You were able to get close to our campsite without being noticed. Too bad that you couldn't capitalize on it since you weren't able to finish us off and giving me a chance to take out one of your buddies."  
  
Looking more closely at our enemy I remembered something when I saw the Shibomon leader, who was the one who knocked me out. "Now look what we have here. At last we meet again." "Ah, I knew that you looked familiar. I thought that you would have learned your lesson form the last time that we met." "I'll admit that you got the better of me last time but I assure you that I won't make the same mistake twice." "Now what could possible make you think that things will be different from before?" "It will be different because I won't be underestimating you like last time. So if you don't mind lets quit the stalling and get down to business." "Very well then, but I promise you that I won't be as considerate as I was last time since I will leave you lifeless on the ground."  
  
Without warning he charged at us in an attempt for a quick victory. Too bad that we anticipated that and were able to react as Ex-Veemon hit him with a punch to the head which knocked the Shibomon leader back a few feet. "Please don't tell me that you thought you could win by going straight at me? Come on, you're smarter than that." This only caused him to charged at us again but because he was blinded with anger he didn't put up any kind of defense as he was once again knocked down by Ex-Veemon. "This is just getting tiresome now. It's time to end this and make you pay for taking your parents and trying to hurt my friends."  
  
Suddenly a gold a light started to glow on the back of my right hand. After examining it more carefully I saw that their was some kind of symbol on it. "What in the hell is this?"  
  


****  


  
Author's POV...  
  
In a castle in an unknown area of the digital world, an enormous creature who was hidden in shadow was watching the battle between the DigiDestined children and the Shibomon on a giant screen with great interest. "Well, it seems as though one of the children has awaken some new power. I must do something before the others do the same." Raising one of his hands a glow of crimson red surrounded it. "Now lets just see how tough they are when they don't got each other to rely on."  
  


****  


  
David's POV...  
  
It seemed as thought things were going are way. But suddenly a strange glow came from my right hand. Unfortunately their wasn't anytime to think about it as a strange storm appeared out of nowhere. Strong winds started to pick up that it was impossible for us to stand. Soon we were all blown into the air and separated from each other.  
  
After being spun around in the air I was dropped to the ground. Getting back to my feet I saw that I was in a new area with no one else except for the now dedigivolved Veemon. "How in the world did we get here David?" "I don't know Veemon. But I will tell you one thing and that is this mission has just taken a whole new turn."  
  
  
There you go readers. I hope that you enjoyed this story. If this chapter seemed a little short I am sorry. It's just that I write done the chapter in a notebook first which makes it appear that the chapter is longer. I promise to have the next chapter out quicker than this one but I won't make any guarantees.  



	7. Confrontation! Rematch Between David an...

Chapter 5: Confrontation! Rematch Between David and Trevor  


  
  
Here you go people. After another long absence I put up the next chapter to my story. I hope that none of your are upset that I took what seemed like forever to put it up. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Author's POV...  
  
In the castle of the unknown area of the digital world a figure was standing in an eerie room with his digimon partner. As the person was waiting he was joined by some people that were concealed in shadow. "Well, I am surprise to see you here Trevor." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean after the beating that those kids gave you I thought that you wouldn't be showing your face around here." "The only reason I was defeated is because they attacked me from behind. If it wasn't for that I would have won." "It sounds like you are just making excuses." "Why you-"  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled a voice that stopped all the arguing. Still hidden within the shadows their master appeared. "What is the meaning of this? I expected to see soldiers but instead I see is a bunch of bickering children." Suddenly, the remaining Shibomon appeared and kneeled down in front of their master. "My lord, I wish to apologize for me and my followers inability to capture the ones that you seek. I promise you that it won't happen again." "You're right about that. This will not happen again." With a swipe of his hand the entire group of Shibomon were vaporized into bits of data.  
  
"Now let that be a lesson to all of you. I do not tolerate failure. Either you do as I say or I will kill you myself." "Please master, let me be the one to deal with these bothersome children." asked one of the unknown followers. "No, allow me take care of them. I may have been beating by them before but I will not let it happen again." "Very well then Trevor. You may go after them. However, do not under estimate them because even though I was able to separate them they could still pose as a threat. They must be stopped before they are able to discover their true strength. Therefore, you better take care of them or you'll wish that you were still in the place that I found you." "Yes my master, I will not let you down." In a flash both he and his digimon vanished.  
  


****  


  
David's POV...  
  
"Damn, I hate long distance walking." Ever since we recovered from that mysterious wind me and Veemon have been walking in search for any sign of the others. We have been walking all day until we arrived at some kind of forest. "Can we please stop and take a break David?" "Sure buddy." Looking around I saw a small lade close by. "We'll rest for a while then continue our search." Sitting down I removed my shoes and socks as I laid down on the grass with my feet in the late.  
  
As I laid there looking up at the clouds I thought back to the battle with Trevor. Just remembering his taunts caused me to get angry. "Hey David, do you think that I am strong enough to defeat WarMonzaemon?" Apparently I wasn't the only one who was thinking about that particular battle. "Where did this question come from?" "It's just that the last time we fought him I hardly stood a chance against him. I wonder if you would be better off if you had a different digimon as your partner." "That's a bunch of nonsense. You're the best digimon that anyone could ask for and their isn't anyone else that I would want to have as my partner and as my friend." "Thanks David, I feel the same way about being your partner and friend. I now believe that we will beat Trevor and rescue all of the parents."  
  
Before we could continue talking we heard some kind of disturbance further in the forest. Getting up we ran to where we heard the disturbance was coming from. When we got close we crouch down behind some bushes to wait and see what was going on. It didn't take us long to find out as out of some trees came Jennifer and Terry along with their digimon. It looked as though they were running from something and I was correct as they were soon followed by WarMonzaemon and Trevor.  
  
"What luck. I was looking for you children and here I find the two of you. But tell me something, is any of the other children with you?" "Just what makes you think that we would tell you anything?" "Because if you don't I will just have to kill you but if you tell me where the others could be and I might promise that I will make your deaths as quick and painless as possible." I was about to show myself in an attempt to spare my friends until Jennifer spoke up. "That sounds like an interesting choices but I think that I speak for the both of us when I say screw you." Suddenly, both of their digimon attacked WarMonzaemon but because they were only rookies they were easily pushed aside. "Please, don't tell me that your little digi pets are able to stand up against my digimon."  
  
Not willing stand by I decided it was time to step in and get involved. In a flash of light where Veemon once stood now stood Ex-Veemon. All of the action stopped because they were taken by surprise by the light. Taking this advantage Ex-Veemon charged forward and hit a kick to the blinded WarMonzaemon.  
  
When the light finally vanished everyone saw WarMonzaemon down on the ground with Ex-Veemon standing in front of him. "I just happen to be passing by and I couldn't help but noticed what was going on. So I decided to get involved." Despite my sudden entrance Trevor just smiled. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I was hoping to get another chance at you." "I'm glad to make you happy. Now if you excuse me, me and my friends will be leaving." "I don't think so. With you here I can have the chance to get my retribution. That is of course you're not afraid."  
  
I was about to retaliate till I glanced over to Jennifer and Terry who were tending to their digimon. Knowing that if a fight was to break out their was no way I could protect them. "Sorry, as much as I would like to stay and chat I must decline the offer." Taking the hint the 'x' symbol on Ex-Veemon's chest started to glow. "Ex-Vee Flash." The symbol glowed brighter till it covered the whole area in a blinding light. When the light faded the only ones left were Trevor and WarMonzaemon as me and the others took the opportunity to get away.  
  
  
Jennifer's POV...  
  
It looked as though we were going to meet our end by the hands of Trevor but thanks to the sudden appearance of David it allowed us to escape. Figuring that we wouldn't be save if we stayed out in the opening we took refuge in a cave that gave us plenty of room. Now it is nightfall and we were surrounding a small camp fire. As Terry and the digimon were asleep me and David were on guard duty.  
  
"It seems as though we are going to be safe for the night." muttered David as he looked at the fire. "Seems like it." I answered as I was looking up at the stars. "So what are we going to do now?" "What do you mean we? Me and Veemon will face Trevor alone while you and Terry get as far away as possible." Turning around I looked at him in shocked. "You can't actually be serious." "I'm dead serious. I have a score to settle with him and I prefer to do it on my own." "I have never seen you act like this before. What is the matter with you?" "You wouldn't understand. Besides, its not like you care."  
  
That last comment really hit hard. Fueled by anger I pulled back and slapped him across the face. "Ah, damn it. What was that for?" "How dare you say such a thing. Why don't you at least try to tell me what's wrong?" "Very well then. But first answer this question. Do you know what happened in the Day of Freedom and the days that lead up to it?" "Of course I do. Both of our parents along with the parents of our friends saved the world from an evil digimon named MaloMyotismon. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Exactly, and after knowing that do you feel that we have a huge standard to live up to?" "I don't quite understand what you are getting at." "What I am saying is this. We are the children of the people who saved the world. It is because of this that make others think that we have to live up to our parents' past accomplishments." "You can't actually be believing what you are saying." "I am. Just look at what my father has done. He lead a prison breakout, rescued my mother and the other parents, defeated Trevor on his own, defeated a demon lord and is the leader of the Digital Force. It's just hard for me to follow in his footsteps and I figured that if I was able to defeat Trevor on my own like he did I could in some way be as good as he is." "Man, I would have never thought that you felt that way." "Well, now you know."  
  
I was taken back by David's reason for his recent actions. To a certain extent I could understand what he was coming from. Like him I sometimes felt the pressures of being a child of two people who saved the world. Apparently David had it tougher than I thought. Walking over to him I sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must not allow this to get to you. It's true that your father has done a lot in his life but you can't let that persuade your judgment. You have to do things your own way and do what you believe it right."  
  
Nothing was said between us for a while as I allowed what I just said to sink in. "Your right Jennifer. My father is a great man but I shouldn't let that decide on how I make decisions." What he did next really surprised me. Reaching over he placed a hand on top of the hand that I had on his shoulder. "Thank you Jennifer. I really appreciate what you said." I wasn't really listening since I was looking at where his hand was on mine. "Jennifer? Earth to Jennifer, do you hear me?" "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I must have spaced out there for a minute." I quickly mumbled as I tried to hide my blushing cheeks. "Whatever you say. Now lets get some sleep before we head out." I just nodded my head for I was afraid of my voice cracking.  
  
Waking up the next day I was slightly confuse at where I was until I began to remember what happened last night. Looking around I saw Terry and both of our digimon still sleeping. But I noticed something missing. It was then that I realized that both David and Veemon were no where in sight.  
  
Realizing this I quickly woke up Terry and the digimon. "Terry, wake up. Come on Terry wake up." "W-What? What's the problem Jennifer?" "Get up, we have to go find David before it is too late." Finally waking up completely we quickly went on the search for David. The only problem was where to start searching. Fortunately we got a good lead when we saw an explosion close by. "Something tells me that David is somehow involved with that." "Oh really and what was your first clue?" Ignoring the comment we headed off to where the explosion occurred and hoped that we would make it before it was too late.  
  
  
David's POV...  
  
"Whatever you say. Now lets get some sleep before we head out." As I tried to lay down and get some sleep I kept seeing Trevor laughing at me. After a minute of trying I gave up on sleeping. Looking around I saw that Jennifer, Terry and the digimon were all asleep. Seeing the opening I quietly woke up Veemon and we headed out of the cave. But just before I left I looked back to the sleeping Jennifer. *I'm sorry Jennifer but this is something that I must do. Hopefully you won't be too upset with me.*  
  
Leaving the cave we headed into the forest. For most of the night neither me or Veemon saw anything out of the ordinary until we stepped into a clearing. "Alright, you can come out now." As I suspected both Trevor and WarMonzaemon appeared from the shadows. "I'm somewhat surprised that you were able to sense me." "Oh please, I knew that you were following me for the past hour. Your wicked odor practically gave you away." "Clever. So are we going to fight or are you going to have your friends do the fighting for you?" "No way. It's time that we have our decisive battle. Time to prepare yourself Veemon." My D3 started to glow which caused Veemon to glow as well. "Veemon, digivolve to...Ex-Veemon." Now standing where Veemon once stood was now his champion form.  
  
"If it is all the same to you I would like to get this fight started." "Very well then." Not wasting anymore time both digimon went at one another and just like last time both of them were going at each other with everything they had. It seemed as though things were looking even for us until I noticed that Trevor had a smirk on his face. "What the hell are you smirking about?" "I am just smirking because I was thinking about what is going to happen to your digimon." "Are you blind or something? Can you see that both of them are fighting evenly?" "But that is were you are wrong. WarMonzaemon, it's time to stop playing around."  
  
Following his partner's orders, WarMonzaemon started to increase his assault to the point were Ex-Veemon couldn't put up any kind of defense. When it looked like things couldn't get anymore worse the right claw of WarMonzaemon started to glow. "Strike Bear Claw." With a swipe of his claws he sent three streaks of energy at Ex-Veemon. Acting quickly Ex-Veemon fired a Vee-Laser at the attack. When the two attacks collided it resulted in a huge explosion that caused us to be blown back. As the smoke cleared I saw that even though neither attack made a direct hit they still suffered some damage but it was apparent that Ex-Veemon was in worse shape.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it you have gotten a lot tougher since the last time we met. But I wouldn't let that go to your head. I am still much more powerful then you could ever imagine to be." "You maybe right about that but I have something that you'll never hope to have." "Oh really, and what might that be?" "Trust. I trust in what I am fighting for. I trust that my friends are with me, in spirit. I doubt that you ever had that kind of trust before." "You speak nonsense. Having trust doesn't mean a thing. Having power is what matters the most and I will prove it. Finish them off WarMonzaemon."   
  
Doing as he was told he prepared another Strike Bear Claw. Getting the necessary energy he fired the attack and unlike last time Ex-Veemon was too hurt to stop the upcoming attack. Just when the attack was going to hit two separate attacks appeared and knocked the Strike Bear Claw away. None of us knew what just happen until Jennifer and Terry showed up on top of their digmon who resembled a giant bird with horns and an angel.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" "What do you think? We saw the explosion and figured that you could use some help." "Thanks guys. I'm really grateful." "So, you have to have your friends with you to face me." "Maybe you're right about that. But that just proves my point that I trust my friends and they have that same trust in me." "We shall see if that is true after this." Out of no where WarMonzaemon fired another Strike Bear Claw but instead of it going at me it went straight towards Jennifer and Aquilamon. Not expecting that they could not prepare a defense as they were hit by the attack.  
  
Due to the force of the attack it cause both of them to crash to the ground as it made Aquilamon to dedigivolve back to Hawkmon while Jennifer was knocked unconscious. Totally forgetting about the battle I rushed over to Jennifer. "Hey Jennifer, are you okay?" She didn't say anything as she laid motionless in my arms. "Come on Jennifer this isn't funny. Please wake up." "Ha, ha, ha. What's the problem? Did I hurt your little girlfriend?" laughed Trevor. Giving Jennifer over to Terry I got up and coldly stared at Trevor. "How dare you hurt my friend. I promise you that I will make you sorry that you ever messed with me and my friends."  
  
Suddenly, the golden light reappeared on the back of my right hand. But unlike last time I wasn't freaked out. Instead I felt a peaceful feeling. Then a strange energy started to sweep through my body. As this was going on, Ex-Veemon was also glowing in the same color as the symbol on my hand. "Ex-Veemon, digivolve to...AeroVeedramon." Once the glowing vanished, instead of seeing Ex-Veemon, we saw a digimon that was as tall as Greymon, had a pair of red wings, large claws, a spike on each elbow, a giant 'V' on his now pale yellow chest, large gray spike on his snout and two horns sticking out of the back of his head. "Ex-Veemon!? What the hell happened to you?" "It's okay David, I just digivolve to my ultimate form. I am now more stronger than I was before." Turning our attention back to Trevor and WarMonzaemon it was obvious that they were shocked by this new development.  
  
"Do you actually believe that because you have an improved digimon you can defeat me? Well, lets just see." Acting quickly, WarMonzaemon fired another Strike Bear Claw but fortunately AeroVeedramon was ready. "Sorry to disappoint you but that won't work again. Magnum Crusher." A form of blue energy surrounded AeroVeedramon which defended him against the attack. "Way to go AeroVeedramon. Now why don't we end this?" Agreeing with me he had another form of blue energy surrounding him. Fearing now for their lives Trevor and WarMonzaemon tried to run away. "Where do you think you're going? You started this and now you'll have to end it. V-Wing Blade." Much like Ex-Veemon's VeeLaser, a fiery blue blast of energy in the shape of a 'V' shot out of AeroVeedramon and straight towards Trevor and WarMonzaemon.  
  
With no way to defend or escape they could only watch on in horror as the attack slowly started to eat away at them. When it was all said and done their wasn't a trace left of either digimon of evil digidestined. Not even taking a moment to celebrate I rushed back to Jennifer who was still unconscious. Taking her from Terry I tried to wake her up. "Come on Jennifer. It's time to wake up." Slowly but surely Jennifer started to regained consciousness.  
  
"Uh...David? What happened?" Bringing her in closer I tighten my grip. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm just so glad that you're okay." "Do you two want to be alone for a minute?" questioned Terry with a slight smirk on his face. Realizing the predicament that we where in we quickly backed away from each other and tried to cover up our blushing cheeks. "W-We should get back to what has to be done. Lets get back to searching for our parents." "How are we going to do that?" "Fortunately for us I asked Michael to install the program that was used to locate our parents before into my D3. So we will just use it to find them and I am sure that we will meet the others along the way." Activating the locating program we started walking towards the place that it was telling us to go. We don't know what is ahead of us but I am sure that we will be able to face whatever it might be.  
  
  
Another chapter done but many more to go. With my current schedule that I have it has become rather tough for me to update this story on a regular basis. Hopefully, when I am on spring break I will be able to work hard on this story but I won't promise anything. Please review and give me all of the comments/questions that you have about this story. I would really appreciate the feedback.  



	8. The Light That Shines Through

Chapter 6: The Light That Shines Through  
  
  
I know, I know. I it has been a while since I last updated this and instead of boring you with the reasons why I will let you read the newest chapter. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Author's POV...  
  
In the master's conference room the remaining members of his group watched a recording of AeroVeedramon defeating Trevor and WarMonzaemon. "Well, that was sure unexpected." "It was because of Trevor's thirst for revenge that sealed the fate for him and his digimon. They got what was coming to them." "Who cares what happened to them. They were weak and pathetic. I will now do what he was unable to do." "Now who said that you would get the next chance at facing them?" "Because unlike the rest of you I will be able to bring those kids and their digimon to our master." "SILENCE!"  
  
Before an argument could start the master appeared. "Hopefully all of you have learned from Trevor's mistake. He allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment." "My master, please let me be the one to take care of these children." asked one of the mystery people who had a feminine voice. "Very well then. But do not underestimate them. They are getting stronger by the day so they must be dealt with as soon as possible." "As you wish my lord. I will not fail you." Saying no more, she vanished in search of her prey.  
  
  
Melissa's POV...  
  
"How long have we been walking for Melissa?" "Like I said last time Gatomon, it has been over two hours since we have recovered from that mysterious storm. How lets continue on our search in finding the others." Saying nothing else we continued walking without finding a clue on the whereabouts of our friends. Not even noticing it we arrived in what looked like a meadow. "Wow, this place is incredible." "Ill agree with you on that. It always amazes me when I see the many wonders of the digital world." "Wait. Do you hear that Melissa?" Listening more carefully I could faintly hear some unknown sound. "You're right Gatomon. Lets check out and see where that sound is coming from."  
  
Following the sound we came to a small hill and we could see that their was something on top of it. Being cautious we crept up the hill, not sure if the sound was coming from something friendly or dangerous. Expecting anything I look at the hill top and was shocked at what I saw. Laying there on the ground was Jonathan and Gabumon asleep with the sound coming from Jonathan's snoring. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Not being in the mood after discovering this I gave him a good kick to his side. "Ow, what was that for?" "I can't believe you. I'm out there looking for you and the others and all the while you are here taking a nap. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Not really. Me and Gabumon were laying here on this hill admiring the view and apparently we fell asleep. But look at the bright side. At least the first thing that I saw when I woke up was your pretty face." That completely took me off guard. I knew that Jonathan was known for saying all kinds of things but I was shocked at what he said about me. "Besides, who said that I was just sleeping? I was able to find one of our friends." "Oh really and who and where might this person be?" "The person is Brad and he and Gomamon went to the lake further down the hill to go catch some fish to eat. So relax and don't worry about a thing." "Well, you could choose to be all calm and relax but I will be cautious until I see that Brad is okay." "Alright then, follow me and I will take you to where he is."  
  
Closely following behind Jonathan lead me and the digimon to the lake that he said Brad went to go searching for food. In no time we came to the lake to see Brad on the shore fishing with a man made fishing rod and Gomamon swimming on the other side and catching the occasional fish. "How has the fishing been going?" asked Jonathan as we were walking up to him. "Just take a look for yourself." He said as he pointed to the pile of fish that was beside him. "I can see that you brought someone with you. Glad to see that you're alright Melissa." "The same goes for you Brad." "Okay, now that we are done with the opening discussions can we start eating?"  
  
  
Jonathan's POV...  
  
After making a small fire all of us began to eat the fish and discussing what we had to do next. "What are we going to do now you guys?" "I don't know about you but I am going to go searching for my sister." "You can't be serious. We need to find all of the others so we can save our parents." "Ill agree that finding the others and rescuing our parents is important but my main concern right now is finding my little sister. You have a sibling out there as well Jonathan so you should know how I am feeling." "That's true. My little brother is out there. But I realize that unless we get everyone together we have no chance of surviving what is yet to come. Trust that Annie will be alright and that we'll find her as well as the others." "Fine then, I will follow along with you plan."  
  
By the sound of her voice I could tell that she was upset about not being able to go searching for her little sister. Putting a hand on her shoulder I tried to reinsure her. "Don't worry Melissa. If I know Annie she is more than tough enough to handle herself. Remember she's the sister of you and David." Lifting her head she looked at me and gave me a sincere smile. Thanks Jonathan, I really appreciate what you said." "No problem. I was more than glad to make you feel better."  
  
For some unknown reason when she gave me that smile I start to feel this weird sensation inside. However, before I could think anything of it, a blast suddenly appeared right by us. Turning to where the blast came from we saw a female looking digimon that had bluish skin that was covered in a skin tight leather outfit. She also had long white hair that went down to her back and was wearing a leather cap which covered the top of her head. "Damn it, I miss. I was hoping to at least get one of you." smirked the female digimon. "What is wrong with you? We haven't done nothing to you so why did you attack us?" "This is true. But I do have a score to settle with your parents. Especially with yours." She then pointed to us, more precisely Melissa.  
  
  
Melissa's POV...  
  
I was confused when this unknown digimon pointed straight at me. "What are you talking about? Who are you and what do you have against my parents?" "It's really your mother that I have a problem with. My name is LadyDevimon. I was one of the most ruthless digimon whoever lived and everyone feared me. That is until your mother and her digimon appeared. It was because of them that I was destroyed and set to digital limbo. Fortunately, thanks to my new master I have a chance to get my revenge on the person who defeated me and I will start by killing her daughter." "Well, sorry to disappoint you but their is no way that I am going to be defeated by the likes of you." "Then why don't we fight and see who comes out on top?" "That suits me just fine. Lets do it Gatomon."  
  
Going into action, Gatomon went straight at LadyDevimon with her claws prepared to strike. Thinking fast are opponent moved out of the way. "Come on now, tell me that you can more faster than that." Not liking that comment Gatomon leapt in another attempt in defeating her enemy. But right when she was about to make contact she was knocked hard to the ground. "This is just pitiful. I thought that fighting against Hikari's daughter's digimon would be more of a challenge." "Howling Blaster." A stream of blue flames appeared between the two digimon which stopped all the action. From where the flames came from we could see Jonathan and standing beside him was Garurumon.  
  
"Now you hold it right there you she bitch. Back away from my friends or you'll have to deal with me." "How dare you talk to me like that you little punk. When I get my hands on you I will-" "Harpoon Torpedo." Before she could finish a type of missile came flying down and crashed into her back. Turning to where the attack came from I saw Brad who was standing by a huge digimon which was covered by white fur, two long teeth coming from his mouth and a long black horn on top of its head. "Nice shot Ikkakumon. Give her another one." Doing what he was told he fired his horn into the air and when it started to come down it split in half to reveal another missile.  
  
Not wanting to get hit with the same attack again she moved out of the way to caused the missile to crashed to the ground. "You think you can get away from attacking me from behind? I don't think so. Darkness Wave." With a swipe of her arm a wave of hundreds of bats went flying at Brad and Ikkakumon. Being unprepared they could only look on as they were hit with the attack which knocked Brad out and causing Ikkakumon to dedigivolve back to an unconscious Gomamon. "One down and two to go." "Lighting Claw." Turning around she was met by Gatomon's claws to her face. "Ah, my face. How dare you strike me in the face." "I don't know why you're so upset. I think it's an improvement." Leaping forward Gatomon tried to hit LadyDevimon with another Lighting Claw.  
  
Before she was able to connected she was knocked down right at my feet. "I grow tired of this. It's time for me to end this now." Sticking out her right hand it transformed into a lance. Once it was done changing she dove straight towards us. Going over to Gatomon I brought her close to me in an attempt to protect her. With no way to stop her I could only tighten my grip on my digimon as I waited for the end to come. Suddenly, I felt something grab me and pull me away before I could be pierced. After making sure that both me and Gatomon were okay I turned to who saved us and saw Jonathan on the ground.  
  
"Jonathan, you saved my life." It was then that I noticed that Jonathan was in pain. "Oh my god, Jonathan what happened?" "Don't worry I just twisted my ankle. It's nothing serious, it hardly hurts at all." But when he tired to get to his feet he fell back to the ground holding his left ankle. "Okay, maybe it does hurt more then I said it did." "This is all my fault. You got yourself hurt because you saved me. I don't know why you even bothered to save me. All I do is cause my friends to get hurt." "That's not true. You are one of the best friends that anyone could ask for. Don't doubt yourself."  
  
Without warning, the back of both me and Jonathan's right hands started to glow. His hand glowed blue while mine glowed pink. Neither one of us knew what this meant but I remembered that something like this happened to David. As the strange symbols on our hands continued to glow both of our digimon began to glow in the same color as the symbols on our hands. "Garurumon, digivolve to..." In a flash of blue light Garurumon started to change. When the light vanished their he stood but he was now standing on his back legs. He was wearing a pair of blue pants with an imprint of a skull and cross bones on the lift leg, a shoulder pad strapped to his left shoulder and a blue spandex cloth wrapped around his left arm. "WereGarurumon."  
  
As that went on, Gatomon was starting to transform as well. "Gatomon, digivolve to..." She started to grow taller and more shapely. When the glow disappeared where Gatomon once stood was now a digimon that look like an angel, with long blonde hair that went down to her back and six angel like wings on her back with three on each side. She was also wearing a gray helmet on the top half of her head and her outfit was a skin tight outfit that covered parts of her body. "Angewomon."  
  
Now instead of two champion level digimon we now had two that were at the ultimate level. "Amazing." said Jonathan as I helped him over to Brad. "Apparently whatever these things on our hands they allowed our digimon to digivolve to their ultimate forms." "It looks like that but are they now strong enough to handle LadyDevimon?" "I hope so. Maybe if the two of them work together they might have a chance. Lets just hope they will come out of this alive." Without warning, both WereGarurumon and Angewomon went into action. They try to attack her at the same time but when they were about to make contact LadyDevimon flouted up into the air.  
  
"Come on now don't tell me that even in your ultimate forms you still can't hit me. I thought that the both of you would at least hit me once." "That's enough. You want to get hit, so be it." Jumping into the air WereGarurumon went straight at LadyDevimon. "Garuru Kick." Doing a roundhouse kick he sent a wave of energy but with a simple move LadyDevimon was able to avoid the attack. Without giving him a chance to do another attack she flew right at him and kicked him towards the ground. Just when he was about to crash Angewomon flew in and caught him. "Are you okay WereGarurumon?" "I'm okay. The only thing that hurts is my pride."  
  
"Things aren't looking good for us are they Jonathan?" "No, they don't Melissa. Both of our digimon are not as use to their ultimate forms like LadyDevimon is. They have to work together if they want to stand a chance in winning." "That's it. You guys have to work as a team so you can win." Hearing what I said both of our digimon looked at one another and gave a knowing nod. Putting their plan into action WereGarurumon jumped at LadyDevimon one more time. "Alright now, lets try this once again. Garuru Kick." "This again?"  
  
Doing the same thing as before she dodge the attack. "Pathetic, haven't you learned that you can't hit me with that attack?" "That is what we were hoping for. Celestial Arrow." An arrow made of white energy appeared and connected with a grazing shot to LadyDevimon's arm. "Great shot Angewomon." "Blast you. How dare you hit me." "Enough already. Why don't you do all of us a favor and shut up?" Being fueled by anger and embarrassment she charged at our digimon in an attempt to end this fight.  
  
Not wanting to drag the fight out any longer our digimon decided to finish it. "This has gone on long enough." Going into the air Angewomon prepared to deliver the final move. "The time has come for you to pay for all of the pain and suffering that you have caused. Heaven's Charm." Spreading her arms to the sides which helped to form a giant cross made of pink energy. Once it was ready she sent the attack out. Seeing the attack coming LadyDevimon fired a counter attack. "Darkness Wave." When the two attacks collide it resulted in a stalemate. "You fool, I am too strong for your attack to do any damage." "Then why don't I just step in and lend a hand?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Out of nowhere WereGarurumon jumped into the air with both of his claws glowing. 'We may not have been strong enough to beat you separately but together we will come out on top. Wolf Claw." Slashing his claws forward he send two waves of energy in the form on an 'x'. It combined with Angewomon's Heaven's Charm which gave it enough strength to go through the Darkness Wave and right through LadyDevimon. Nothing seemed to have happen until piece by piece of LadyDevimon's body started to delete away. "Do you actually believe that you have won? I might have been defeated but my master will take care of you once and for all." That was the last thing that she said before she was completely deleted away. "We did it. We actually beat one of the toughest digimon ever known." "Yes, we did and it was because we worked together. Now lets check on Brad to see if he is okay."  
  
  
Jonathan's POV...  
  
It was only half a day since we were able to defeat LadyDevimon and we were still trying to regroup. After the fight both me and Melissa's digimon dedigivolve all the way back to their in-training levels of Tsunomon and Nyaromon since they used up so much energy. Luckily Brad didn't suffer any injuries except some cuts and bruises. As for me, I was now getting my injured ankle checked on by Brad.  
  
"So how does it look doctor?" "Nothing seems to be broken but it looks like you suffered a sprain. Just lay off it for a couple of days and it'll be as good as new." Using a stick as a crutch I pulled myself up to my feet. "Okay you guys, I think it's time for us to get moving." "Wait one minute Jonathan." Turning around I saw Melissa. "What do you need Melissa?" "I just wanted to thank you for saving me. So here." Reaching over she brought me into a hug and as soon as she did that she let go. "Uh..thanks again. Now lets get going." Still being taken back by the sudden hug I just followed her with Brad and the digimon following close behind.  
  
  
Their you go. I hope that this chapter helps you forgive me for not having it up sooner. Please send me a review and tell me your opinion and/or questions that you have for the story. Until next time, see ya.  



	9. A Friend Becomes An Enemy

Chapter 7: A Friend Becomes An Enemy  
  
So not to bother you with all the reasons why I didn't have this chapter out soon I will skip all of the excuse and let you read the chapter. As always, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
Samantha's POV...  
  
"Where in the digital world are we?" "We don't know Henry. The only thing that we do know is that we are going down this path." "Do we even know where we are heading towards?" "No we don't. The only thing that we have to go by is follow the signal that we are getting from Michael's laptop. Lets just hope that the others will somehow find their way to where we are going."  
  
It has only been half a day since we were separated from each other. Shortly after recovering I met up with Michael then later we came across Henry. Since then we have been using the tracking system on Michael's laptop in hope that it would lead us to our parents' location. Luckily their hasn't been any type of problems or resistance but I had this sinking feeling that their was someone of something out there watching us. Whether it was friend or enemy, that was unknown.  
  
After traveling for a bit longer we decided to find a place to rest since nightfall was nearing. All of the digimon were asleep and we were just passing the time until it was our time to sleep. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" "Don't have a clue. Why don't you think of something Samantha?" No matter how much I tried their wasn't a thing I could think of until I noticed that Henry appeared to be in deep thought. "Hey Henry, what are you thinking about?" "Nothing of real importance. Just thinking of what I hope on doing when this is all over." "Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to complete my schooling and going on to try out my luck in professional football." "That sounds nice. How about you Michael?" "I am kind of wanting to get involved with my father's business and help develop some helpful computer programs." "Interesting. I hope that I am able to finish school. Then maybe after that I could probably follow in my mother's footsteps by becoming a professional tennis player or maybe something else that is completely different." "But we could forget it if we aren't able to come out of this alive. Just look at the predicament that we are in. We are separated from the others, we don't know where they could be and we don't know what we are up against. So for the moment we should concentrate on finding our parents and hope that we meet up with the others along the way." "You do make a good point Henry. Its starting to get late, lets get some sleep and then we'll continue our search in the morning." Not saying another word we laid down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
???'s POV...  
  
"At last they have fallen asleep." said the voice that was hidden in the shadows not to far from where the children were sleeping. Walking over I studied the three of them to see which one would make the best candidate. It was a tougher decision to make than I thought. That was until I noticed the one named Samantha. Doing my research I was able to gain some important information about all of the children. With what I have learned I would be able to get two birds with one stone.  
  
Reaching into one of my compartments I pulled out an item that looked like a piece of jewelry and connected it to her. As soon as it was attach it activated itself. "Excellent. Once I use this little device of mine I will be able to do what the others were not able to do. Sleep well child because tomorrow you will belong to me." After doing what I wanted to do I left so I could let them enjoy their last night of peace.  
  
  
Henry's POV...  
  
Slowly I started to wake us as the sunlight hit me in the eyes. Lifting myself up to the sitting position I saw that the others were waking up as well. "Did everyone have a good night sleep?" "Yeah, will all things considering." said Michael as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Both of our digimon were soon waking up as well when I noticed that Samantha was not moving from her position that she was in.  
  
"Samantha? Is everything alright?" She didn't say anything as she just sat there. "Come on Samantha, this isn't funny." Placing a hand on her shoulder I tried to shake her from whatever kind of state she was in. Still she didn't do anything. Then unexceptionally, she smacked my hand away. Picking herself up she just stood there with her head looking down at the ground. Without warning, Biyomon fired her Spiral Twister attack at us which forced us out of the cave.  
  
Regaining our senses we look u and saw Samantha and Biyomon coming out of the cave. "What in the world was that for Samantha?" Lifting her head up we were shocked to see that she had an evil look on her face but what was really surprising was that her eyes were completely dark red. "Something is not right here. Obviously their is something behind this and is pulling all the strings. If only we were able to find whoever is doing this." exclaimed Michael. "Ask and you'll shall receive." said some unknown voice. Looking towards where the voice came from we saw some kind of digimon that was a small android who could only be four or five feet tall with a dome on top of his head that contained some weird computer system. It was standing on two feet and had two arms.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Datamon and I am here to bring you to my glorious master." "So you're another one of these minions of this self-proclaimed master? What have you done to Samantha?" "Nothing really. I just did some minor alterations in her personality. Now why don't you just do the smart thing and give yourselves up?" "Forget about it. We'll never surrender to you and I promise that we will free Samantha from your control." "You can try but it will be pointless. She is mine now and just to prove it let me show you. Samantha, take care of them." "As you wish master. Biyomon digivolve. Raising her D3 up she released a dark black light from it.  
  
"Biyomon, dark digivolve to....DarkBirdramon." Flying in the sky was this huge dark blue bird that look like a raven with large claws on her feet and like Samantha her eyes were dark red. "Attack DarkBirdramon and take no prisoner." Doing as she was ordered she started to gather up energy in her wings to launch an attack. "Shadow Asteroids." Flapping her wings forward she shot numerous blue chunks of rocks right at us. Thinking fast we moved out of the way just in time. "It seems that we have no choice but to fight if we want to survive this. Don't you agree Michael?" "I unfortunately have to agree. Lets do it you guys." Unclipping both of our D3s we pointed them to our digimon.  
  
"Palamon, digivolve to..." My digimon started to grow taller and wider. When it was all said and done there stood a huge cactus with holes for where the eyes and mouth would be and on each hand he had a red boxing glove. "Togamon." "Tentomon, digivolve to..." Much like with Palamon he started to grow until he was taller than Togamon. He now had two arms on each side of him and he was covered in a blue exsco skeleton. Also his head was protected with a gray helmet that had a horn on top of it. "Kabuterimon." "Okay you guys, we have to fight this battle on two fronts. Me and Togamon will take on Datamon while Kabuterimon will deal with DarkBirdramon. As that is going on I want you Michael to use your laptop to try to find out what is being use to control Samantha. If we know what it is we could possibly break through it."  
  
"Ill try my best Henry but even if we find out what is causing her to be controlled we have no idea on how to free her." "I know that. At least we have to try. Now lets put our plan into action you guys." Going our separate ways we went into action. As Kabuterimon flew off to take on DarkBirdramon, me and Togamon faced off against Datamon. "Before we start I will give you one more chance to free Samantha from what ever kind of control that you have her in." "Give it up boy. Samantha is now mine to use as I see fit. Now, if you wish to battle me then go right ahead. It will be a pleasure to take care of you."  
  
He did ask for it but despite Togamon's size advantage he still couldn't get a solid hit. Every time he threw a punch Datamon would jump out of the way. "This is getting pathetic boy. I thought that a child of two of the legendary DigiDestined would have given me more of a challenge but I guess I was mistaken. Maybe I should do the same thing that I did to Samantha to you. At least then you'll be able to do something worth whiled." "Never. I will not become one of your mindless slaves and soon neither will Samantha." "Hasn't it gotten through that mind of your that my control over your friend is unbreakable. Their is nothing that can be done to break it." "I wouldn't be to sure about that." exclaimed Michael. "What do you mean Michael?"  
  
"After doing an analyzes like you asked I discovered that their is some kind of device on Samantha that is causing her to be controlled." "So all we have to do is remove the device and she'll return to normal?" "No, that won't work. If we were to remove the device in her current condition it would cause her to lose self consciousness and everything that makes her the Samantha that we know. She needs to regain at least some of her consciousness before the controlling device can be removed." Almost mere seconds later Kabuterimon came crashing down and reverted back to a worn out Tentomon. "S-Sorry Michael, she was just too strong for me." "Its okay buddy. You did your best and that is all I could as for. Now just rest and let Togamon take over." "That will be unnecessary Michael. Letting Togamon fight will only result in the same thing. The only chance that we have in stopping DarkBirdramon is by freeing Samantha from the mind control. Once that is done both her and Biyomon will return to normal.  
  
"That sounds all nice and all but how do you plan on breaking the mind control?" "By trying to reach to the Samantha that is trapped inside." Turning around I started to walk towards Samantha who had DarkBirdramon hovering over her. "Samantha, do you hear me?" "Yes I do." "Good to hear it. I know this isn't you and it is only because you are being controlled. So please, try to regain control of yourself."  
  
For a while neither of us said anything until Samantha suddenly began to laugh in a sadistic fashion. "Idiot. Do you actually believe that little speech of yours would work? Besides, how do you know that I wasn't really like this?" "Because I know that you are not like this. I have known you for years and you would never act like this or harm anyone unless it was necessary." Taking a step forward I saw that Samantha took a step back. It appeared as though I was slowly reaching her. "Stay back." "Come on Samantha, its time to return to your old self." "I said stay back." In an attempt to help her partner DarkBirdramon fired warning shots around me to stop my advancement. Not to be deterred I took a couple more steps forward. "Please Samantha, I know that the real you is trap in there somewhere trying to get out. Now fight it."  
  
I don't know if it was the words that I used or the emotion that I put in them but it appeared as though Samantha was fighting the mind control. Grabbing her head she fell to her knees. "H-Henry, please help me." she mumbled as she seemingly was fighting with herself. "Fight it Samantha. Remember everyone that is behind you. Remember your parents, brothers, friends...and me." With a ear piercing scream she reach for what look like a necklace that was hidden underneath her shirt and with a hard yank was able to rip it off. Throwing it to the ground and crushing it under her foot.  
  
"Are you okay Samantha? Do you have full control?" Lifting her head she looked at me and I could tell by the look of her eyes, which were no longer dark red, that she was back to normal. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?" "I feel like I had my head trapped in a vice. It was terrible Henry. I could see and hear everything that was going on and no matter how much I try to I couldn't do anything to stop myself. But thanks to you I was able to break the mind control device." "Your welcome. Now why don't we take care of this oversized garbage disposal?" "It would be a pleasure."  
  
Turning our attention we set our gaze on Datamon who had what look like a look of disbelief on his face. "Its not possible. No one should have been able to break my mind blocker necklace." "Sorry to disappoint you but it has happen." smirked Samantha. "Did you think that it was funny to make me go against my friends? But what you didn't prepare for was the love that my friends have for me and I have for them. Together we will put an end to this and you as well."  
  
With those words said a sudden red glow came from the back of her right hand. I didn't have much time to be concern about it as a blue light appeared on the back of my right hand. What is the crusest light? What are you trying to succeed by doing this?" As if answering his question both of our digimon began to transform. "Birdramon, digivolve to...Garudamon." Now instead of now control free Birdramon was a more human warrior version that was more muscular. On her back she had two red wings with gold trim on the ends of her feathers. Around each forearm and legs their was a black and white design. For the finally touch a red cap was covering the top part of her head with two long strips going down to her lower body and a white feather on the top of it.  
  
"Togamon, digivolve to...Lilymon." Much like with my mom's digimon my digimon's ultimate form was a Lilymon but unlike hers mine was a male with reddish brown skin with light green hair which resembled vines that went down to his neck and four green wings like leafs on his back. He was wearing dark green jeans with a tan colored tank top and a pair of brown cowboy boots.  
  
"My word, they digivolved. How did that happen?" "I have a good idea on how it happen." "Care to explain Michael?" "As best as I can figure it is that because of those strange symbols on your hands it allowed your digimon to go to their ultimate forms. At least that is the best explanation that I can come up with." "Whatever the reason may be I think we shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Go to it Lilymon." Not wasting another moment Lilymon flew at Datamon but the aireal attack was avoided before he could make contract. "You fool. Did you believe I would be easily beaten because you have an ultimate level digimon? I will beat you with-"  
  
Before he could finish his statement a giant claw hand appeared and knocked him into a near by tree. Looking over my shoulder I saw Garudamon with Samantha by her feet and by the look on Samantha's face she wasn't in a pleasant mood. "I am getting fed up with you opening that mouth of yours you pile of scrape. Its time that I return the favor from when you tried to make me your mindless slave. Do it Garudamon." Preparing for an attack she surrounded herself in red flames. "Wing Blade." Firing the flames upward they formed into a giant fire bird. It then went down and towards Datamon. "Sorry to disappoint you little girl but that attack will not stop me. Data Swarm." Sticking his hands up he fired what look like mini missiles from her fingers tips at the Wing Blade attack and when the two attacks collided it caused both of them to be canceled out. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I cannot be destroyed by the likes of you. I am unstoppable."  
  
This was looking bad. Every time we fired an attack at him he would do something to counter it. If only their was a way to get through. Suddenly, I figured out how to end this. "Samantha, tell Garudamon to fire her attack one more time." "What are you talking about Henry? The only thing that will happen will be like what happen like last time." "Just trust me. I know what I am doing." "Alright then, I really hope you know what you are doing. Attack one more time Garudamon." Covering herself in red flames again she fired another Wing Blade attack. "Not this again. Haven't you learned from your mistakes. Data Swarm." Again he fired his attack which was exactly what I was hoping for. "Its time to do it Lilymon." Understanding what I was getting at he flew up until he was right above Datamon. Sticking out his right hand a green vine with thorns all around it that went passed his feet appeared. He then dove right beside Datamon who just stopped Garudamon's Wing Blade attack.  
  
"Vine Whiplash." In untold speed he lashed his whip in dozens of ways. When it was all over he flew over and landed beside me. "Now what was that supposed to do?" "Oh you'll see in about three...two...one." As soon as he finished counting down Datamon's left arm dissolved then followed by his right arm. Piece by piece a part of Datamon deleted away till only the face area was left. "H-How can this be? Their is no way that you could have beaten me." "Well, I guess their was a way because you are about to meet your end and it couldn't happen to a better person. See ya and good riddance." With one final scream the remains of Datamon deleted away.  
  
"Finally, it is over." I silently muttered as both Lilymon and Garudamon dedigivolve to their in-training forms of Tanemon and Yokomon. No one said anything as we allowed what happen to sink in. "What do we do now Henry?" asked Michael. "The best thing that we can do is continue on with going after our parents and hope we meet up with the others along the way. Do you still have that tracking system on your laptop?" "Yes I do. But it will take sometime to find the general location." As I left Michael so he could work I saw that Samantha was standing away from us with Yokomon in her arms. Walking over I placed a hand on her should. "Are you okay Samantha? You're a little too quite for my liking." "I was just thing back to where I was under control of Datamon." "Forget about it. Its all in the past." "But I still can remember everything that happen. It was like I was trapped in a room and had no way to stop myself from attack any of you."  
  
"Don't worry yourself over it. None of us got hurt and you were able to break free and help defeat Datamon." "I was able to free myself but it was because you were able to get through to me and gave me the chance to destroy that necklace. Maybe I should just leave you guys before I have the chance to be controlled and hurt you again." Slowly she started to break down and not standing it I turned her around and putting her into an embrace. "You got to stop blaming yourself Samantha. It wasn't your fault and if anyone knows you I do they would say the very same thing."  
  
Despite that I couldn't see her face I could tell that she was smiling. Pushing herself away from me she wiped away the small tears from her eyes. "Thanks Henry. I feel much better know." "That's good to hear. Now what do you say we get back to Michael and go looking for our parents?" "Sounds good to me. Lead the way." Going over to Michael we got news when he said that he found the general location of our parents' prison. Heading off in the direction of the prison I thought back to what happen just a few hours ago and couldn't help but wonder what are enemies will stoop to next to stop us. Whatever it might be I believe that we will be up to the challenge. At least, I hope that we are.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also you take the time to give me a review for this chapter. If you have any questions about what is going on with the story just leave your question(s) in your review and I will try my best to answer them. 


	10. A Father's Past Sin Returns

Chapter 8: A Father's Past Sin Returns  
  
  
As usual, I don't own digimon and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
When I came to the digital world with my friends I thought that we would be rescuing our parents and defeat a supreme evil being. But now we have been separated from each other to different locations. Not only that but I have been put in the position of baby-sitter since I met up with both Sam and Alice. Fortunately for us we haven't run into any kind of danger.  
  
"So far guys everything seems to be running smoothly." "Are you sure about that? I mean we are by ourselves with no way to contact the others and when or how our enemies will attack us again." said Sam. "Do you think I haven't thought of that? I know we are in a vulnerable position. That is why we have to keep moving and hope we run into the others." Without another word we continue on and unbeknownst to us a pair of sinister eyes were watching us from within the shadows.  
  
Nothing else happen for the next two hours until something overshadowed us and judging by the size of the shadow it was something big. Looking up we were shocked to see what looked like a giant jigsaw puzzle of body parts. It had the body of Greymon, the legs of Garurumon, arms of Devimon, SkullGreymon and Kuwagamon, the wings of Angemon and Airdramon, Kabuterimon's head, a tail of a Monochromon and the final touch was strands of red hair on the back of its neck.  
  
"Who and what in the world are you?" Fools, I am Kimeramon, a genetically created digimon and I have been ordered to take care of you once and for all." hissed the mixed up digimon. "So you're a digimon that was created by someone. Who was your creator? Someone who liked to use those make them yourself kits?" "Not exactly. In fact I believe you know the person. He went under the name Digimon Emperor, but I think you know him as Ken Ichijouji."  
  
That took us completely by shock. I mean we knew about most of our parents' past but we never knew about this. Looking over to Sam I could see that he couldn't believe what he just heard about his father. "That can't be. Their is no way that my father would go and create something like you. Their is just no way." "Sorry but you are mistaken. Apparently your father hasn't told you everything that he has done. He was one of the most cruel and heartless beings to ever live, in some cases even more so than I was. If he hadn't reformed he could've possibly been a vicious dictator."  
  
"Enough of this. I'm not going to stand by and let you insult the father of one of my friends. Get ready Agumon." "Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon." "Now don't you forget about us." said Alice. Unclipping her D3 she aimed it towards her digimon. "Armadillomon, digivolve to....Ankylomon." Instead of Armadillomon their was a huge four legged creature that had armored plates all over his back with a round tail tip with spikes on it. "Come one Sam, we need you to digivolve Wormon." "Ah yes, put that digimon in. I took great pleasure in deleting his father's digimon and I would love to do the same with his." snickered Kimeramon.  
  
Instead of reaching for his D3 Same just stood there with an uneasy look on his face. "Sorry, I can't. Please don't make me." I wanted to argue with him on his reason but Kimeramon started to charged us to attack. "I have no time for this. Its up to you Alice to get through to Sam. Me and Greymon will try to keep him busy." Charging forward we prepared to fight and hopefully we would give Alice enough time to figure out what the deal was with Sam.  
  
  
Alice's POV...  
  
"You won't fight? But why?" Despite me asking numerous times Same wouldn't tell me anything. Glancing over to the fight I saw that Davis and Greymon were handling themselves well against Kimeramon but if something wasn't done soon it wouldn't last long. "Please Sam, let me help them." pleaded Wormon. "No, you will not fight. I won't allow it." "But why Sam? Why won't you help in the fight?" "Because don't you remember what Kimeramon said? He said that a digimon like mine faced him and he destroyed him. I don't want that to happen to my partner and friend. Also their is the other thing that he said." "Other thing? What other thing?"  
  
"When he said that he was created by my father. I don't know why but I believe him. It is just that its hard to believe that my father was as evil as he said that he was. It makes me wonder if I could turn out to be the same." "Now you hold it right there Sam. I may not know everything that went down in the past but I know that your father well enough to see that he couldn't be as evil as Kimeramon said he was. He has done so much good in his life he has been able to repent for his past sins and I know for certain that you could never have any kind of evil inside you."  
  
"Alice...I-I'm sorry Alice, I still can't fight." "Fine, be that way then. You can stand here and do nothing but I will not stand by and watch as Davis gets destroyed." Turning away from Sam I jumped onto the back of Ankylomon and charged into battle to help Greymon who was barely able to put up a defense against the genetically created digimon. Unfortunately we didn't go unnoticed as Kimeramon knocked Greymon aside and with one of his right arms smacked us back. The force of the blow caused Ankylomon to land on his back and me to crash to the ground. As I slowly slip into unconsciousness I faintly heard my name as everything went black.  
  
  
Sam's POV...  
  
I felt like I was in a battle with myself as I struggle on whether to stand back and do nothing or confront my fears and help my friends. Alice's words kept repeating in my head over and over to the point that I couldn't think clearly. As I tried to come up with a decision I happen to see Alice and Ankylomon being knocked to the ground.  
  
"ALICE!" I yelled as one of Kimeramon's arms was about to come crashing down on top of Alice. Without realizing it my D3 activated which my digimon reacted to. "Wormon, digivolve to....Stingmon." Flying straight into the battle field he dove right in and snatch Alice before she was crushed. Coming back he laid her down beside me. "Is she okay?" "Yes, she's only unconscious." After putting her down Stingmon flew back to the fight and was soon joined by Greymon and Ankylomon. "You fools, their is no way that three champion level digimon will be enough to stop me?" "Ill admit that things don't look good for us at the moment but we will not give up because if we do their might not be anyone to stop you and I will be damn if I let that happen." stated Davis.  
  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
As if I called for it an orange symbol appeared on the back of my right hand. With everyone being distracted by this new development no one took notice that Greymon was being surrounded in the same orange glow. "Greymon, digivolve to....MetalGreymon." With the orange glow now gone there was Greymon but with some changes. Their was now a set of purple wings on his back with metal components on his chest, the top of his head and his entire right arm and for a final touch a few strands of red hair that went down his neck.  
  
"What kind of trickery is this?" questioned Kimeramon. "I don't know how it happen but I am glad that it did." Not wasting this new opportunity the improved digimon went against the enemy and with the additional improvements he was fairing far better than before. "Giga Missile." Opening the metal component on his chest two missiles shot out towards Kimeramon and in a cloud of smoke his attack made contact. "Alright, you did it Grey-I mean MetalGreymon." "I wouldn't start celebrating just yet you guys." As if to answer our question a figure emerge from the cloud with only some cuts and bruises. "Impressive. You are more tougher than I gave you credit for. Too bad that it's not time for you to die." "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now prepare yourself for round two."  
  
  
Sam's POV...  
  
It seemed like for the moment the battle was even but it was still a long way from ending. At the time Davis was with his now evolved MetalGreymon who was fighting the enemy while I was trying to wake up Alice with Stingmon and a now dedigivolve Armadillomon who were now acting as protection. Finally Alice started to regain consciousness.  
  
"Huh, S-Sam? What's going on?" "Oh its nothing. Just continuing our fight against a living digimon jigsaw puzzle. You know the usual." "Then why are we just sitting here doing nothing? We should be helping." She tried to get up but was unable to do so. "Now wait a minute. You're in no condition to be doing anything at the moment." "But we can't let Davis fight all by himself." Again she attempted to get back to her feet but I kept her from doing so. "That is why I am going to help while you stay here. I will not allow you to get hurt while I am able to do something to help."  
  
Suddenly, just like what happen with Davis a weird symbol appeared on the back of my right hand. But instead of orange the symbol was glowing in a dark purple color and as with his digimon Stingmon was developed in the same color. "Stingmon, digivolve to....Kuwagamon." Now where my digimon once stood was a red beetle with four arms, two wings and two pincers on both sides of his mouth. Not wanting to waste this opportunity I sent him into the fight to assist MetalGreymon who was still struggling with Kimeramon.  
  
With great quickness he flew into the battle field till he was floating right in front of Kimeramon. "Scissors Claw." Flying straight at the enemy he stuck him with his two left arms. Quickly flying back around he attacked with his two right arms then went hovering beside MetalGreymon. 'So another one has decided to join in. It doesn't matter since he will end up like the rest of you and that will be six feet under."  
  
"Man, can you shut up? All you have been saying is that you'll destroy us but you have yet to do so. Now if you don't mind I think we should end this." said Davis. "Ill agree with you Davis and I might know a way that we can do it. Just have MetalGreymon ready to attack when I give the signal." Setting my plan into action I jumped onto Kuwagamon's back and told him what to do. Following my instructions he flew straight at Kimeramon. "Power Guillotine."  
  
Charging up for his attack he set electrical energy into his two pincers. With great speed he clamped both pincers onto the sides of Kimeramon which sent volts of powerful electrical charges into him. "Get ready Davis, we're going to give you the opening that you need." "Alright Sam, just give us the signal as soon as you are ready. Get yourself ready MetalGreymon because we may only get one chance at this."  
  
After using Kuwagamon's Power Guillotine attack as a form of a stunner I felt it was time to finish this. Saying the same thing to my digimon he set the second part of the plan into action. With all the strength that he could use he tossed Kimeramon up into the air and with him spinning around in the air it left him open for the final attack. "Here's your chance Davis. Get MetalGreymon ready to attack." "You heard him partner. Give him everything that you have." Bracing himself his digimon opened his chest component and fired two missiles.  
  
Still being unable to move Kimeramon could only look on as he began to fall down on the same path as MetalGreymon's attack. It was only a matter of time till they collided and when they did it resulted in a giant explosion. When the dust was settle all that remained were the chard remains of Kimeramon which were slowly deleting away as they were falling to the ground.  
  
"That was some plan Sam. I didn't know that you could come up with something like that." "Thanks Davis, I really appreciate but we should get moving before any reinforcements arrive." Once putting the battered Alice and Armadillomon on the back of Kuwagamon we flew off with Davis and MetalGreymon following close behind. What Alice said was true. The evil things that my father did in the past is just that, in the past and I don't have to worry about following in his dark footsteps. I am my own man and I will make my own path to follow.  
  
  
Another chapter down but many more to go. As I mostly say at the end of each chapter please send me a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story itself. If you wish to contact me just use the email address that I have on my profile page. So, until next time, see ya. 


	11. Honor, Destiny and Faith Unite

First off, I am sorry for now updating this story for so long. I have been busy with other stuff. I would have put up this story yesterday but I had other things that kept me busy. Such as school, my parents and also that yesterday was my birthday. Anyways, here is the next chapter to the story. As usual, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 9:  
Honor, Destiny  
and Faith Unite  
  
Jerry's POV...  
"I'm tired. Can we please stop for a while?" whined a voice. "No we can't. We have to keep walking." "But we're so tired and hungry. Could we at least rest for a little bit?" whined another voice. This has basically gone on ever since I was separated from the others and by my luck I ended up with Andrew and Annie, who have done nothing but complain. I mean, I love them like family but they were starting to get on my nerves. "Come on Jerry, we're really want to stop." No longer being able to stand it anymore I let my anger loose.  
  
"Will you two be quiet? I am getting fed up in hearing your constant whining. So could you do me a favor and keep your mouths close?" As soon as I finished saying what I just said I knew that I went too far when I saw that both Andrew and Annie were on the verge of tears. "Fine, we'll rest here for the night. I'll go get some firewood for the fire." Not waiting for a reply I left the others and headed into the woods.  
  
Later that Night...  
  
After I gathered some firewood I came back to the campsite and thankfully no one brought up the little out burst. Apparently while I was gone the digimon had gathered some food which we ate in uneasy silence. It was now nighttime and everyone was asleep except for me since I was taking first watch. As I sat there in silence I noticed that despite being close to the fire both Andrew and Annie were shivering from the cold.  
  
Not liking to see this I removed my large jacket and went to place it over the two of them which eventually caused them to stop shivering and resume their peaceful sleep. Going back to my seat I prepared to resume my quiet lookout until someone decided to start up a conversation. "And here I thought you didn't like them."  
  
"Ah, geez it BlackAgumon you scared me. What are you doing up any ways?" "I wasn't really asleep to begin with." he answered with one eye slightly open. "Getting on to a different subject, I saw what you did a minute ago." "So what if you did? Are you going to make a federal case of it?" "Not really. I'm just saying that I saw you do something nice for two kids who earlier today you were yelling at." "They were cold. I couldn't let them freeze could I?" "Why don't you just admit that you like them and you're actually a big softy?" "That is a bunch of bull. You may know me better than anyone besides my immediate family but you don't know everything that their is to know about me so I would like it if you didn't tell me how I should be thinking or feeling."  
  
Seeing the look on BlackAgumon's face it was obvious that I went over the line again. "I'm sorry buddy. Apparently I don't know when to shut my mouth." "It's okay Jerry. I know that you didn't mean it. Now why don't you go to sleep and let me take over the watch?" "Okay, if you want to. But wake me if something wrong happens." After getting the nod from my partner I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
With the sun rising we all began to awake. I was the first to fully awake and looking over to Andrew and Annie I saw that they were still out of it. Moving quickly I grabbed my jacket before anyone noticed anything. Soon after everyone was awake and we restarted our journey. Unfortunately, we would encounter an unexpected guest.  
  
Nothing happen as we went on our way with no one bringing up my little yelling fit which I was grateful for since I was still not wanting to discuss it. I wouldn't have much time to think about it for the silence was broken when a horrible sound could be heard. "Ah, what is that aweful sound coming from?" Seeminly to answer my question a figure jumped in front of us. He appeared to be five feet tall and was wearing a orange monkey suit with shades over his eyes, a small yellow teddy bear was tied to his waist and was holding a microphone in his hand.  
  
"At last, Etemon has arrive. Now which one of you kids will be the first to be taken care of in the name of my master?" spoke the digimon now known as Etemon in a voice that sounded like Elvis. "Come on, don't be shy. One of you step up." Unable to hold it in any longer I busted up laughing. "Y-Y-You have to be k-kidding me. Are you a-ac-actually serious about this?" I struggled to say in-between my fits of laughter. "What's your deal boy? Why are you laughing?" "Isn't it obvious? We're suppose to be fighting this big evil and he sends out a Elvis impersonator to deal with us. How could I not laugh?"  
  
"Why I never. Don't you know who I am?" "I don't know. Are you some over grown monkey that escape from the zoo? How about you enlighten us?" "Very well. My name is Etemon and I once was the ruler of the entire continent of Server. I was one of the most feared digimon ever known. But that all changed when I encountered your parents. It was because of them that I was banished to digital limbo, twice. Now thanks to my new master I have the chance to get a measure of revenge and I will start by dealing with the son of the man who defeated me the first time."  
  
"Just taking a wild guess here I would say that you are talking about me." "You got that right." He then looked around me to see something. Following his stare I saw that he was looking at Andrew and Annie who were holding their digimon in worry. "On second thought, I will start with those two little ones over there first." Stepping in front of them I looked at Etemon with a defiant stare. "Leave them out of this. This involves you fighting me. They have nothing to do with this fight." "You may be right about that but I don't see why you even care what happens to them. Wasn't it just yesterday that you considered them nuisances?"  
  
"You're right, I did feel that they were. But their little kids, they're suppose to be annoying on an occasion and I will do everything in my power to defend them." Almost as if responding to my words a silver colored symbol showed up on the back of my right hand which covered my digimon in the same glow. "BlackAgumon, digivolve to....BlackGreymon." What was strange was that even after transforming to his champion form he continued to changed. "BlackGreymon, digivolve to...SkullGreymon."  
  
Apparently after finally finishing his digivolving BlackAgumon was now much taller than he was in his BlackGreymon form. But the most drastic change was that he was just bones with six long bones coming out the sides of his back that had a large orange missile strapped on the center of them and where his eyes were suppose to be were only empty eye sockets. None of us knew what to make of this since it was unexpected, it even caused Etemon to be stunned. I just looked on in uncertainly as SkullGreymon began to kneel in front of me and brushed one of his bony finger against my left cheek. Looking up in to my digimon's face I could tell that even though he was in a different form he was still the same digimon that I called friend.  
  
"Its okay you guys, he's still on our side." "H-How can you t-tell?" asked Andrew who like Annie was holding his partner in fright. "I can tell. I might not know everything that their is to know about what just happen but I know that despite this new appearance the same BlackAgumon that I consider my friend is still in there." Switching my attention back towards Etemon I saw that he was starting to recover and was preparing to attack. "Go after him SkullGreymon. Stop that giant monkey."  
  
Following my instructions he quickly changed from a kind digimon to a vicious creature as he charged towards Etemon. Despite having the height advantage he couldn't make contact with him because every time he attempted to hit him Etemon would simply move out of the way. "Is that all you got you walking pile of bones? I thought this new form of yours would give me a challenge. Apparently I was mista-" Right before he could finished he was struck down by SkullGreymon's tail swipe. "What was that you said a minute ago? You might be faster than my digimon but can't possible avoid all of his shots and to prove it, SkullGreymon fire."  
  
Doing as I said he crouch down and leaned slightly forward. "Dark Shot." Suddenly, the missile on his back shot upward which then went flying down towards Etemon. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but it won't be that simply to stop me." Putting his microphone by his mouth he began to sing. "Oh I am the greatest. I'm the best that has even been known. You are no match for me yeah." As he was singing, a flow of sound waves which not only made a awful noise but caused the Dark Shot attack to be thrown off course and crash to the ground.  
  
"God, that had to be the worst thing that I ever heard and here I thought that listening to boy bands was bad." "How did you like my little performance kids? I think I have proven that I am the best their is in both music and in battle. Why don't you make it easier on yourselves and surrender to me?" "You can't forget that their is no way that I will hand myself over to you without a fight." "If that is what you wish, so bit it." Sticking his hand out he began to power up a green basketball size ball of energy. He started to aim the attack at me but then turned towards Andrew and Annie.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to take me out first." "Don't worry, I will deal with you shortly. But first I will take care of your little friends so I can see the look on your face as they are destroyed. Concert Crush." I had little time to react as the energy ball went sailing to the kids. Moving quickly I ran over and covered them in a attempt to shield them. Being willing to sacrifice my life to protect them I waited for the attack to connect. After ten seconds nothing happen. Opening my eyes I saw SkullGreymon's giant hand in the way of the attack. When the coast was cleared I pulled away from the kids. "Are you two alright?" They both nodded but were still shaky from what just happen. "That's good to hear. I'm glad to see that you're okay and no harm came to either of you."  
  
All of a sudden both of their D3s began to activate themselves which caused both of their digimon to react. "Salamon, digivolve to....BlackGatmon." Much like with Melissa's digimon, Annie's digimon became a Gatomon but hers was different. Instead of white fur, she had black fur and a silver tail ring where the gold one would be. "Floramon, digivolve to....Kiwimon." The newest form of Floramon resembled a brown colored two legged bird with no wings, a white helmet that covered the top part of his head as well as his long beak and their was some green colored hair that was poking out from the back of his helmet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? How is it possible that those two children's digimon digivolved to the champion level?" "It's because of you under estimated them." I answered as I turned around towards him. "You thought that because they were just little children they would be easy targets. But what you didn't take into account was that despite their young age they are part of the next generation of DigiDestined and with their help I will put an end to this. Ready yourself you guys, this next attack will be the deciding moment in this battle."  
  
An eerie silence develop as all of us knew that one false move would spell the end. Finally I broke the silence. "This is it. Lets end this you guys. You're up first BlackGatmon." Running forward the feline digimon went straight at Etemon. "Black Lighting Paw." Slashing her paw forward she went for the monkey's face. However, the attack was predicted which gave Etemon the opportunity to cross his arms over his face. When the attack made contact all it did was cause him to be push back a few feet. "It's your turn now Kiwimon. Give it your best shot." Following BlackGatmon's example he charged passed her and prepared to launch his attack. "Pummel Peck." Opening his mouth he fired miniature versions of himself at Etemon who was regaining his composure. Being caught off guard he had no time to put up a defense when he was stuck repeatedly by Kiwimon's assault.  
  
"Now is your chance SkullGreymon. Attack him while he's weaken." Doing as I said he moved into the attack postion and ready himself to deliver the move that would most likely end this fight. "Double Dark Shot." Firing another missile from his back it went flying towards Etemon. When it was close to him the front of the missile opened and fired another smaller missile from itself. Not expecting this the worn out Etemon could not defend himself as he was hit with a double impact move. When the attack made contact it caused a huge explosion with a giant ball of energy and in the center of it was the outline figure of Etemon's body, which was slowly began to delete away.  
  
With the fight now over BlackGatomon and Kiwimon dedigivolve back to their rookie levels while SkullGreymon went all the way back to his in- training form of Koromon. "We did it Jerry. We were able to beat that big blow hard of a monkey." said my partner but I paid no mind to it as I went to Andrew and Annie who where celebrating with their digimon. They stopped as soon as they saw me coming and I could see by the expressions on their faces that they were worried about what I was going to do. Nothing was said between us for nearly a minute until I decided to speak.  
  
"First off, I want to say that I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. If it wasn't for your help I wouldn't have been able to stop Etemon. I know that I don't say this as often as I should but I will that I am proud to know and to fight along side you." Non of them said anything for a while and I was starting to wonder what they were going to do until Andrew came over and placed a hand of my arm. "No need to apologize Jerry. We know that you wouldn't have snapped at us for no good reason. I mean, we were being real pains." "We know you were just trying to look after us and we appreciate it." added Annie who grabbed onto my other arm. "Thanks you guys. Now what do you say that we get moving and go looking for our parents?" Getting their nods of agreement we restarted are quest but unlike how things turned out last time their was a new feeling were their was trust and unity in each other and I believe that their is no one who could stop us.  
  
Author's POV...  
  
"DAMN IT!!" hollered the master as he drove his fist through the monitor that showed Jerry's group defeating Etemon. "Obviously those children are more resourceful than I imagine. All of my minions that I have sent out against them have been destroyed. Their must be a way to deal with them." Suddenly a unknown figure appeared from the shadows and bowed in front of his master.  
  
"Sire, I am here to inform you that we have begun to do as you have ordered us to perform earlier." "Excellent, I think this will help me to solve my problem. I'll be heading to the laboratory, why don't you go on ahead and ready are guests?" "As you wish master, I will not fail you." Standing up the figure disappeared back into the shadows while the master rose from his throne and began his walk to the laboratory. "Seemingly everything is coming along as I was hoping for. Soon I will have everything within the palm of my hand."  
  
Their you go. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to have the next one on ff.net quicker than it took for this one to get up. Before I go, for those who have been reading my other story, 'The Wanderer' I haven't been able to work on that one for a while since I have been busy with this story. But I will try to have the next chapter to that story on ff.net sometime next month. Until next time readers, see ya. 


	12. Reunited

Chapter 10:  
Reunited  
  
Well, I finished another chapter to this story and hopefully you readers will enjoy it. Before beginning this chapter I want to say that I don't own digimon.  
  
???'s POV...  
  
Once going through the hallways I reached the laboratory were my scientist were busy at work. "Well, now that I am here tell me how things are proceeding?" "As you wish master. So far the adult DigiDestined have taken to the treatment and it won't be long till they have fully submitted to the treatment." "Wonderful. Is their anything else that needs to be reported?" "Unfortunately their is. It appears as though one of them is still resisting the treatment. Their is simply no logical explanation on how the person is able to keep fighting for this long."  
  
"Who may I asked is this person that you are referring to?" "It's the person who is the owner of the crest of miracles. I believe his name is Davis Motomiya." "Is that so? Then lets just see how this Mr. Motomiya is doing." Walking up to one of the windows I caught a glimpse at the person that I wanted to see.  
  
Davis M.'s POV...  
  
Slowly I began to regain my senses and tried to figure out where I was. Taking in my surroundings I saw that I was in some kind of lab and I wasn't the only one. From both sides of me were the rest of my friends and their were all unconscious. "Ah, so you have awaken at last." Looking around I tried to find the source of the voice until I looked up towards the windows that were above us.  
  
"I must say that you surprise me Mr. Motomiya. You are as tough as your reputation precedes you." "Well I aim to please. It seems that you are the boss around here so let me ask you something. How is Trevor doing? I haven't seen him since he went after my kids and their friends. Just judging by how everyone has been acting I guess he was dealt with as well as everyone else that you have sent against them. Clearly you underestimated them and it cost you dearly."  
  
"Perhaps, but that will all change. Soon you, your family and all of your friends will bow before me as my loyal servants." "Like that will ever happen. I'll be a cold day in hell before that happens." "That is where you're wrong. In due time you will know what your role is." Before I could say anything else the self presumed boss pressed something which caused the chair that I was strapped into to send some sort of electrical current all through my body. Try as I might I couldn't keep myself from yelling out in extreme pain before I passed out.  
  
David's POV...  
  
At long last we arrived to the place that our parents were being locked up in and it didn't give out a great feeling. The whole area looked like it came out of a horror movie. All of a sudden, I began looking around because I thought I heard someone screaming and for some reason it sounded familiar.  
  
"What's up David?" Turning around I looked at Terry and our digimon. "Its nothing Terry. I thought I heard something but apparently I just imagine it." Looking past them I saw Jennifer with Hawkmon flying beside her and she wasn't looking anywhere near us. Ever since defeating Trevor their has been some tension between the two of us and I had no clue on how to get it to stop. "It looks like we're the only ones here or we would have detected the others on our D3s. So for now lets just checkout the surrounding area for any possible weak points. Now lets try to maintain a low profile so we don't draw any attention to ourselves."  
  
As if I jinxed us, right when I was about to take a step forward a huge pulse of energy came crashing in our path and leaving a huge ditch through the ground in its wake. Looking to the direction that the attack came from we saw a sole figure poised for attack. He had purple skin with dark green eyes and was wearing some type of blue colored battle armor. On his left arm was a round reflective shield cover and strapped to the center of his back was some sort of sword. The finally touch was that on his back was a set of black bat like wings. "Who are you?"  
  
"I have been called many things in my time but I prefer to be known as Reflectmon. I'm one of the strongest digimon to ever live with the objection of my master and he has ordered me to destroy all of you." "Really now? Well if you haven't notice that already you are outnumbered three to one." "You may have the advantage when it comes to having more fighters but it still won't secure you a victory." "We'll just see about that. Lets do it you guys." "Veemon, digivolve to....Ex-Veemon." "Hawkmon, digivolve to....Aquilamon." "Patamon, digivolve to....Angemon."  
  
As soon as they were done all three of them went on the attack from three different directions. Ex-Veemon went first when he came from the left with a punch but Reflectmon lifted his shield to block the blow. Seconds later Angemon came in, this time front the right but his attempt was block as well when Reflectmon use his right leg. With him apparently being occupied Aquilamon came flying from above. Unfortunately, just as he was about to connect all that he got was air as their opponent disappeared with a trace.  
  
"What the......where did he go?" "I would be right here." Looking over to the left we saw Reflectmon standing there with a smirk on his face. "I told you already that it was futile to challenge me. It doesn't matter how many you sent at me I will take them all down." "Then lets see you take us on when I take it up a notch. Go for it Ex-Veemon." "Ex-Veemon, digivolve to....AeroVeedramon. V-Wing Blade." Much like what happen in the fight against Trevor a blue energy blast in the shape of a V went at Reflectmon. It looked as though the attack was going to finish him off but just before it could hit him he raised his shield into the path of the attack and seemingly the shield started to swallow up the attack until it was completely consumed.  
  
"Now what in the hell just happen? I mean can someone tell me how he was able to do that?" "Its quite simple. The shield that I wear is not only used as a way to block physical attacks but it can also absorb energy attacks which allows me to sent it right back at them." Sticking his right arm forward he opened up his palm to reveal what look like a eye in the middle of it. "Rebound Reflection." Shooting out of his hand was the same blue V shape energy that was fired upon him.  
  
Being taken by surprise AeroVeedramon couldn't put up a defense when he was knocked to the ground. "Haven't you realize it by now? You can not beat me. None of you can even land a single blow on me." "I wouldn't say that." Out of nowhere a arrow of white energy appeared and it actually caused him to be knocked back a bit. Turning our heads to where it came from we saw Angewomon flying in and stopped when she was hovering between us and Reflectmon.  
  
"Wait a minute. If Angewomon is here, that must mean that..." Before I could finish out walked Ikkakumon with Brad, Jonathan and Melissa riding on his back. No sooner then when Melissa was on the ground I went over to her and put her into a huge hug. "Its you, its really you. I'm so glad to see that you are alright." "I'm glad to see you to David but could you let go of me? I can hardly breath." Letting her go I checked the others over and I saw that Jonathan's left ankle was in some sort of splint. "What happen to your leg Jonathan?" "Don't worry about it. It's just a slight sprain. Happen when we were dealing with one of the minions of the person in charge. But don't start to think that this injury will keep me out of action. It's time WereGarurumon."  
  
Leaping over the tree was what look like a human version of Garurumon. When he landed on the ground he stood beside Angewomon. "Alright, this is more like it. We now have three ultimate level digimon on our side. We'll have this fight over in no time." "Don't be so sure about it. You may have more powerful digimon and you were even able to wound me. But unfortunately it won't guarantee you victory." "We'll just see won't we." Before I could get AeroVeedramon to attack Jonathan sent in WereGarurumon.  
  
Using his superior speed he ran behind Reflectmon and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. But right when he was about to make contract all he got was the shield. Stepping back he now ready himself to use a energy attack. "Wait, Jonathan tell WereGarurumon not to attack." Before anyone could stop it he fired his Wolf Claw attack and just like what happen with AeroVeedramon the attack was absorbed into the shield and out of his right palm came the reflected attack. But before any damage could be inflicted something flew in and lifted WereGarurumon to safety.  
  
The thing that rescued him was a huge red bird and flying beside it were a large blue insect and what look like a flying plant man. "Hey you guys. How are you doing down there?" yelled a voice from atop of the red bird's head. Once landing to the ground the two people that were on it climbed down and once they were down we instantly recognized who they were. "Samantha? Henry? I can't believe that you guys made it here without much trouble and having both of your digimon reaching the ultimate level." "Well, I wouldn't say that we got here with no trouble." said Henry. After he said that I saw that he and Samantha share an unspoken conversation as they gave each other side glances which I choose to ignore for the time being.  
  
"I guess that means you also ran into a follower of our enemy. But look on the bright side. At least two thirds of your group were able to strength your digimon's abilities, no offense Michael." "None taken. But shouldn't we turn our attention back towards our current opponent?" Switching our attention back over to Reflectmon is was not hard to see that he was about to blow a gasket. "I am getting quite fed up with all these interruptions. It's time that I resolve this little problem."  
  
Reaching back he pulled out his sword with the blade of it being a blood red color. "Dragon Darkness Slash." Slashing his sword straight down to the ground several black flames in the shape of dragons sprang out from the ground and went at us. Despite having powerful digimon the force from the attack knocked us all down. The last thing that I saw before I passed out was Reflectmon walking towards us and not being able to hold on any longer I surrendered to the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Reflectmon's POV...  
  
At last I was able to takedown the DigiDestined along with their digimon. Even though the digimon were still in their highest forms they were unable to do anything. Taking in my surroundings and seeing that every last one of them were unconscious. With a huge smile on my face I walked over towards the boy that was known as David Motomiya.  
  
"You and your friends have been quite a nuisance to my master. But for some reason he wants you to be dealt with as soon possible. I don't know why he is so worried about you but I am not going to question his orders." Raising my sword I prepared to deliver the final blow when suddenly something big knocked me down. Regaining my senses I looked over to who blind sided me and saw a huge walking dinosaur skeleton with a wingless bird and a black cat standing beside it.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you getting involved in my business?" "Shouldn't it be obvious?" questioned a unidentified voice. Walking out from behind the dinosaur's leg appeared a teenage boy and from the other side were two younger children. "Did you think that I wouldn't show up to help my friends? But before you attack us let me just say that their is more than the three of us to deal with?" As if answering my upcoming question a huge orange t-rex with wings and metal components came crashing out of the woods and following close by was a four legged creature with armored plated back and spiked tail. They weren't the only ones as a big red beetle came flying in and as they were coming together three more kids showed up. Two of them were young kids and the other was around the same age as the first teenager.  
  
"At last the whole team has arrived. The Kamiya brothers, Davis and Jerry. Also Andrew Takaishi, Annie Motomiya, Sam Ichijouji and Alice Hida. It is so good to see you finally show yourselves. Are you prepared to wined up like your friends?" "Afraid not because you see after we wake the others you will have more than just us to deal with but our entire team."  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
Not being needed to be told what to do next all six digimon went at our unidentified opponent. While that was going on the rest of us went to wake up the others and the first one that I went to was my sister Samantha. After a few attempts she finally woke up. "Hey Samantha, aren't you glad to see me?" I received my answer when she sat up and gave me a hug. Returning the hug I helped her get back to her feet and looking around I saw that the same thing was going on with the others.  
  
Unfortunately we didn't have long reunion because our digimon were being taken care of by our enemy. "Is that all you got? If so then you are in serious trouble." "Don't be so sure about that Reflectmon." spoke David as he walked to the ground of us. "Their are more of us that you have to fight and I doubt that even you can deal with us all at once." "That is where you're wrong."  
  
Going down to one knee he raised his shield over his head so that it was facing towards the sky. "Dark Reflection." Shooting out of his shield was this huge white beam and when it was halfway to the air it began to spread across the whole battlefield like a blanket. None of us could figure out what this was suppose to do but we wouldn't have long to think about it since we all got consumed by the white dome of energy and the last thing that I heard was Reflectmon's sadistic laughter.  
  
******************  
  
Their you have it readers another chapter done but still many more to go. I'm sorry if you thought that the way that I left this chapter hanging at the end was messed up but it needed to be done to set up for the following chapter. So just hang in there and I will try my best to have the next chapter out soon. 


	13. Facing Inner Demons

After more than a month of not updating I present to you the next chapter to this story. Just to tell you ahead of time, this chapter might be a little confusing so bare with me. Hope you like this chapter and before I go, I have to mention that I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 11:  
Facing Inner Demons  
  
Flashback...  
"Darkness Reflection." Shooting out of his shield was this huge white beam and when it was halfway to the air it began to spread across the whole battlefield like a blanket. None of us could figure out what this was suppose to do but we wouldn't have long to think about it since we all got consumed by the white dome of energy and the last thing that was heard was Reflectmon's sadistic laughter.  
  
Henry's POV...  
  
When I was sure that whatever was that attack that Reflectmon sent out was gone I opened my eyes and was surprised at what I was seeing. Instead of being in the barren wasteland that we were fighting I was in a vas void of emptiness. "What kind of place is this?"  
  
Looking around I saw that I was the only one around. Even Palamon was no where in sight. "I sure hope that the others are doing okay." Not wanting to just stand around I began to walk around in a attempt to figure out what was going on. For the next ten minutes I walked around but no matter where I went all I saw was emptiness.  
  
"Now isn't this amusing." spoke some unknown voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere. "It almost seems like you actually care about your friends." "Who was that and what did you mean by what you said?" Nothing happen at first but without warning an image of a person appeared in front of me.  
  
When the image became clearer I was shocked to see that the image looked exactly like me. "It should be easy to understand." answered my double with a dark tone in his voice. "All through this adventure you have not shown any kind of friendship. The only person that you have shown concern for was Samantha and that was only because you felt sorry for her."  
  
"You're wrong about that." I shot back. "It's true that she needed comfort but I didn't do it because I was sorry for her. I did it because I- its not the point why I did it, I would have done the same thing to the others if they went through the same thing. I care for all of my friends and would do anything that I was needed to do so that they would be happy because they would do the same thing for me." "But have you looked at things for the long run? You know you can't always be there for them."  
  
"I already knew that. As we all grow up we will begin to do are own things and go our separate ways. But despite how much things change I will always be there for them if necessary." After saying what I wanted to say my double suddenly disappeared and in its place appeared some kind of gateway and for some reason I felt like this was the way that I should go. Making up my mind I walked into the gateway were it closed on its own after I walked through it.  
  
****  
  
Brad's POV...  
  
Looking around the only thing that I could see besides darkness was my mirror image. "What a surprise this is. Is little Brad Kido scared?" "I-I'm n-n-not scared." I answered but it was easy to tell that I was a bit afraid. "Oh that was very convincing. You are nothing more than a scaredy cat." I tried to say some kind of comeback but I couldn't get a word out. "Look at you, we just started talking and already you're unable to say anything. That proves my point that you have no backbone." "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that you are a wimpy coward who if needed wouldn't help someone if their life depended on it." "I am most certainly no coward." "Now if that was true then what was the deal when you and your friends were being attacked by those group of Shibomon? I don't remember you doing anything to help fight them off. Lets also not forget when you didn't help with the fight against LadyDevimon."  
  
"Okay, first off I was told to not get involved in the fight against the Shibomon and about the fight with LadyDevimon, I did help in the fighting but I was knocked out in the start of it." Showing no fear I looked the straight in the eyes of my image. "I may not be as tough as David, Davis and Jerry but it doesn't mean that I am any less important to the team. Each one of us has their own part to do for the team. I may not be certain what my precise role is but I will still do what I need to do what is needed to be done to help the ones that I care about."  
  
With those words my double vanished and when he left a white gateway opened up. I was afraid at first but remembering what I had said a few minutes ago I walked into the gateway. When I did I could see nothing else but a blinding white light that forced me to cover my eyes.  
  
****  
  
Terry's POV...  
  
Emptiness. That was all I could see from any direction I looked. "I surely hope that the others are doing better than me." Just when I was about to go look around a weird glow appeared behind me. Turning around I came face to face with myself. Or to be more precise, a version of myself. "Like they would care what you think." said the image from out of the blue. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It means exactly like it sounds. You always get involved in other peoples' business even if it doesn't concern you or they telling you to not get involved. Take for example when you continue to butt into David and Jennifer's relationship."  
  
For a while I didn't say anything as I allowed what 'myself' had said. "....Okay, maybe I do at times involve myself in things that I probably shouldn't. But sometimes you have to if you want things to get done. I'll admit that I shouldn't always stick my nose in David's and Jennifer's business or whatever kind of relationship that they may have. However, I will not stop getting involve in stopping anyone who is trying to cause harm to the ones that I care about."  
  
Just as fast as my double appeared it disappeared. When it did a white gateway appeared and not seeing that their wasn't anything to stop me I went into the portal hoping that it would take me to where I wanted to go.  
  
****  
  
Sam's POV...  
  
"I don't know what this place is." I said to myself as I looked at my surroundings. "I just hope that the others are doing okay." "Now why would you care about them if they are okay or not?" questioned a unknown but familiar voice. "Of course I care. Why wouldn't I be?" In a flash a figure that looked exactly liked me appeared. "Because you don't care about anyone but yourself. After all you are a shadow image of your father."  
  
With a snap of his fingers a video screen appeared and started to show me with some kind of outfit that had a cape and shades. Throughout the video, I saw myself doing cruel and heinous things to digimon and people that I knew.  
  
"No, I am not in anyway like that." "You say that now but you know the old saying. Like father, like son." "That doesn't mean anything. My father may have done some awful things early on in his life but he was able to repent for what he did. But if I do turn out to be like my father it will be the one that I have looked up to all my life and I would be proud to turn out like he has." Once I finished saying that both my mirror image and the video screen vanished and were replaced by a white gateway. Seeing no harm I walked in and watched as it close behind me.  
  
****  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
"Aren't you surprised to see me?" asked my duplicate. "What in the world are you?" Going around him I checked him over from head to toe. "Their has to be some logical explanation to what is going on here." "That is exactly like you Michael. Always looking for the logical meaning to everything." "That is because everything has a logical explanation, all anyone has to do is look for it." "In most cases that would be true but when you can't find an explanation you say it couldn't be possible." "Just what are you getting at?"  
  
"I am saying that you continuing to clutch onto logic as some sort of life preserver. When you aren't able to deal with something that is considered illogical you pretend as though it doesn't exists." "I may look for the logical side of things because if given time anything can be figured out. But that does not mean that I will deny something if it is called illogical. I might prefer to have things logical but I am willing to agree that maybe that their are things out in the world that are hard to explain."  
  
With that said a gateway surfaced where my duplicate had disappeared. "I know that their has to be a good explanation to what just happen but all I care about is getting out of this place as soon as possible." I uttered to myself as I went into the gateway.  
  
****  
  
Andrew's POV...  
  
"Where is everybody?" I asked myself as I looked at where I was. "It looks like I am the only one here." "If you ask me, they are probably glad that you're not with them." Before I could ask who said that an image of myself appeared in front of me. "No one wants to be around you since you are a annoying brat." said 'myself' to answer the question that I was about to ask. "You're wrong. My brother and friends don't mind me being around them."  
  
"Its no use lying to yourself. It's clear that if your brother wanted to really see you he would have went looking for you. Instead he went on his way to face the enemy. Do you need any more proof? Then lets mention that the only reason that Jerry and Annie were traveling with you is because they had the misfortune of being stuck with you. Face it, you will only wined up all alone."  
  
For a while I didn't say a word as I stood there and let everything come together. "Is that all you have to say? If so you might as well stop now." By the look that was on my twin's face I saw that he was shocked at what I said.  
  
"I have known that sooner or later I would have to lookout for myself since the others won't be able to do that forever. I'm growing up and I am learning to protect myself. My brother has notice this and that is why he didn't go searching for me. Because he knew that the most important thing to do was to save our parents."  
  
Apparently having nothing to respond to what I said my twin faded away and was replaced with a gateway. "That was sure interesting but I believe that it is time for me to leave." Walking straight into the gateway I knew that whatever it would lead I would be ready to deal with what was on the other side.  
  
****  
  
Jerry's POV...  
  
"Now where in the hell am I?" Looking around at where I was standing in I could only see complete emptiness. "Who cares, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." All of a sudden a strange laughter that seemingly was coming from everywhere could be heard.  
  
"Just as I thought." voiced the owner of the laughter. "Who said that? Show yourself." "As you wish." Out of thin air a figure appeared and it looked exactly like me.  
  
"Weird!? This is some crazy shit going on here. But at least whoever you are at least has a good look going. Any ways, I would love to chat but I have more important things to deal with at the moment." Turning around I began to walk away until the figure started to speak. "That is just like you. Not bothering to stop and hear what you need to hear."  
  
Peering over my shoulder I saw that the figure wasn't bluffing. "Now you have gotten my attention." I said as I walked back to him. "Okay then, tell me what I need to hear."  
  
"You don't care." "Don't care!? Don't care about what?" "Anyone. You don't care about anyone but yourself." "Uh excuse me, but you're wrong about that. I mean, I do care about my family and friends." "Stop trying to pretend you don't know what I am talking about. One of the main reasons that you wanted to do this who rescue mission is because you knew that their would be some fighting involved." "Of course I knew that. It doesn't take much to figure out that I would have to fight if we wanted to save our parents."  
  
"But that isn't the reason why you wanted to fight. You wanted to fight because you enjoy fighting. It gives you a rush that you can't help but want more of it. Try to deny it all you want but you want to fight because you simply want to."  
  
"Okay, I will admit that I love to fight. But when you say that I love to fight because it gives me a rush you were wrong. The reason that I fight is because I want to protect those who can't protect themselves and also to protect the ones that I care about. Such as my family, my digimon and my friends. You may look like me but clearly you don't know anything about me."  
  
As soon as I said that the figure faded away and in its place was a gateway. "I said it once and I will say it again, this is some crazy shit going on here. But hey, who said that this place was normal from the start?" "Not looking back I marched myself into the gateway and waiting to what was up ahead.  
  
****  
  
Melissa's POV...  
  
In this vas opening of emptiness I could see nothing as far as I could see. "Where is everybody? More to the point, where am I?" "What's the matter? Is little Melissa afraid?" "Of course not." I said as I looked side to side for where that voice came from. Turning around I came face to face with myself, or to be more precise a likeness of me.  
  
"Who are you and why do you believe that I am scared?" "I'm just an image that represents that tiny voice in your head telling you what you don't want to hear." "If that's so what would you be trying to tell me?"  
  
"Trying to tell you that you are nothing more than a pitiful little girl who has to rely on others since she can't do anything herself. Haven't you already forgotten when you needed Jonathan's help to stop LadyDevimon?" "You lie. I don't always depend on other people." "Don't try to kid yourself. All throughout your life when their was something you couldn't handle you relied on your parents, your brother, your digimon or your friends to help you."  
  
"Fine then, I will admit that their has been times when I looked towards others for help but not all the time. Sometimes my family and friends come to me if they need help. Besides, asking for help isn't a sign of weakness but showing that I am willing to admit that their are some things that I can't do alone and need help from the ones I trust."  
  
Finally getting that off my chest I looked on as my likeness started to go away and in its place was a gateway. Not wanting to stand around any longer in this place I decided to go through the gateway and hope that whatever was on the other side would be better than the place that I was leaving.  
  
****  
  
Jonathan's POV...  
  
Since I was able to get over from the blinding light of Reflectmon's attack I saw that their was absolutely nothing around in the place that I was some how taken to. "For someone who represents friendship you don't show it." said some voice that couldn't be identified since I was unable to figure out where it was coming from. "Now what is that suppose to mean?" I yelled.  
  
Out of nowhere a figure that looked just like me appeared. "It should be easy to understand. You have never shown any kind of friendship during this entire adventure." "That's not true. If what you said was true then I wouldn't have been here helping my friends." My remark seemingly amused the figure as he let out a dark chuckle.  
  
"Friends you say? Wasn't it you that took a nap and allowed Brad to go on his own despite the possibility of danger?" "Alright, I did do that. I wasn't really thinking at the moment. But that doesn't prove your point. As soon as he was in trouble I went to check out what was going on. Friendships don't always run as smoothly as you hope they do. At some point you may do something that could be consider a foolish but you can't put behind you then you never had a real friendship in the first place."  
  
With those words said, the figure started to fade away and taking its place was a gateway. For a while I didn't know whether or not that I wanted to go through the gateway. But after getting some kind of feeling I settled on going through it and wondering if the others would be on the other side.  
  
****  
  
Alice's POV...  
  
"Same old Alice. Always the same." "What? Where did that voice come from?" "It came from me." said the voice and seconds later an identical figure of myself showed up. "This is so weird." I mumbled to myself. "What did you mean by 'same old Alice'." "I was just stating that despite all the changes that have been happening you are still the same person with the same views on life."  
  
"That is absolute nonsense." "Oh really now? You always think that given time any problem can be resolved. However, when their is a problem that can't be solved by talking you try to deny it since it may prove that your ways might be wrong." "That's not true. I was able to convince Sam that he couldn't be as bad as his father once was."  
  
Despite coming up with a good remark my 'twin' gave me a wicked grin. "But have you forgotten that he only realized it after you got yourself hurt by Kimeramon?" "You might see it that way but before I went into the battle I saw that Sam was on the verge of coming to his senses and what happened to me just cleared it up for him." "But what if it hadn't worked?"  
  
"Then I would of tried something else. Just because I prefer to use my original ways doesn't mean I won't use something new if it means that it will help me or my friends in doing what is right." With obviously nothing more to say my 'twin' vanished into thin air and seconds later a gateway showed up.  
  
"I'll take a wild guess here and say that this would be the way out of here." Stepping into the gateway I thought to myself maybe that in some small way that figure was right. But as the old saying goes, nothing is for certain.  
  
****  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
"Do you actually consider yourself as an individual? That you are actually one of a kind?" questioned my double. "What are you talking about?" "Don't you see? How can you be yourself if you are trying to imitate someone?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Is that so? Then let me spell it out for you. You are nothing more than a second rate copy of Davis Motomiya and a poor one at that."  
  
"That's nonsense. I am in no way trying to copy my uncle." "You are mistaken. Just look at what has happen recently. You are always trying to be the big hero, always trying to save everyone and you even tried to become the leader when his son was gone. Having his name is even more proof of what I am saying. You are nothing more than a Davis Motomiya wannabe."  
  
"I don't consider those things as being proof of me being a copy. All that shows is me trying to do what I felt was right and willing to do what was needed to do to accomplish it. That is something that I learned from not only my uncle but my father as well. They have shown me that when needed you do what you believe it right. So get out of my way so I can do so."  
  
With that said, a gateway appeared in the spot that my double stood. As I inspected it I wondered what would the others do if they were in this situation. That when it hit me that I couldn't do that because they weren't in my situation. I had to decide this on my own and I came to my decision as I stepped into the gateway which close behind me.  
  
****  
  
Annie's POV...  
  
Complete darkness. That was all that I could see in the place that I was in. I had no idea where I was, how I got here and I started to have the feeling that their was something watching me. "What do we have here? Is little Annie going to cry now?" taunted someone that I couldn't see.  
  
"Where did that voice come from?" As if to answer my question, the one who spoke showed itself and when I got a good look at who it was I saw that the person looked just like me.  
  
"You are such a crybaby. Its no wonder that everyone thinks that you are a bother to them." "What are you talking about?" "It should be easy to understand. No one likes to be around you since all you do is wine and complain. For example, you complained so much that you made Jerry explode in anger because he couldn't take your constant wining." "So, I was tired from all the walking that we did the whole day and it wasn't just me, Andrew was complaining just as-" Before I could continue the figure interrupted. "Their is need to make excuses."  
  
"I wasn't trying to make excuses. I'll agree that I cry too much and become a bother sometimes but what do you expect, I am only five years old after all. It'll be a while until I get more mature but I am getting there. The others know this as well, that is why they understand and are able to bear with it because when I get older I will be able to deal with things on my own."  
  
With a deep sigh I relaxed as I watched as the figure begin to vanish from view but was shocked when a gateway suddenly appeared in its place. For a while I thought that this was some kind of trap but seeing as though it was seemingly the only way to get out of this place I figured to take my chances as I went into it and allowed it to close after I went in.  
  
****  
  
Jennifer's POV...  
  
"I hope the others are doing better than I am and that we are able to meet up with one another." "Now what's this?" bellowed someone's voice. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Listening more closely I realized that the voice was coming from behind. Turning quickly around I came face to face with a version of myself. "What do you mean haven't figured out what?" I asked once I got over my sudden surprise. "Isn't it obvious? None of your friends care about you." "Of course they care about me."  
  
"If that was true they apparently don't care enough to come and help you." "That has to be because something most of happen to them." "Then what about David?" That question really caught me off guard. "D-D-David!? What about him?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know. It is easy to tell that you have strong feelings for him and if he had similar feelings for you wouldn't he be here to save you?" "T-th-the reason why he isn't here is b-be-" As I tried to come up with a reply, the vision of 'myself' continued.  
  
"It is because he doesn't care for you like everyone else. Face facts Jennifer, no cares whether you live or die." When the figure said that I started to slowly believe that what it was saying was true. But from the back of my mind I remembered something that happen not so long ago.  
  
Flashback... (From Chapter 5)  
  
Nothing was said between us for a while as I allowed what I just said to sink in. "Your right Jennifer. My father is a great man but I shouldn't let that decide on how I make decisions." What he did next really surprised me. Reaching over he placed a hand on top of the hand that I had on his shoulder. "Thank you Jennifer. I really appreciate what you said."  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
"....You almost had me there." "What are you babbling on about?" "For a while I actually believed in what you were saying but I see clearly that all of my friends care for me." "But can you say the same for David Motomiya?" "I think out of all my friends I feel that David is the person that I have a strong connection with. Whether that is just as friends or something more I don't know. All I know is that I care deeply for my friends as they do for me."  
  
Suddenly, a gateway had replaced the image of me and having a feeling that this was the way out I went in. As I watched the gateway close behind me I wondered to myself to what was that figure trying to accomplish. In the end it doesn't matter since it couldn't fulfill its task. But in a strange twist of fate it allowed me to realized that I have to sort out these feelings that I have for David and to figure them out soon.  
  
****  
  
Samantha's POV...  
  
"Now where in the two words did that evil Reflectmon send me to?" I asked myself as I took in the complete emptiness that I was in. Before I could even take two steps, a flash of light appeared in front of me and when the light started to go away a person that was like a mirror image of me came into view.  
  
"You calling someone evil is like the pot calling the kettle black." said the image. "What are you jabbering on about?" "Sorry about that, I was just saying what you have been thinking of for some time." "Oh really and what would that be?"  
  
"Only that you are pretending to be on the side of the good guys but in reality you are as evil as anyone you have fought." "No....that's not true." "Then how would you explain when you attacked Henry and Michael?" "That wasn't all my fault. I was being controlled by Datamon."  
  
"A likely story. Deep down you know that I speak the truth." "You're wrong. At a time I believed that. But thanks to Henry and some needed thinking I realized that I am no more evil than him or my family."  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, the image of myself vanished and was replaced by some kind of gateway. I didn't know if this was suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing. But finally deciding that their wasn't any sign of danger I walked in and didn't look back as it closed itself.  
  
****  
  
David's POV...  
  
Nothingness. That was all I could see. Their wasn't another living thing around besides me. At least, that what I thought because seemingly appearing out of thin air something that looked just like me showed up. "What in the world? Who are you?" Apparently whoever this person was didn't seem to be the least bit concern.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm you or at least a part of you." "What do you mean?" "I represent what you refuse to believe." "If that is true then what are you trying to get at?" "Do you actually believe that you can be as good as your father?" questioned the figure.  
  
"Your father was a hero and a savior. But you....you are nothing more than a pale substitute to the original." "That's not true. I'm just as good as my father is." "Oh really? Well, lets list all the things that has happen then. First you let your parents to get taken away, argued with your friends, caused all of you to be separated and lets not forget that you almost got your good friend Jennifer killed. Is their anything else that you want me to mention?"  
  
"Those weren't all my fault. Their was no way that I could do to stop them." "Just face it David. You are nothing more than a boy who without his father around to tell him how to do things he is nothing more than a waste of space."  
  
"That is where you're wrong." "What!?" "I'll agree that I won't be a good leader and hero like my father has been but I am okay with that since I am suppose to do things in my own way. I have made plenty of mistakes but it allows me to learn from my mistakes and become a better leader and a better person. Now if you don't have anything else to say I suggest that you leave me alone."  
  
As fast as it appeared, the figure vanished. But that wasn't the only thing that happen as the whole area began to dissolve away and when it was gone a blinding flash of light developed everything. When I was finally able to see again I saw that I was back on the battlefield that I was fighting Reflectmon. I also saw that I wasn't the only one as everyone else were here as well with their digimon at the rookie level.  
  
Turning my attention over to Reflectmon I saw that he was in complete shock. "This is impossible. Their is no way that you could of possibly broken my Darkness Reflection spell." "Well I guess it is possible since we were able to do it. Now I think it is time for us to put an end to this along with you."  
  
Amazingly the back of my right hand started to glow again and I wasn't the only one that it was happening to. Each one of my friends had different colored symbols appearing on their hands. While this was going on each one of our digimon were glowing in the same color as the symbols on our hands. For me, I had a clue in what was going on and seemingly so did some of the others.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to....Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon, digivolve to....AeroVeedramon."  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to....Greymon. Greymon, digivolve to....MetalGreymon."  
  
"BlackAgumon, digivolve to....BlackGreymon. BlackGreymon, digivolve to....SkullGreymon."  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to....Garurumon. Garurumon, digivolve to....WereGarurumon."  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to....Angewomon."  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to....Birdramon. Birdramon, digivolve to....Garudamon."  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to....Aquilamon. Aquilamon, digivolve to....Silphymon." The ultimate form of Jennifer's digimon looked like a combination of Aquilamon and Gatomon with the lower part of its body being like a bird and the upper body looking like a cat human. The final touch was that covering his eyes were a gray visor.  
  
"Palamon, digivolve to....Togamon. Togamon, digivolve to....Lilymon."  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to....Angemon. Angemon, digivolve to....MagnaAngemon." Angemon's new ultimate form was a tougher version of his previous form. He now had eight gold wing on his back with the top two folded over his shoulder and the bottom two were wrapped around his waist. Covering his head was a long light purple helmet with a small gray cross in the front. On his left arm was a shield and on his right forearm was a energy dagger.  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to....Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon, digivolve to....MegaKabuterimon." He looked much like his champion form except he resembled more of a red beetle with a green type of jewel on his back.  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to....Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon, digivolve to....Zudomon." Zudmon was covered in grayish blue skin expect for his head, forearms and the lower part of his legs which were covered in orange fur. On his back was a huge turtle like shell that had three curved spikes in the center. A jagged horn was on his forehead and in his hand was a giant hammer.  
  
"Wormon, digivolve to....Stingmon. Stingmon, digivolve to....Kawagamon."  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to....Ankylomon. Ankylomon, digivolve to....Knightmon." No longer on four legs he was now covered in a suit of armor with a huge shield strapped to his back with a large sword by his side.  
  
"Floramon, digivolve to....Kiwimon. Kiwimon, digivolve to....Parrotmon." Parrotmon resembled a very large green parrot with the exception of a small gray helmet on his forehead with two feathers on top.  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to....BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon, digivolve to....LadyShadowmon." The new digimon was similar to Angewomon except that she was wearing a light blue leather outfit with Annie's symbol on the right leg and the lower back on it. On here back were two black raven like wings. Her skin color was a grayish white and had dirty blonde hair that went down past the shoulders.  
  
Once seeing that he was now up against fifteen ultimates, Reflectmon was in complete fright. Turning around he looked towards the castle. "Oh please master, assist me in defeating these trespassers." For almost a minute nothing happen. "Well, I guess your master doesn't care about what- " Before I could finish the front gates of the castle opened. Nothing could be seen until some figures were seen walking out of the shadows and once we got a good look at who they were we were speechless.  
  
Coming out of the shadows were all of our parents and along with their digimon. For what seemed like an eternity nothing was said as all of us kids had a stare off with our parents. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling that something wasn't right with this picture.  
  
My suspicion was confirmed as when I saw Annie running over to our mother. When I noticed that our mother had an evil smirk on her face I knew something wasn't right. Moving quickly I ran over and pulled her way in the nick of time because where Annie was standing a second ago became a crater since one of the parents' digimon fired a energy attack.  
  
"What is going on? Why did you guys do that?" None of them said anything for a while until the silence was broken with my father laughing but not in his usual way. Instead it was more like a evil and sinister laught. "You fools. It is time to put an end to you and we shall be the ones to do so."  
  
******************************************  
  
Man, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope that you enjoyed it and please send me reviews on what you thought about it. Next time I hope to have the next chapter out sooner but no promises. Also, before I have to say that I have also put up a new chapter to 'The Wanderer'. So if you are interested go read that one. 


	14. Prelude To A Unforseen Battle

Here is another chapter after a long wait between chapters. It's mostly a prelude chapter so it will be a little short but it is still good. Hope you enjoy it and as always, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 12:  
Prelude To A  
Unforeseen Battle  
  
David's POV...  
  
"Put an end to us? You're joking aren't you father?" Again he just laughed in that unfamiliar tone. "Afraid not. You see, we decided to join the superior team instead of being with losers like you." Looking more closely I saw that my father's eyes turn red for a couple of seconds before returning to their normal color. "No, that isn't it. Something must of happen to you while we were fighting for our lives."  
  
"They must have been put under brain control like I was." yelled Samantha. "What are you talking about Samantha and what did you mean by 'like I was'?" A look of uneasiness came over Samantha's face and it appeared that she couldn't get the words out until Henry helped to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"When we were all separated a digimon named Datamon used something called the Dark Necklace to put me under his control. He even made me attack Henry and Michael. Fortunately for me, Henry was able to get through to me which allowed me to break free." "So all we have to do is somehow get through to our parents so that they can return to normal and destroy the Dark Necklaces? That shouldn't be too hard to do." "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Just take a real good look at them and you'll she what I mean."  
  
Doing as she said I checked them over and saw that their wasn't any sign of a Dark Necklace or anything that looked suspicious. "What is this? I thought you said that they had to be wearing a Dark Necklace or some sort of device to be controlled. But they don't have anything like that so how could they be controlled?"  
  
"That is easy to explain." answered Reflectmon who was standing beside our parents. "The girl was correct in saying that your parents are under our control but after what happen with her my master learned from that mistake. Instead of using those Dark Necklaces he decided to use a different approach. After looking through Datamon's lad we discovered that he was developing a new form of mind control. Once we realized the possibilities that this could lead he had your parents and their digimon hooked up to the device and as you can see it was successful."  
  
To make matters worse, he went to stand beside my father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you touch him you twisted freak." "You should be real proud of your father. He put up quite the fight and was able to resist the mind control procese much longer than the others. But in the end he ended up just like the rest of them and what better way to prove it then by having him taking care of his very own son." Stepping aside he allowed my father to grab his D3 which started to glow a familiar glow.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to....Ex-Veemon." Following my father's example, all of the other parents started to digivolve their digimon to their highest levels.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to....WarGreymon." Where Agumon once stood was now a huge warrior type dinosaur with grey armor on his chest, legs and top of his head that had two curved horns on the sides and one in the front. On both of his arms were two gold ganleuts with three black claws at the end. The final touch was that on his back was a gold side with a symbol on its back that spilt in half.  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to....MetalGarurumon." Like with Garurumon, MetalGaruurmon stood on four legs but had blue and yellow armor all over his body except for his feet. On his back were two gold like wings that had yellow energy blades at the ends of them. Instead of a normal tail he had a metal tail with a blade at the end.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to....Birdramon. Birdramon, digivolve to....Garudamon."  
  
"Palamon, digivolve to....Togamon. Togamon, digivolve to....Lilymon."  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to....Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon, digivolve to....MegaKabuterimon."  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to....Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon, digivolve to....Zudomon."  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to....Angemon."  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to....Aquilamon."  
  
"Armadillomon, , digivolve to....Ankylomon."  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to....Stingmon."  
  
"Do you realize that it was pointless to fight against us? Now Davis, go on and destroy your son." ordered Reflectmon. But instead of doing that him and his digimon just stood there. "What are you doing? I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it." Without a word my father took a few steps in front of all the parents with Ex-Veemon right beside him.  
  
"That's it. Destroy him first then the others will soon follow." With a sadistic look on his face Reflectmon began to laugh with a hideous glee but that would be cut short when Ex-Veemon suddenly turned around and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"W-W-What is the me-meaning of this?" "It's nothing personal, it's just that you are in our way and it has been decided to get rid of the annoyance." Tossing him into the air fired a powerful VeeLaswer and with already being worn out ffrom his fight with us Reflectmon couldn't defend himself from the on coming attack.  
  
When he collieded with the attack he could only watch in horror as he slowly deleted away. Being the first one to recover from the shock of what just happen I took a few cautious steps towards my father. "Dad? Are you back to yourself again? If you know what I mean."  
  
"My question was answered when I looked into his still red eyes. "Don't let what just happen fool you. Reflectmon was no longer needed so he was taken care of. But that doesn't mean that we won't take you all out like he was." Despite being upset about my father's answer I looked at him with a unwavering stare.  
  
"That is sad to hear since you leave us with no choice but to fight. Though, you do realize that with the exception of two we have the advantage when it comes to higher evolved digimon?" "You have more higher level digimon than us but most of them are inexperience so they aren't use to their newer forms. Besides, we have something that will shift the momentum to our side. "And what would that be?"  
  
To answer my question both him and Jennifer's father raised their D3s into the air which began to glow along with both of their digimon. "Ex- Veemon,....Stingmon, DNA digivolve to...." In a big swirl of light the two digimon blended together to become one. "Paildramon."  
  
The now fused digimon had the main body of Ex-Veemon with two sets of wings on his back. Covering his legs, forearms and shoulders were these green colored type of battle armor. On his head was this black helmet with some sort of red visor over his eyes. Before any of us could wonder how this could of happen my mother, Yolei, TK and Cody followed their example.  
  
"Aquilamon,....Gatomon, DNA digivolve to....Silphymon." The digimon looked like Jennifer's with the exception that it had a darker color to it.  
  
"Ankylomon,....Angemon, DNA digivolve to....Shakkoumon." In the place that the two digimon once stood was a large digimon that was covered by a gray armor with some gold trim. On his back were a set of white wings with claw like hands on the end of both arms and on the top of his head was this gold colored object that looked like a vent.  
  
"By the look of shock on your faces you must be wondering how we were able to combined two digimon into one. It is quite a fascinating thing. After defeating MaloMyotismon we discovered some information about how two digimon could form a connection to become a even more powerful digimon and after many failed attempts the six of us were able to do it." Without warning, the three new digimon fired their attacks at us. "Desperado Blaster." "Static Force." "Shinning Faith." Thinking quickly we all moved out of the way.  
  
As soon as I regained my senses I saw that my father had a sinister smirk on his face. "What you just didi proves to me that you can't be our parents. At least the ones we know because they would never attempt to hurt us like you just did." Asuming a fighting stance I ready myself. Following my example all of the others did the same. *Prepare yourself you guys. This is one fight that we can't afford to lose.*  
  
***************************  
  
I know that it was a short chapter with somewhat of a cliffhanger at the end but I promise to have the next chapter out soon since I have almost the entire story done on paper. Remember to review before you go so I can know what you liked or disliked about it. 


	15. Family Battles

So here you go readers. Here is the next part of my story. Just to tell you ahead of time I will tell you that some of the battles are not that great. They are basically opportunities for the kids to express their feelings about what they must do and somewhat of a set up for the next part of my story. Anyways, enjoy and I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 13:  
Family Battles  
  
David's POV...  
  
Since we started out on this adventure I knew that we would have to go up against some tough things but I never guess that we would have to face off against our very own parents. As much as I wanted to not fight them I had no choice but to fight if I wish for them to be return to normal. "Listen up you guys. We mustn't let the fact that they are our parents to cloud our judgment. If we lose focus even for a second it could cause us dearly. Now it's time to decide who faces who."  
  
"I'll take my mother." answered Samantha. "While she does that, the Kamiya brothers will go against the father." "Henry and me will handle our mom and dad." "I think it will be right if I was the one to face my dad." said Michael. "That does double for me." added Brad. "Seeing as though their digimon have become one it's only right that me, Melissa and Annie handle our mothers." "The same can be said for me, Andrew and Alice." "I guess that means that Sam and me will be up against our fathers."  
  
Squaring off with our desired opponent(s) we all stood there, waiting to see who would make the first move. Almost simultaneously, both me and father gave the signal to attack.  
  
Jonathan's POV...  
  
Never in my wildest dreams did I ever thought that I would be going against my father in a battle. *No, don't start thinking that. Remember what David said. They may be our parents but it doesn't mean they should be taken lightly.* That was easier said than done. Not only did I not want to fight against my father because of the respect that I had for him but also because of the difference in power. While my digimon was the ultimate level his was at the level of a mega. "This is going to be a more tougher than I thought." "You don't know the half of it." said my father as he stood beside MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Your digimon is strong its true. But mine not only is at a more advance level but has had far more experience in battle while yours only has only mere weeks." "You may have the advantage in experience and power but when it comes to determination we are about even so this could go either way." Not having anything more to say we gave our digimon the order to attack.  
  
Charging forward WereGarurumon was about to strike MetalGarurumon until he flew out of range. "What is the meaning of this? I thought you wanted to fight." "Oh we are going to fight. I just decided to start it off right." Hovering in the air MetalGarurumon armed numerous missiles at us.  
  
"Giga Missiles." Shooting out of MetalGarurumon's body were numerous missiles. Acting quickly WereGarurumon started to dodge them and while doing that he grabbed me for protection. "That's right, keep running because if you don't it will be all over for you."  
  
Samantha's POV...  
  
"Please mom. I really don't want to do this." "That's too bad because I have no problem with it." Coming straight at us came my mom's digimon to deliver a quick ending move. Moving aside my digimon avoided the upcoming attack and countered with a punch to the face. "What is this? I thought you said you wouldn't attack." "I said that I didn't want to but it doesn't mean that I wouldn't." "So, you are actually willing to fight your very own mother? I thought that I raised you better than that." "You are not my mom. At least not the one that I came to respect. Now lets continue this fight."  
  
In a unspoken agreement we sent both digimon to attack and despite the difference in experience the fight was pretty much even. "I have to admit, you have raised your digimon well if it is able to stand toe to toe with mine. But when it comes down to it you don't have what it takes to beat me." "Well, as much as I appreciate that heartfelt compliment I say we end this."  
  
Understanding what I was getting at {Garudamon} covered herself in a wave of red flames to prepare for the final attack. "I'll agree with you. We should end this. Following my digimon's example, her Garudamon covered herself in the same red flames. "Wing Blade." Firing their attacks at the same time they both went at one another and when they collide it caused the whole area to be covered in a blinding light.  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
Despite the fact that I didn't want to fight my father I knew that I had to if I wanted to free him from the mind control that he was under. "As much as I don't want to do this you leave me with no choice but to take you on father. I just wish that their was another way to do this." "But their isn't their? So lets skip the talking and get to the fighting." Silently I agreed and moved in for the attack.  
  
Soaring up into the sky both of our Kabuterimons began to go at each other with everything that they had. "Give it up son. You should be smart enough to realize that you have no chance in beating me. I have you out matched in every category." "I wouldn't say that is entirely true since nothing is ever certain because it could all change in a blink of an eye and don't be surprised if I prove it."  
  
Henry's POV...  
  
All through my life I have known my mother to be a person who preferred peace over fighting. However, because of the apparent result from being brain washed it changed her ethics. Looking into her eyes I could see that her once gentle look was replaced by vicious anger. "Mother, please, don't do this. Lets stop this before anything bad happens that we will regret later on." "Quit your stalling and fight because you won't last long against me if you do." "I really don't want to do this but I have no choice. Go for it {Lilymon}."  
  
Even though that the two Lilymon were different genders they went flying into the air and went at one another. "Flower Cannon." Putting her hands together she formed a green ball of energy and fired it. Acting quickly my Lilymon brought out his vine whip and with a strike of the whip he knocked the attack away. "If we do have to fight at least vice me your best. Don't give me any of this pussyfooting around." "Very well then. If that is what you wish for I will be more than gracious enough to do so."  
  
Brad's POV...  
  
Not expecting our parents to be the next opponents and not knowing what to do against my father I could only come up with was avoiding his Zudomon's assault. "What is this? I thought you could at least give us a challenge. Apparently you turned out to be nothing more than a sniffling coward." "Trust me, this is more tough than it seems father. I mean not all of us have been brainwashed into doing this."  
  
My comment seemingly struck a nerve because he increase the intensity in his attacks and he was finally able to make contract when my Zudomon was knocked down by a shoulder tackle. "That's it. I rather not do this but I have no choice. Do it {Zudomon}. "Vulcan's Hammer." Raising his giant hammer up he slammed it down to the ground. The force of the blow caused a form of orange energy in the shape of an arrow to shoot out and collide with my dad's Zudomon which made him stagger back a bit. "So at last you decided to fight back. Maybe now this will get more interesting."  
  
Terry's POV...  
  
I knew that it would be tough to fight my father but it got even more tougher with my father joining his digimon with Cody Hida's digimon to become one. Hopefully with me working together with my brother Andrew and Alice we might have a chance in winning. At least I hope so.  
  
"Well, are you three ready to start this or not?" questioned my father. "In due time but answer us this. Why are you willing to go through with this?" "You want to know why? The reason we are doing this is because we have been ordered to and quite frankly none of us have a problem with that order." "You just prove to me that you are not my father, at least not in spirit."  
  
Without needed to be told all three of our digimon fired their attacks." "Sonic Destroyer." "Berserk Sword." "Angel Rod." All of the attacks combined to become one. "Pathetic. You know what to do Shakkoumon." Opening the compartment on his chest Shakkoumon began to suck up the energy of the combined attack. When he was done he closed his chest compartment and blew a stream of steam from the top of his head. "You'll have to do better than that since our digimon is able to absorb vas amounts of energy from enemy attacks and make them harmless. Now to show you an example of his power he will prefer an demonstration."  
  
With that said Shakkoumon's eyes began to glow red. "Justice Beam." Firing out of his eyes came two red beams that came at us. Reacting quickly Knightmon stepped in front of us and placed his sheild in the way of the blast that resulted in the attack to have no effect. "Clever, using that sheild to protect you three. Obviously your digimon are more resourcful than we thought." exclaimed Cody. "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."  
  
Jerry's POV...  
  
Man, just when I thought is adventure couldn't get anymore weirder this crazy shit has to happen. I mean fighting evil digimon is hard enough but now me and my brother had to face a tougher challenge as we have to go against our very own father. Even though our dad's digimon was at the mega level we still stood a chance of winning with MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon, two of the strongest digimon around. I knew that the chances were against us but we still could win even if it was a small one.  
  
"Alright dad. Lets get this over and done with." "My, my, do I sense some hostility?" "You think? What do you expect when you suddenly have to fight your father, a man that we really respect?" spat out my brother Davis. "Well then if you have a problem with it then why don't you do something about it?" Doing what he suggested the both of us ordered our digimon to attack. Both of them were trying their best but it still wasn't enough since they weren't as experience in combat and also because they were going up against one of the most powerful digimon ever known.  
  
"Giga Missiles." Firing out of MetalGreymon's chest came two large missiles. Following his example, SkullGreymon fired his Dark Shot attack to join the other two. "Great Tornado." Spinning around WarGreymon made a huge tornado which created strong winds that made all three missiles to be blown away. "That was a nice try there you two but you'll have to do better than that do stop me and WarGreymon." "If that is the case so bit it. Ready Jerry?" "You know it brother. Let do this." Charging forward we ready ourselves for the next round.  
  
Melissa's POV...  
  
We thought everything would be easier with all of the digimon reaching the ultimate level and taking care of Reflectmon. But that all changed when we suddenly had to go up against our parents. I really didn't want to take any part to do with this but I had no choice but to get involve if I wanted to get my mom back to normal. "Come on you two, lets get this over with."  
  
Seemingly feeling the same, Jennifer sent in her {Silphymon} to go against our mothers' version of the same digimon. As the two went at each other it looked as though the both of them were evenly match in both speed and strength. Not taking any chances I told Angewomon to join in but despite her helping they couldn't get a solid advantage. "Alright Silphymon, it's time to stop playing around." spoke Yolei.  
  
With a twisted smirk on our moms' digimon it began to knock down both digimon with ease. "Did you actually believe that you could take us on because it was two against one? We were just toying with you but it's time that we put an end to you." Knowing what they were getting at their Silphymon started to form an energy ball of red and white energy between his hands. "Static Force." Lauching the attack he fired it at Jennifer's {Silphymon} and Angewomon. Luckily they moved out of the way so the attack harmlessly hit the ground.  
  
"That was close. We better not allow any of those attacks make contact or we will be in serious trouble." commented Jennifer. While our digimon went back into action I noticed that Annie was crouching down and covering her ears with her digimon LadyShadowmon hovering beside her. Going over to her I could hear her mumbling something. Kneeling next to her I tried to figure out what the problem was.  
  
"Annie? Annie, what's the matter?" "I don't want to do this. Why do we have to fight against our very own mother Melissa?" I must of have let it slip my mind that my sister was only a five year old girl who has never experience anything like this before in her life. Not even thinking it, I brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this Annie? You shouldn't be seeing something like this at such a young age. But we must to free them. David, and all of us realize this and despite how much we hate it we must fight to save them."  
  
Nothing was said as I allowed Annie to think about what I said. My attention soon changed when Angewomon came crashing down to the ground shortly followed by Jennifer's {Silphymon}. "How sad. I at least thought you would have lasted longer than that. Go ahead Silphymon and end this." Doing as told he powered up another energy attack. "Static Force." Not being able to avoid it we could only look on and wait for the end.  
  
"Do it LadyShadowmon." Flying into the path of the attack she swatted it away as if it was nothing. Turning back around I saw Annie with a look of determination on her face. "Looks like you're ready to join in the fight sister." It is because you Melissa. Thanks to you I am willing to do what it takes to free all of the parents."  
  
"So you have another digimon helping you." exclaimed Yolei. "Who cares, all that means that their will be another one to be laid out along with the others. Show them what I mean Silphymon." Flying forward he attempted to deliver a flying kick to LadyShadowmon but she simply moved out of the way and used a kick of her own. "That's the way LadyShadowmon. It's time to finish this fight now."  
  
Following her partner's orders she started to move her amrs in a large circular fashion. After doing this for a few moments an image of what look like a moon appeared in front of her. "Lunar Eclipse." Thrusting her arms forward she sent the moon that she created towards Silphymon. Despite his best efforts he could not prevent the attack from driving him to the ground and when it did it caused a huge exposion. "Alright you did LadyShadowmon." "I wouldn't start celebrating just yet Annie. This isn't over." remarked Jennifer.  
  
To seemingly confirm her suspicion out of the smoke came Silphymon but it was now all cut up and bruised. "Impressive. I never figured that such an attack would come from a inexperience ultimate level digimon. This might make things more interesting." "You don't know the half of it. Trust mewhen i saw that round two is about to start."  
  
David's POV...  
  
For my whole life I have looked up to my father for everything that he has done in his life. That was why this was so hard to see him like this. It was as though he was a shell of his true self. Looking to my right I say that Sam was reluctant to take part in this. I had to be strong, at least for his sake because if I couldn't stand up against this how could I ask him to?  
  
"Well I must say that I am impress." spoke my father with a twisted smirk on his face. "You were able to defeat Trevor, stand up against Reflectmon, take out the leader of the Shibomon group and the first to have their digimon to reach the ultimate level. You are definitely a chip off the old block." "Why thank you but lets stop with the witty banter and get to the thing at hand."  
  
Without a word we agreed to go straight to the action as we sent both of our digimon into action. Not knowing what to expect from the recently new DNA digimon I couldn't come up with a determined plan of how to take this fight so I just had to react to things as they came. Both digimon began their fight by flying up into the air where they went at one another with fists and kicks. As they continued to fight it looked as though they were about even in strength.  
  
Soon the two stopped and separated from one another. "Be careful AeroVeedramon. Even though it seems that things look even for the time being their is something telling me that their is more to this Paildramon than meets the eye. So be on your guard." "Wise judgment there. It's apparent to why you are considered the leader of your group. You aren't willing to take unnecessary chances in this fight since you don't have any clue about what our digimon is capable of. Maybe this will help you in understanding him." said Ken.  
  
Understanding what his partner was getting at he grabbed the two blasters that were strapped to his sides. "Desperado Blaster." Firing both of his blasters he sent several energy blasts at rapid succession. Moving quickly AeroVeedramon avoided the attack but it wouldn't last. "Cable Catcher." He fired one claw from each hand and attach to each of them were a long cable. They soon wrapped around AeroVeedramon which made him fall to the ground.  
  
"Nice try. You were able to dodge the first attack but you weren't able to do the same with the last one. Overall you didn't do so badly however in the end you couldn't live up to the reputation that you have made for yourself. With nothing more to wittiness, it's time to finish this off." Retracing his claws he grabbed his blasters. "Desperado Blaster." Once again he fired numerous energy blasts that caused a huge cloud of dust. Not being able to do anything I along with everyone could do nothing but wait and see what has happen to my partner and friend.  
  
Soon the smoke cleared and where AeroVeedramon once stood was now a crater. "What a shame. It really didn't take much to take care of him but I guess we can still have some fun with out sons." mocked my father. Slowly the three of them began to walk towards us. "V-Wing Blade." Out of nowhere a V shape energy attack hit the ground between the two groups. Up in the sky was AeroVeedramon who was being held by Kuwagamon. Settling back to the ground they ready themselves for the next part of the fight.  
  
"Well done." spoke Ken with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "I didn't suspect that my son would actually be able to think of such a plan. Quite clever." "Thank you but I don't care what you say because even though you may look and sound like my father you are definitely not him. My real father wouldn't be willing to go through something like this and both me and certainly David can tell that the both of them are trying to get out."  
  
I don't know if it was what Sam said or a combination of something else but I saw that both of our fathers slightly began to twitch as if they were fighting with themselves. Soon the seemingly internal struggle was over and those evil snares reappeared on their faces. "My, it seems that those pathetic excuses for fathers haven't still realize that it is pointless to keep fighting." "Don't try to kid us. We can see that you are slowly losing control and most of us are close to winning and it won't be long until we come out on top. So why don't you just give up now and save us the trouble?"  
  
To my surprise both of them started to laugh. "Do you mind telling us what so funny?" "We're laughing because of your ignorance. Did you actually think that our digimon when combined can only become Paildramon? If so then you are sadly mistaken." They then lifted their D3s into the air which caused their digimon to be covered in a white light. "Paildramon, mega digivolve to....Imperildramon."  
  
Now standing in front of us was this huge four legged creature that had blue and white scaly skin and had black armor covering most of its body. On each of his two front legs were three claw blades, two red wind on his back with what look liked a large cannon between them. The final touch was that on top of his head was a black helmet with white and orange trim.  
  
All the action stopped as everyone looked in awe at the huge digimon. "Let me introduce you to Imperildramon. He's a mega level digimon who can destroy a mountain with a single shot from his Positron Laser attack. To give you an example of his power we'll give you a demonstration." Doing as my father said the new mega level digimon began to power up his cannon. "Positron Laser."  
  
With a tremendous force Imperildramon fried a large blast of energy from his weapon to a nearby mountain. When the attack hit it caused a huge shock wave which made all of us to be knocked to the ground. After everything calmed down we looked at where the mountain stood but all that was left was a crater. "What power and from one attack."  
  
"Do you see now that you can't possibly win against him." hollered my father as he and the rest of our parents along with their digimon lined up beside Imperildramon. "You may have a super strong digimon on your side but it doesn't mean we won't fight with all that we have." I exclaimed with everyone giving their support. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you. That is why we are going to make things even better for our side."  
  
Once again my father raised his D3 to the air but he wasn't the only one since the rest of them lift their own digivices. By doing that all of their digimon began to glow as they reverted back to their rookie levels. "What gives? Why are the other digimon dedgivolving?" "Because their energy was need to allow Imperialdramon to get an upgrade." We could see that all the energy that they gathered formed into a ball of energy that was sent into Imperialdramon which developed him completely in light. "Imperialdramon, mode change to....Fighter Mode."  
  
As if facing off against Imperialdramon as he was before wasn't going to be hard enough the form he was now in look to be even more tougher. The new form was like his previous one but was more human as he stood on two feet and the cannon that was on his back was now attached to his right forearm. "Introducing Imperialdramon but now in his Fighter Mode. Just when you thought that beating him in his previous form was going to be tough you will see that his newest form will make him practically invincible." Nothing was said as we all looked at what laid in front of us.  
  
"Oh my lord. What a incredible force." I managed to stuttered out as I was like all the others were nearly speechless as this new and apparently stronger form of Imperialdramon. "But even with things as bad as they look we won't give up and we will find a way to win. Even if it means that I have to go down to do so."  
  
****************************  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know that I left another chapter with somewhat of a cliffhanger but it needed to be done so to set up the next chapter. With that said I hope that you leave a review of this chapter so I will know how you felt about it. 


	16. Forces Dropping! New Hope Arrives

Here you go readers. Here is another chapter to my story. This chapter may seem to be a short one but it is mostly setting up for the next couple of chapters so I hope you can understand. Before I go I want to mention that their will be a important message about this story at the end of the chapter. Like usual, I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter: 14  
Forces Dropping!  
New Hope Arrives  
  
David's POV...  
  
Impossible. That was the best way to describe our chances of winning a fight against an all powerful figure like Imperialdramon. But as I said before I would do everything in my power to end this without much damage. "Listen everyone, stay strong. Either we win or together we fall." Standing tall each one of us kids stood up and readied ourselves to go into battle.  
  
"Brave words for someone who doesn't really know what he is up against." "Maybe I don't know everything that is going on but I don't care. I will not stand back and allow you to run a rampage in both worlds. You may not remember but you all fought to protect both of them from evil beings like the one you are being used by. Fight whatever hold that is being used on you and help put an end to it." It was then that I saw each one of the parents were slightly twitching and I saw that I wasn't the only one to notice this.  
  
"Enough stalling. Its time to deal with you all now." "Not if we take care of your dragon fighter first." claimed Jerry. "Go for it SkullGreymon. Give it all you have." Charging forward SkullGreymon went for the attack but before he could get far he was knocked down by a vicious kick to the gut. Seeing his brother's partner taken down without a second thought David sent MetalGreymon in but he to was taken cared of quickly with another kick.  
  
"Unbelievable, I mean I know that Imperialdramon is a mega level digimon but he was able to deal with two ultimates after only two hits." said an astonished Michael. "Who cares what level he's at all we have to do is work together to come out on top." spoke Henry. "I wouldn't be so sure that will happen." "What do you mean by that Samantha?" "I mean that none of our digimon can match up with Imperialdramon's power. The best thing that we can do for the time being is get away from here and comeback when we are stronger." "Nonsense." I yelled out which startled everyone. After calming down I continued.  
  
"Listen you guys we can't just run away after we worked so hard to get where we are. If we do than everything that we have done would be a waste. I don't know about the rest of you but I rather go down fighting then live on being afraid. Now who is with me?" Immediately both of my sisters joined me and slowly the others began to joined up one by one. "Thanks you guys. Now listen, I have a plan that may work but we need to work together. First off, I want Jerry, Brad, Jonathan, Henry and Terry to have their digimon fire their strongest attacks at Imperialdramon. Do it now."  
  
Moving quickly the five of them moved into position and ready for attack. "Dark Shot." "Vulcan's Hammer." "Wolf Claw." "Thorn Whiplash." "Escaliber." All the attacks combined together as they surrounded the Dark Shot missile where it went straight at Imperialdramon and when the attack hit it created a large cloud of dust. Not allowing him time to recover I put phase two of my plan into action. "Davis, Melissa, Annie, Michael and Sam, its your turn to fight."  
  
Following the lead of the others they went on the attack. "Giga Missile." ''Celestial Arrow." "Lunar Eclipse." "Horn Buster." "Power Guillotine." Similar to what happen with the last group attack they combined into one and hit Imperialdramon dead on through the smoke. "Great. Jennifer, Samantha, Alice and Andrew, it's our turn now." As with the last two groups we put the final part of my plan into action.  
  
"V-Wing Blade." "Static Force." "Wing Blade." "Beserker Sword." "Sonic Destroyer." As the V-Wing Blade attack went forward the other four attacks came together and helped propel the attack through the smoke and exploded when it struck Imperialdramon. Not a word was said as we waited to see what the end result of the three-part attack.  
  
The smoke began to clear and to our horror there stood Imperialdramon and except for some slight abrasions he was perfectly fine. "Impossible. He was hit with our strongest attacks and he's practically unharmed. What is it going to take to put him down?" "Why don't you just face the fact that you have no chance in stopping him. Now just give yourselves up so we can put an end to this." said my father. "No way. We'll never surrender when we still have the will to continue fighting." "If that is your answer then you leave us with no other choice."  
  
Giving the signal Imperialdramon lifted his right arm and aimed his blaster at us. "Positron Laser." Like with what happen last time he fired a powerful energy blast only this time it seemed to be even stronger than the last. The end result from the attack was that all the digimon had reverted to rookie forms with all of us kids were battered and bruised.  
  
Davis K.'s POV...  
  
"Oh man, I thought nothing could be stronger then the previous form of Imperialdramon but this one seems to be several times tougher. It looks as thought it will only be a matter of time until we meet our end." I muttered as I was one of the few to stagger back to their feet. "Don't think like that. We can't just roll over and play dead." "Your brother is right Davis. We have accomplished so much to simply end like this." added Jonathan as he joined me and Jerry. "You guys are right. David said it himself when he said that their is too much on the line to surrender now. We must continue."  
  
Suddenly, the symbols on our hands started to glow again but this time our D3s also glowed. They soon stopped glowing and we discovered that they had now changed. Instead of the usual D3 design they had a whole new look. (Picture the ones that were used in season 4). The new digivices weren't the only thing that was a result of the glowing symbols as our digimon glowed as well.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to....WarGreymon." The new mega level digimon was like my father's except that he had a darker color to it.  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to....MetalGarurumon." Similar to what happen with me, his digimon was now at the mega level only with it having a slightly darker color.  
  
"BlackAgumon, warp digivolve to....BlackSkullGreymon." The new form of BlackAgumon was similar to his SkullGreymon form except that he was now covered in a dark purple armor skin with two large wings on his back.  
  
"This was an unexpected twist but we shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste." Understanding what I was getting at all three of us sent our newly evolved mega digimon to fight. Flying up into the air WarGreymon raised his arms up. "Terra Force." A giant ball of energy quickly began to form in his hands. Joining him in the air was MetalGarurumon who was ready to help.  
  
'Metal Wolf Snout." Shooting from his nostrils were four blue laser beams that were heading towards the Terra Force attack. From the ground BlackSkullGreymon prepared to join in. "Maltan Fireball." Rearing his head back he launched several fireballs from his mouth. The two attack went into the Terra Force which increased it. Feeling that the time was right WarGreymon launched the attack.  
  
Despite it moving slowly it went on its course towards Imperialdramon who just stood still and allowing the attack to hit him. When it was about to hit he raised his hands up and stopped the super charged Terra Force in it's tracks. All of us were shocked at his sudden move and even more shocked when he slowly began to step forward with it. "No way. How can he not only stop the attack but also push it back?"  
  
We couldn't come up with an answer as we could only look on as the attack was hurled right back at us. Unprepared for this we were unable to put up an effective defense . The attack didn't make an actually direct hit put it was so powerful that the shock waves were strong enough to knock all three of them down and make them revert all the way back down to their in-training forms. Being somewhat weaken from the same blast we were in no condition to put up any kind of defense. To put it bluntly, we were completely at their mercy.  
  
David's POV...  
  
I was surprised at what just happen. With ease Imperialdramon was able to takedown three mega level digimon at the same time even with them throwing everything they had at him. Now with them out of commission their was no who could possibly stand up against him. I hated to admit it but we were pretty much screwed.  
  
As he began to come towards us to put an end to us I just waited for the moment to arrive. However, before he could get far he was struck with an attack. Turning to where the attack came form and saw that it was from Hawkmon who was barely flying in front of Jennifer. "Jennifer, what in the world are you doing?" "What does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to stop him." "Are you out of your mind? Get away from there before its too late." "No, I won't run away. All that I am doing is what you would do if you were in the same position."  
  
I was surprised at what Jennifer said. Not from what was said but because she was right about me doing the same thing that she was doing. If that was true though then why wasn't I there and helping her? It wasn't because I was too hurt to help. It was because I was afraid.  
  
Afraid that I couldn't do anything that would make a difference. I had to get over my fear so I could help the person that I-. "Its time to do away with these constant interruptions. Deal with this nuisance Imperialdramon." ordered my father but when he did that I notice that both he and Jennifer's father were seemingly having a fight within themselves. That thought went out of my head as I saw Imperialdramon send an energy blast at Jennifer.  
  
Not even thinking about it I ran towards them to do whatever I could do. Moving quickly I placed myself and use my body to cover the both of them from the on coming blast. When the blast crashed to the ground it resulted in a huge explosion that wasn't as strong as the previous one but it still had a tremendous force behind it as it collide with my body.  
  
Jennifer's POV...  
  
After sometime the explosion finally began to subside when. When it was cleared I got back to my feet with Hawkmon in my arms. The two of us seemed to be fine but it appeared that the same couldn't be said for David as he hasn't moved from the ground. Kneeling down beside him I went to check on him and was horrified that his whole back of his body was badly cut and scraped up. "David wake up. Please say something."  
  
Thankfully he started to regain consciousness. "Uh....Jennifer." he spoke with a hoarse voice. "Are you okay?" "I should be asking you that." Looking at his back I saw that it was bleeding profusely. "You're in bad shape David. We have to get Brad over here to treat these wounds." Before I could move he grabbed my arm. "Don't worry. These wounds are not that bad. As long as you're okay I will be fine."  
  
I was touched by his words and slowly I placed my hand on top of his. When that happen the symbol on David's hand started to glow again but along with it his D3 was also glowing in the same color. As this was going on Veemon was consumed in a similar glow. "Veemon, warp digivolve to....{Imperialdramon}." To everyone's' surprise there now stood another Imperialdramon but unlike our parents' version this new one was a darker color and was in his Dragon Mode.  
  
"This is great." spoke David with a strain voice. "It looks like things are beginning to look up for us." "You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard David." "What are you talking about? I feel fine." Trying to prove it he tried to get to his feet but he fell right back to the ground. "Okay, maybe I was wrong. Still that doesn't mean that I can lead in the attack." Giving the signal his {Imperialdramon} fired a Positron Laser blast.  
  
"So is that how you want to play? Will two can play that game." exclaimed David's father. Understanding what he meant their Imperialdramon use the same attack. Went the two blasts hit it resulted in a huge explosion that consumed the whole area in a blinding light.  
  
******************************  
  
Getting straight to the important message I mention about earlier, it should be interesting for some of you. I have finish writing up all the chapters for this story, all I need to do is now type it up and fix up a few details. With it now finish I will put up one of the remainng chapters each week. So expect it another chapter sometime next week. 


	17. Fight Coming To A Close

Here you go readers, here is this week's chapter. I hope you will like how I finish this fight. Not to waste anymore time, read the the same and as usual, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 15:  
Fight Coming To A Close  
  
Jennifer's POV...  
  
The combined blast from the two powerful attacks was a tremendous sight. They became a huge ball of swirling light that was actually making a crater in the ground. When it finally started to disperse it was revealed that neither Imperildramon were harmed. In fact it looked as though none of them were even fazed by it in the least.  
  
"Impressive. Even with him only in his Dragon Mode he was still able to stand toe to toe against our Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Maybe this will be interesting after all." sneered my father. "Don't take us so slightly." retorted David as he was struggling to stay conscious. "Just because your digimon is in a higher form doesn't mean you'll win " "Then lets see if what you say is true boy." With that said their Imperialdramon charged into battle.  
  
Seeing that he would be at a disadvantage on the ground {Imperialdramon} flew up into the air. Not letting him get away Imperialdramon went flying after him. He tried to strike with a quick slash but {Imperialdramon} avoided it and delivered a head butt to the chest. As that was going on all of us kids were trying to mend our wounds.  
  
The majority of us just had minor scrape and bruises but the same couldn't be said for David who was bleeding profusely and it seemed to have a badly damage left arm. "Stop moving David. Let Brad mend to your injuries." I pleaded to him. "Forget it, I mean I will admit that I am not at one hundred percent but I will be fine." he said in a attempt to convince me but it didn't work as he started to cough up blood. It looked as though David was also bleeding internally.  
  
"There's no point in lying about it. It's obvious that you're in no condition to do anything at the moment. So please just stay still and try to somewhat recover." "No, I can't. I have to help in anyway that I can." "But why can't you? Why won't you let yourself time to recuperate?" "Because I can't stand back and see you or anyone else get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you." I was taken by complete shock by what he said. "W-Wh-What do you mean David?"  
  
"....I mean that....that I care for you Jennifer." With his uninjured right arm he reached up and stroked my cheek. "For a long time I have had deep feelings for you that surpasses just friendship. This has been something that I have wanted to say for quite sometime. Jennifer,....I love you." Unbelievable. I could hardly believe what I heard David say. It was something that I have been waiting for him to say for so long that it felt like a dream. "Oh David, I don't know what to say. On second thought, their is something that I can say about it. I l....love you to David."  
  
With those words said I started to lean towards him. When we were mere inches from our lips coming together his hand started to shine again but it wasn't the only one as my hand was also glowing. Seconds later David's entire body was glowing in the same color as the symbol on his hand till he was not able to be seen. His body then went hovering in the air and went straight into the body of {Imperialdramon}. Everything seemed to stop as {Imperialdramon} had the same gold glow that was surrounding David.  
  
"{Imperialdramon}, mode change to....Fighter Mode." To our amazement the being that was standing before us was now another {Imperialdramon} in Fighter Mode. He looked exactly like his counterpart but with a slightly darker color. All of us were in complete surprise at this turn of events but their was a question to be ask. "What has happen to David?"  
  
David's POV...  
  
For who knows how long I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that I was still at the battle field but I was now seeing it from an extremely high view. I didn't understand what this meant until I looked at my hands. They weren't mind but they were the ones of {Imperialdramon} in Fighter Mode. To further confuse me was that when I looked in front of me I saw Imperialdramon.  
  
If what I was seeing was in fact looking at the same Imperialdramon that belong to both of mine and Jennifer's dad then what was I looking from? *You are inside of me.* spoke a mysterious voice. "Who said that? Show yourself." *I already said who I am. You are inside me, therefore, that means I am all around you.* "Enough with the mumbo jumbo, tell me who you are." *Very well then. Maybe this will help.*  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of me. As it was beginning to fade away I could see that a figure was inside the flash of light. When it finally disappeared the figure was able to be identified and I was shocked to see who it was. "Veemon?" Indeed it was Veemon but to be more precise it was an image of Veemon since I was able to see right through him. "Veemon, if what you say is true could you possibly tell me how this happen?"  
  
*I'm not all that sure myself but what I do know is that when the symbol on your right hand started to react and along with the strong bond that we share it somehow allowed you to join with my body which also had our minds become one.* "So does that mean we have what it takes to win this fight?" *That is not for certain. But with this new development we have a better chance on winning since we are of one mind and body.*  
  
"Okay, I might not fully understand how this happen but as long as it helps us to put an end to this fight then I am up for it. Now lets do this." With that said me and the image of Veemon joined together to fight. It was amazing what I was experiencing. Whatever I did {Imperialdramon} would do the same thing. Currently the fight was quite even with neither one getting a solid hit.  
  
The tide finally changed when we were caught off guard with a side kick to the gut. When that happen I felt the blow in the same exact place that {Imperialdramon} was hit. Apparently feeling each others pain were one of the bad side effects of becoming one being. Shaking off the blow I focused and was able to comeback with a elbow to the chest.  
  
Back and forth the fight went with neither of us even bothering to block any of the hits as we put all we had in each hit. As this went on I thought that I caught glimpses of some kind of figure floating in the sky. I really didn't think much of it since I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. But I started to think other different when that figure kept on appearing.  
  
"Veemon, have you been seeing the same figure in the sky as I have?" *Yes I have and something tells me that their is more to that unknown than meets the eye.* As if to prove his point the figure showed up again but this time we noticed that it had some type of tentacles that were connected to the back of the heads of very parent and digimon.  
  
"So that is how they are doing it. Apparently whatever this Datamon brain washing treatment was is also responsible for that creature existing so that it could retain their control on the parents and digimon. Then if having it exist keeps them under mind control then maybe getting rid of it could possibly stop it." *That maybe true but before we can worry about that we have to deal with Imperialdramon.* To further his point we started to struggle against him.  
  
"We have to come up with something to distract him long enough so that we can take care of that creature. I'm open to any suggestions." *I may have an idea but it has to be at the right moment for it to work.* Trusting my partner I allowed him to go ahead with his plan. Putting his plan into motion he jumped back and charged up for another Positron Laser attack. "What's the point of using that attack? It won't help you win this fight." mocked my father. "Maybe so but whoever said that I was aiming at Imperialdramon?"  
  
To everyone's surprise {Imperialdramon} pointed his laser to the ground of his mirror image. Before our opponent could react {Imperialdramon} fired his laser at the ground in front of Imperialdramon. This move caused the ground from underneath the mirror image to collapse and covered the whole area in a thick layer of dust that made it impossible to see anything.  
  
Using this diversion to my advantage I charged up for hopefully the last attack that I would need to use. Gathering up the energy that I wanted I jumped out from the dust cloud and aimed the laser cannon at the unidentified creature that was controlling our families. "This is it. This is where it ends."  
  
With everything that I had I fired a powerful Positron Laser. Not being able to defend from the on coming attack, the unknown creature couldn't counter it in time as the attack devoured him until their wasn't a trace left of him. As this was going on all the tentacles that were connected to the parents and digimon also began to dissolve but before they disappeared completely a jolt of electricity to all that it was touching. Even Imperialdramon was scrumming to the high voltage as he split back to Veemon and Wormmon.  
  
Soon after that happen everything around me turned bright. When I was able to see again I saw that I was still on the battlefield but I was now seeing it as I would normally see it. Things became clearer when I looked at my side to see Veemon. I guess after the battle me and Veemon separated from one another and along with that all the injuries that I had were now fully healed as if they were never there. Putting that all behind me I turned my attention to my parents who were still laying on the ground.  
  
Moving quickly I ran to them to see how they were doing. "Dad? Come on dad, please wake up." Slowly my dad's eyes began to open and I noticed that instead of the cold and evil look they were back to normal. "David, is that you?" "Yes, its really me dad." We then brought each other into a hug. As this was going on all of the other kids came running over to check over their parents which by the looks of things everything was fine. "David."  
  
Looking up I saw Jennifer who was standing a few feet away with a look in her eyes. Letting go of my dad I got to my feet and looked at her with the same look in my eyes. Without a word said between the two of us went to one another and gave each other a long and passionate kiss.  
  
******************************  
  
Well, hopefully you readers like how this battle came to an end. If not then I am sorry, I couldn't come up with anything more better. Please remember to review so I can now what you thought about it. Until next week's chapter, see ya. 


	18. Planning and Revelations

As promise, I present to you the next chapter of my story. This chapter will not really have action in it since it will mostly be showing the heros recovering from the previous chapter. Anways, enjoy and as always, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 16:  
Planning and Revelations  
  
David's POV...  
  
`"All right, everything looks safe for the moment." reported Jerry. Fortunately for us ever single one of us were able to get away from the battlefield without being followed and we were currently hiding in a small forest so everyone could recover and come up with some kind of plan. "Okay, while we have this moment of reprieve what should we do next?"  
  
A moment of sileance showed that no one knew what to do. Seeing the problem that this could cause I decided to speak up. "Well I think we should take this time to mend our wounds and try to rest up from all that has happen."  
  
"I agree with you son." spoke my father who was sitting with my mother. "A lot has happen to all of us and it would be a good idea to relax a bit before we go back to battle. Getting no complaints from the anyone we all went our separate ways to get some relaxation.  
  
Not feeling up to going anywhere I stayed where I was sitting, planning on doing nothing until it was time to get back to work. Suddenly someone came behind me and wrapped their arms around me. "Sorry if I frighten you. Do you mind some company?" "As long as that company is you Jennifer I have no problem with it." Letting go of me she went to sit on my right and laid her head on my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her.  
  
"It seems as though you are feeling better." "You're right about that." I automatically looked at my once injured left arm. "For some reason when I joined with Imperialdramon it must of some how healed all my injuries. I may never know why that happen but why mess with a good thing." I was surprised when Jennifer suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Jennifer?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"I was so worried about you. When I saw you disappear I didn't know what happen or where you went." Midway through she started to brekdown into tears. "....I thought that I lost you and would never see you again."  
  
Not being about to stand to see her like this I did the first thing that I thought of and brought her into a comforting hug. Fortunatley it worked as she started to calm down till she was barely wimpering.  
  
"SSShh. It's okay now. I'm sorry that I made you worry but I am here now and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and everyone else comes out of this okay." Lifting her chin up I had her look into my eyes. It was as if we were looking into each others souls.  
  
We inch closer to one another until our lips came together in a loving kiss. When we finally separated we just held each other and tried to treasure the few moments that we had left before we had to fight in what could possibly be the final fight of a long battle.  
  
Jonathan's POV...  
  
"So doc, how does it look?" "Well, form what I can determine Jonathan is that your ankle is healing up fine. It should be near to a hundred percent by tomorrow. That is of course you don't over do it." determined Joe after he concluded his examination. "Thanks Joe. I'll try to do as you instructed but I won't make any promises."  
  
Thankfully though the whole doctor examination my mom didn't go all protective mother on me. Soon both my mom and Joe Kido left to see if their was anyone else who still needed treatment thus leaving me alone with Melissa.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that your ankle is getting better. I feel that it was all my fault that you got hurt in the first place." "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't blame you for it happening since I chose to get involved. Besides, you heard Joe, its nothing serious." "Still I can't help but believe it was all my fault." Hoping to resolve this I put my arm around her to bring her closer.  
  
"Listen to me. This wasn't your fault. Whether you asked me to save you or not I would have done it any ways since I care too much about you to let yourself get hurt." Taken back by what I just said Melissa backed up from me a bit and looked at me with complete shock.  
  
Seeing that I might have said the wrong thing I turned my head away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what caused me to say such a thing. If I have offended you by saying that then I apologize. I should of realize that-"  
  
Before I could finish Melissa grabbed myhead and made me look back at her face. Nothing was said between us as I didn't want to make things worse. Surprisingly she started to draw me closer to her face. Being unable to stop myself I allowed her to bring me mere inchs from her face.  
  
For what felt like an eternaty all that happen was Melissa looking right into my eyes as if she was searching for something. After a couple of seconds it seemed as though she found what she was looking for when she brought her lips onto mine. Taken back by surprise from her sudden action I just allowed her to me until I started to kiss her back.  
  
A minute when by until we separated. Neither of us knew what to say about what we just did. Unable to take the silence any longer I decided to start the discussion. "Do you mind telling me where that came from? Not that I am complaining or anything."  
  
She didn't respond for a while since it appeared that she didn't know what to say. "I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you for risking your life in saving me." "Well if you do that for saving you from getting hurt then I wonder what you do if someone saves your life."  
  
"But that isn't the only reason why I did that. I also did it because even before that happen I have had these feelings about you. Thse feelings only got stronger when you ran in and pulled me out of the way of LadyDevimon's attack. What I am trying to say is that I like you Jonathan and I don't mean just as a friend. I like you as something more." When Melissa was done saying what she wanted to say she turned her head away and was looking towards the ground.  
  
As Melissa was literally spilling her heart out I sat there silently listening to what she said. I could hardly believe what was just said but at the same time I was glad to hear her say those words. Using my hand I moved her head up to look back at me.  
  
"Don't be a shamed by your words Melissa, true I was taken back by them but I am also pleased to hear you say them. The reason is because I also care for you as well and I mean as more than a friend. Like you these feelings kept getting stronger with each passing moment we shared. Getting to the point, I have the same feelings for you as you do for me."  
  
What happen next was a completely surprise and gave her a small peck on the lips before pushing myself up with a makeshift cane. However I got up to quickly which caused me to lose my footing. Fortunately, Melissa came over and stopped me from falling. After giving each other a thankful smile she helped me walk back to the others.  
  
Sam's POV...  
  
"Try it again." Doing as instructed I did another thrust however I messed up my footing that resulted in me falling flat on my face. "Come on, get up and do it again." Bring myself back to my feet and ready to try one more time. Third time would be the charm as I succeeded in knocking the target down.  
  
"Very good. It seems as though you have gotten better." "Thank you Mr. Hida, I try my best." I replied to Cody who was instructing me from on a log with Alice at his side.  
  
"However, you may have improved in your skills their seems to be something clouding your mind otherwise you wouldn't have lost your footing the way that you did. Care to say what it is?" I knew what he was saying was true since their was something bothering me but I couldn't tell him.  
  
"Father, if you don't mind I think that I should talk to Sam alone." "Sure honey. I'll go see the others while you two have your talk." Getting to his feet Mr. Hida walked off leaving me and Alice alone. Knowing what she was going to say I tried to focus on my practice thrusts with the tree branch that I was using earlier.  
  
"Sam, tell me what's wrong." Ignoring her I continued to practice. "Does this have anything to do with what Kimeramon said?"  
  
That question caused me to come to a complete halt. "So what if it is?" "I thought that I help to make it clear that you're not going to turn out like your father once was." " I know that we did but their is still this nagging voice in the back of my head that keeps saying that I will be nothing more than a heartless monster in human disguise." I was getting so intense about the subject that I didn't notice that my knuckles were turning white from gripping the tree branch so tightly.  
  
"That won't happen because we have known each other and I know that you could never become a monster. You have too much of a good heart to be bad. Especially when it comes to your family and friends." What she did next surprised me as she got behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "So please believe me when I say that you could never be a heartless human being."  
  
Touched by her words I reached back with my hand and lightly stroked the side of her face. "Thank you for your kind words Alice. I know I must of said it once before but I will say it again. I appreciate at what you have done for me."  
  
"I'm glad that I could help you. Now I have to go looking for my dad so I will see you later." As she was about to leave I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Before you go, their is something that I want to give you." In almost in a blink of an eye I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. By the look on her face I could tell that she was complete surprise by my recent action.  
  
Not knowing how to take this reaction I slowly began to back away. "Uh,...well, I better be going. I'll see you later." Without waiting for her to say anything I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. As I walked away I couldn't understand what cause me to do that but it doesn't mean that I didn't like it.  
  
Samantha's POV...  
  
When it was suggested that we should take some well needed rest before we prepared for our upcoming fight I was more than willing to go along with the idea. Not only because it would be good to have some relaxation but also I needed time to think. The main topic was has gone on to me recently. More specifically what happen to me when we came across Datamon.  
  
It was still fresh in my mind what that giant piece of scrap metal did to me. Ordering me and my digimon to attack our friends and through all of it I could only look on and watch as that was going on. Even though it happen almost a week ago it still sent shivers down my spine whenever I thought about it. Apparently I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had company.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I keep you company?" Looking up I spotted Henry who was leaning against a large boulder. Feeling like having some company I accepted his offer and joined him on the boulder as we sat down on it. For I don't know how long both of us didn't say a word, not knowing what to talk about. "Still thinking about what Datamon did to you aren't you?" asked Henry all of the sudden.  
  
Unprepared for his sudden question I could only come up with a series of jabbering. Finally collecting myself I answered him. "Was I that obvious?" "Not really, I just took a wild guess and looks like I was right." That helped to relax the mood of the conversation as we continued to talk.  
  
"But seriously why are you still letting that incident get to you? I mean it wasn't your fault that happen." "I know that but I can't help but think that if I wasn't so weak then maybe I could of prevented it from happening." "Whoa, wait a minute, where did this being weak come from?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious that the reason Datamon chose me to be controlled is because I was the weakest of all three of us." "Now hold it right there. I don't know where you got it in your head that you're weak but you're not. You have saved me and all the others so many times and you'll prove it again when we go into battle later."  
  
"Thanks Henry, that happened." Turning my head over at him to see that he was looking back at me and when we caught a glimpse at each others eyes I had a strange feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a feeling of pain but one that couldn't be explain, all I knew was that it wasn't that bad of a feeling.  
  
"Listen Henry, their is something I have been wanting to talk about with you. It's have how I-" Before I could finish Henry stopped me by placing a finger on my lips. "No need to say it, I have a good idea what it is but now isn't the time. Maybe once this is all over we can discuss this more." "Sure, we'll do that." I answered with some fake understanding. I was not happy with how the conversation turned out but I guess this gives me another reason to get this fight over with.  
  
Kari's POV...  
  
What a weird and crazy trip this has been. That was a good way how most of us would say about what happen since this all started. It was like a nightmare being captured, imprisoned for days and then having our minds played with so we could fight our own children. Thankfully they were able to free us before we did something that we would regret. Now with that out of the way we were now recovering from everything that we have went through.  
  
It was now the late hours of the day. The sun had set and all of us were sitting around a campfire with some of the children either asleep or on the verge of it. "My, isn't that a pleasant sight?" I exclaimed at the sight of Andrew and Annie sleeping beside one another with Annie leaning her head on his shoulder as he laid his head on top of hers.  
  
"No matter how many times I think about it I can't help but be amazed that such amazing things could come from such small ones like those two." "Well the same was said about us." commented my husband as he came over and sat beside me. "Remember, you weren't that much older when you went through something similar to it."  
  
"You're right about that Davis. Fortunately for them though is that they have us to help them and I speak for everyone when I say that we all want this to be over with as soon as possible." spoke Tai. "That might be all well and good but does anyone have any ideas on how we deal with whatever this big evil is?" asked Matt with the million dollar question which no one could come up with an answer for.  
  
"Before we discuss that could you please answer a question that I have had for sometime and I know the same can be said for us other kids." interrupted Jerry. "Ever since we started with this adventure we have had these weird symbols glowing from the back of our right hands and every time that has happen it has caused our digimon to digivolve to a new level of power. The question is, what the hell are these things and how it involves us?"  
  
"You do bring up an interesting question Jerry and we happen to have an answer to it." spoke Davis. "I could tell you about it but I believe that Izzy would be better off explaining. If you would be so kind Izzy." Taking Davis' place, Izzy ready to explain the difficult question.  
  
"As you already know, when me and the rest of your parents were younger, protecting the digital world we had these items that helped us to fight against those who tried to destroy it. Those items were known as crests." Izzy stopped his explanation to allow what he said to sink in before he continued.  
  
"What you don't know is that when our adventures were basically over those crests went from us to the next generation. To be more precise, they were transferred to you. That would explain the symbols on your hands."  
  
That bit information took all the kids by surprise. They didn't expect that type of answer to explain the situation that was happening with them. "It's nothing to worry about. All it means is that you have inherited attributes that helped to make our crests. Like you Michael, you have the crest of knowledge."  
  
"As for you three." said Tai. "Davis, you have gotten my crest of courage and Samantha, you have received your mother's crest of love." "But what does that leave me?" asked Jerry. Before Tai could say anything Sora came over and knelt in front of Jerry. "You have a very special crest Jerry. Your crest is the one of honor. It's the combination of the crests of both mine and your father's."  
  
Following the examples of my brother and sister-in-law, all of the other parents went over and knelt before their children. "Jonathan, you have inherited my crest of friendship and henry has gotten your mother's crest of sincerity."  
  
"Jennifer, you have shown so much care for all your family, friends and even your new boyfriend." That comment from Yolei caused both Jennifer and David to bush heavily. "Because of this you have been given the crest of compassion." Leaving where Yolei left off, Ken started to explain to Sam. "For you my son, you have become the new holder of the crest of kindness."  
  
"As for you Alice." spoke Cody. "All your life you have always been loyal to all those around you. That is why you have been given the crest of loyalty."  
  
"For you Brad. Because of you willing to help those who are need of assistance you have been given the crest of reliability."  
  
"To you my two sons you have received two special crests." spoke TK. "For you Terry, you were given my crest of hope and as for Andrew, he has received the first ever crest of destiny."  
  
Feeling that it was time for me to explain to my two daughters what they posses. "Last but not least, Melissa has gotten my crest of light while Annie has received the a brand new crest known as faith." Taking over where I left off, Davis explained to our son. "Finally, the crest that you posses is a very unique one. It is perhaps the strongest one out of all the crests. The crest that you have is the crest of miracles."  
  
Nothing was said as we let the children to absorb all the information that they have received. By the looks on their faces they were taking the news well with the exception of some wide eyed expression. Getting over from the shock, Jonathan would be the one to break the silence. "Well,....this was a real surprise but I guess it turned out for the best since it helped us to get where we are. Putting that aside, we should start thinking about what to do with what we have in front of us."  
  
"If I could be so kind I may have some idea of a plan." muttered David who was sitting beside the fire and from what I could see he was holding hands with Jennifer. "It's obvious that were all that stands against the thing that is responsible for all of this. Also, whatever this thing is it must be getting desperate if its willing to use our parents to deal with us. So my plan is simple. We charge the base head on with everything we have. What do you say?"  
  
The only response that he got were a bunch of open mouth people who were completely surprised. Finally Jerry was able to say what was on the mind of everyone. "Are you fuckin nuts?" "I know you guys think that my plan is crazy but hear me out. First off, it will be completely unexpected. Second, their mustn't be much left of any resistance since we dealt with the majority of it already."  
  
"But what if your wrong? We could be walking straight into an ambush." remarked Samantha. "That is a possibility. However, sometimes you have to take risks if you want to get things done and I for one will take those risks if it means that the people who I care for the most will be safe then it'll be worth it."  
  
Seemingly on instinct he let go of Jennifer's hand put it around her waist which made me smile. *I guess the old saying is true. 'Like father, like son.'* Looking over to my husband he gave me the same knowing smile. Suddenly, he got up and stood beside our son.  
  
"Listen you guys, I know you must be a little scared. Hell, so am I. Nevertheless, we mustn't allow our fears to control us and seeing as though we don't have nothing else to work with we might as well go with my son's plan. Now if you wish to not to come with us then speak now. No one will hold it against you if you're not up for it but for those that are coming, could you please come up and stand beside us."  
  
The first ones to join them were me and my daughter Melissa. Shortly after the rest of them came over one by one until with the exception of those asleep were showing their support of my son's plan. "Well, it looks as though we're all in agreement that we will fight tomorrow. Then we better get some rest because this upcoming fight will most certainly be the deciding moment of this entire war." With a unspoken agreement all of us went to our own areas to get some sleep.  
  
As everyone was going I called David back so I could talk to him. "David, about tomorrow, is their anyway that I can convince you to say out of this fight with your sisters?" "I'm afraid not mom. This is something that I most do and the same goes for Melissa and Annie." "But why can't you? I don't want any of you get hurt."  
  
Slowly I began to breakdown into tears over the worry I was expressing. Suddenly David came over and gave me a hug. "Don't cry mom. I know that your worried about your children's safety but it isn't necessary. We have been able to do well so far since this whole war started. Besides, don't forget we're you and dad's children. Some of your good fortune most of rubbed off on us." I couldn't help but to laugh from his last comment.  
  
"Trust me mom when I say that we know how to take care of ourselves. But if you need some comfort then why don't we agree that we watch each other's back?" "Very well then. I agree to your suggestion." I accepted his terms but it was obvious that I wasn't so sure. "Now we better get some rest so we will be ready for what is ahead."  
  
After saying goodnight to one another we went to get some sleep. Going over to where my husband slept I laid beside him and as if he knew of my worry he draped a arm over me in a attempt to reassure me even though I felt that he was just as worried.  
  
It helped a little and in my own attempt to comfort him I snuggled closer to him. As we both were drifting off to sleep I tried to not to think about it but I still wasn't able to get the worries about tomorrow out of my mind.  
  
It wasn't only about me and my family but for every since one of us. For all we knew, tomorrow could very well be the last day for some if not all of us. The last thought that went through my head as I finally was being overcome by sleep was that hopefully fate and luck will be on our side.  
  
******************************  
  
Their you go readers. I know that their wasn't no action and it was mostly romantic chapter but I hope to make it up in the following chapters. Please remember to review and until the next chapter, see ya. 


	19. Face To Face With The True Enemy

Short and simple, here is the next chapter to this story and the main enemy finally appears. Enjoy, also I don't own digimon.  
  
Chaptre 17:  
Face To Fave With  
The True Enemy  
  
Davis M.'s POV...  
  
At last, the moment that we have been waiting for has finally arrived. It was time for us to come face to face with the thing that was responsible for all the awful things that have been happening to us recently. As we were all preparing for the big battle I couldn't help but be a little excited.  
  
I mean it has been a while since I have been involved in any real fighting for quite sometime. It made me have the same feeling that I had when me and the other older DigiDestined had to deal with MaloMyotismon. Hopefully history would repeat itself with this upcoming encounter.  
  
We were now standing on the out skirts of the wasteland that lead to the castle that we presumed the thing that was in charge was hiding in. Feeling that the moment had come to set things in motion we got all the digimon to digivolve to their highest levels.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to....WarGreymon."  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to....MetalGarurumon."  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to....Birdramon. Birdramon, digivolve to....Garudamon."  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to....Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon, digivolve to....MegaKabuterimon."  
  
"Palamon, digivolve to....Togamon. Togamon, digivolve to....Lilymon."  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to....Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon, digivolve to....Zudomon."  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to....Angemon."  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to....Ex-Veemon."  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to....Aquilamon."  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to....Ankylomon."  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to....Stingmon."  
  
Raising our D3s in the air me and the second group of DigiDestined called upon the recently required power of DNA digivolution. We might not have known how it was attain but it was something that would prove useful for what we were about to do.  
  
"Ankylomon,....Angemon, DNA digivolve to....Shakkoumon."  
  
"Aquilamon,....Gatomon, DNA digivolve to....Silphymon."  
  
"Ex-Veemon,....Stingmon, DNA digivolve to....Paildramon. Paildramon, mega digivolve to....Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon, mode change to....Fight Mode."  
  
Following our example all the children lifted their D3s to their respected digimon. It was clear that they wanted this over with just as much as we did.  
  
"{Biyomon}, digivolve to....{Birdramon}. {Birdramon}, digivolve to....{Garudamon}."  
  
"{Tentomon}, digivolve to....{Kabuterimon}. {Kabuterimon}, digivolve to....{MegaKabuterimon}."  
  
"{Palamon}, digivolve to....{Togamon}. {Togamon}, digivolve to....{Lilymon}."  
  
"{Tentomon}, digivolve to....{Kabuterimon}. {Kabuterimon}, digivolve to....{MegaKabuterimon}."  
  
"{Gomamon}, digivolve to....{Ikkakumon}. {Ikkakumon}, digivolve to....{Zudomon}."  
  
"{Patamon}, digivolve to....{Angemon}. {Angemon}, digivolve to....MagnaAngemon."  
  
"{Hawkmon}, digivolve to....{Aquilamon}. {Aquilamon}, digivolve to....{Silphymon}."  
  
"{Armadillomon}, digivolve to....{Ankylomon}. {Ankylomon}, digivolve to....Knightmon."  
  
"{Wormmon}, digivolve to....{Stingmon}. {Stingmon}, digivolve to....Kawagamon."  
  
"Floramon, digivolve to....Kiwimon. Kiwimon, digivolve to....Parrotmon."  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to....BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon, digivolve to....LadyShadowmon."  
  
"BlackAgumon, warp digivolve to....BlackSkullGreymon."  
  
"{Gabumon}, warp digivolve to....{MetalGarurumon}."  
  
"{Agumon}, warp digivolve to....{WarGreymon}."  
  
"{Veemon}, warp digivolve to....{Imperialdramon}."  
  
"Alright....this is it. There isn't any room for mistakes here so everyone be on your guard." Without saying another we all went charging the fortress in preparation to attack. However, as we charged in it was coming clear that their wasn't even a single attempt in stopping us. Once we realized that there wasn't apparently going to be any form of resistance we stopped and looked around to see if it could be some sort of trap.  
  
"What gives here? Why haven't they done something to stop us?" wondered Mimi who asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Suddenly, the giant doors of the fortress opened up. "Well, it look as though we have a open invitation to go in. I think that we should accept." "You do know that this could very well be a trap?" asked my son David.  
  
"Of course I do. But it still doesn't mean that I don't want to go in. What about you son? Are you just going to say here and do nothing?" Turning his head he gave me that trademark family grin. "Now why would I do such a thing? So you can try to take all the credit in putting an end to this?" Sharing one quick laugh together we began our march into the fortress with the digimon and the others following close by.  
  
As we walked down the long and eerie hallway we were cautious of a sneak attack but like with what happen outside their was no indication of that happening. At last we reached the end of the hallway which had another set of doors. Not wanting to wait for another invitation, we pushed the doors wide open and were surprised at what we saw.  
  
It was a huge room that was about as big as a stadium with the only source of light being a bunch of torches hanging from the walls. In front of us was this large bridge with tall statues of some strange and unknown creatures standing on platforms from either side. On the other side of the bridge we could vaguely see some sort of throne with an even larger statue behind it.  
  
Knowing where we had to go next we walked slowly across the bridge. As we were going over it I took the time to see that we were walking over a pool of lava. Finally we made it across and now standing in front of the throne which surprisingly had no one sitting in or around it. "What's the deal here?' hollered Jerry. "There is no way that their isn't no one. Someone has to be if those front doors open all by themselves. The question is where?" We would get our answer when a sinister laughter began to ring our all around us.  
  
"So you all have at last arrived. Now that just leaves the task of getting rid of you." "Tough talk for someone who hides in shadows. Why don't you quit hiding and show yourself?" My words must of struck a cord with the laughing being as it immediately stopped laughing. "You want to see me? To see what I truly am? Then so be it."  
  
In a swirl of mist a figure appeared. It looked as though whatever this thing was it didn't have a solid body as it was made of the same mist that it came from and we could see right through it. All that could be really seen were its two blood red eyes. Their were a lot of thoughts going through our heads but Jerry was the one to say what we wanted to say in a few short words. "That was it? Impressive but not what I expected."  
  
"Mock me all you want but it'll prove useless as you have yet to witness what I am capable of doing. Here is a small example of what I can do. Right in front of our eyes the thing started to change forms. When it was over their was a attractive teenage girl with brown eyes, spiky red hair and was wearing a green school girl outfit. Everyone couldn't figure out what to make of this but I was in shocked by this new appearance since I have seen it once before. ".....Jun?"  
  
Indeed it appeared to be my sister with the exception that her eyes that usually had such life in them were now dull and lifeless. "Yes, it's me little brother. My, have you grown." answered my 'sister'. She sounded like Jun but her voice lacked any emotion. "I don't know who you are but you are definitely not my sister." Suddenly 'Jun' began to let out a evil cackle that sent chills down my spine. "You're right, I am not your sister." To solidify that statement it changed back to its previous form.  
  
"I'm evil. Pure and absolute evil. Don't start thinking that I am like all those weaklings that you have faced in the past. Deep down in each one of them had a piece of me in them and every single thing that has had the slightest evil intent in them. To be direct, I am evil."  
  
"Okay we get it, you're evil. That doesn't mean that you won't be taken cared of like the rest of them were. Imperialdramon, squash this thing." Stepping forward the fused mega raised his arm and brought it down on the evil thing. However, the attack would prove to be pointless as the claw hand went right through it leaving us in complete shock.  
  
"Haven't you realize it yet? I have no physical form. I can only take the appearance of those who have died. It doesn't matter if it's human or digimon, as long as they have died, even for a second I can take on their appearance. Unfortunately, it doesn't matter which one that I use I can't make any physical contact on my own." "That is why you resurrected all those enemies from the past. So that they could do your dirty work for you."  
  
"Actually, that is partially true. I brought those fools back to life and even increased their strength but it didn't help because of your kids activating those crests. They were even able to free you all from my mind control. However, they did help me with my other plans."  
  
Out of nowhere a panel from the floor opened to allow a small platform with a container that some green substance to rise up. "Here was my hidden objective. With everyone of my soldiers a part of their life force was captured and sealed inside this container." "Are you saying that you were willing to sacrifice your very own allies just so you could gain more power?" questioned David. "I don't know why you're so surprise. Remember, it was you and your friends that destroyed them." "That was because they were trying to do same thing to us. We had no choice but to take them out."  
  
"In the end it doesn't matter to me because all I see is that you did was do my work for me. Now I can use this stored energy to good use." With those words the container broke open and all the energy went flying around then into the thing that I named evil. When it went into him it caused its 'body' to ripple and change. Slowly its form got bigger until it was half the size of Imperperialdramon Fighter Mode. As things started to settle down we could identify more of this new body.  
  
It had a muscular body with dark purple skin. His face looked demonic with the blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth, pointy ears and long silver hair that went down to the middle of his shoulders. At the end of each of each of his hands were five long razor sharp claws. The outfit that he had on was a black jump suit with gray armor covering his chest, back, forearms and shins. The only weapons that could be seen were two broad swords that were strapped to the sides of the waist.  
  
"How do you like my new look? By using all that energy that was gathered to help me make an actually physical body. From this moment on I shall be known as Deathmon." As the being now calling himself Deathmon we began to wonder what we should do now with this new predicament.  
  
"So you have a new body. All that means is that we have something new to beat up. Go get him BlackSkullGreymon." yelled Jerry. "No, wait Jerry. Call off your attack before it's too late." But my words would go on deaf ears as the mega digimon went in for the attack.  
  
"Malton Fireball." The giant fireballs went soaring at Deathmon in a attempt at finishing this fight. When they were halfway they combined to become one but that would still prove pointless as Deathmon stopped it in it's by simply putting a hand on the way.  
  
With a push of the hand he tossed the giant fireball right back at BlackSkullGreymon. Not suspecting that to happen he wasn't able to protect himself from his very own attack. The impact of the blow actually caused him to fall almost into the pool of lava. "Pathetic. If that is the best that you have then you'll have no chance in winning. I might as well end it now."  
  
Crouching down Deathmon began to gather loads of dark energy. There was so much that you couldn't even see him anymore as his whole body was covered in dark green energy. Getting a sinking feeling about what this could lead to I turned back to the others to warn them and apparently my son had the same thought in mind.  
  
"Everyone get moving. We have to get out of here now." Knowing that it wasn't time to ask questions they all hurried down the bridge and through the hallway as Deathmon continued to gather more energy. With an unearthly yell he released all his energy in a huge blast.  
  
Running quickly we got ourselves through the hallway and out of the building just as the whole fortress was engulfed in a gigantic explosion. As we regain our composer we could only wait to see what will be next and we would get are answer when a silhouette of a figure could be seen through the smoke.  
  
When the figure stepped into the light it was revealed to be Deathmon who wasn't hurt in the slightest. "Well, how did you like my show of power. I hope it wasn't too much for you to handle since it was only a small sample of what I have in store for you."  
  
"Quit the taunting act Deathmon and show us all that you have because you know that we will." Giving some quick instructions we all surrounded him, ready to attack. "Alright you guys, this isn't the time to hold anything back so put everything you have in this."  
  
Giving the signal all of the digimon fired their strongest attacks and they all made contact at basically the same time. As the attacks hit some of the guys began to celebrate an early victory me and a few others waited until we were certain that we got him before we started to celebrate.  
  
To our displeasure we saw that not only was Deathmon was still alive but with the exception of some cuts and bruises was in good condition. "Damn it, even with a combine attack we couldn't even take him down. Was is it going to take to put an end to this?"  
  
Suddenly a gold glow began to shine behind me. Turning around I saw David standing beside {Imperialdramon} with his crest and D3 glowing brightly. Knowing what he was planning on doing I ran over to him in a attempt to stop him. "Now you wait right there David. Don't even think about trying to fuse with {Imperialdramon} again."  
  
"I have to. It might be our last hope in ending this." "But don't you remember saying that whatever pain that {Imperialdramon} you'll feel the same. The risk is too great to take such a chance. I won't allow my only son to get himself killed."  
  
"Dad, I appreciate your concern but we both know that their isn't any other way around this. You have told me before that if their is a glimmer of hope to save the ones we care about no matter the risks so they can live you should take it." I hated to admit it but he was right. If the roles were reversed I would be doing the same thing. I guess the old saying is true, 'like father, like son'.  
  
"Very well then, if this is what you wish to do then go ahead. But be careful and know that I am proud of you being my son." "Thank you dad. I really appreciate that and I feel the same way about you being my father." Turning around he began to walk over to {Imperialdramon} with both his crest and D3 glowing even brighter. Stopping he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "In case I don't comeback tell mom, Melissa and Annie that I was glad to be in a family with them. Also, tell Jennifer that I really did love her and I am sorry for not realizing it sooner."  
  
Giving the nod in saying that I would do what he asked he walked off until his entire body was surrounded in a blinding light. He floated into the air and went straight into {Imperialdramon's} body. "{Imperialdramon}, mode change to....Fighter Mode." Not wasting another second he went to join the others who were taking a beating from Deathmon. *Good luck my son. Make me proud and show that monster what a Motomiya is made of.*  
  
David's POV...  
  
*Ah, this brings back old memories.* Once again I was in the body of {Imperialdramon}. As soon as I was focused I headed out to help the other digimon who were barely standing up against Deathmon. Moving quickly I stepped in and delivered a punch that knocked him back only a few feet.  
  
"Well, it looks as though that the oldest Motomiya child has decided to step in. I must say that I am pleased that you chose to get involve since it was mostly your fault that my plans have been failed. Now I think that it is time for you to pay for your interference."  
  
"So you're upset with me, like I care. I'm glad to have been a thorn in your side you son of a bitch. Ever since you've enter the lives of me and my friends you have been nothing more than a parasite that feeds on the suffering of others." Lifting my arm I aimed my laser at him. "Even your own men were nothing more than pawns in your sick quest of power and I for one am sick of it so I am ending it. Positron Laser."  
  
Firing my canon I sent a powerful blast at him But to all of our dismay Deathmon was able to block it with by just placing his hand in front of him. Not giving up I put more energy into the blast only getting the same result. Just as I was about to give in Imperialdramon FM came beside me.  
  
Looking over I saw him raise his own cannon and shoot his own Positron Laser attack. The two attacks combined into one giant blast and this time it did start to work as Deathmon started to struggle with the powerful blast to were he was getting pushed back.  
  
With one finally burst of adrenaline we both put all we could in one last burst that caused a explosion all around Deathmon. When that happen none of us celebrated since we have learned to never assume anything until it was confirmed and unfortunately when we saw a silhouette of a person in the smoke it was confirmed that this wasn't over.  
  
"Impressive. You have to be real strong if you were able to make me have trouble with that blast." exclaimed Deathmon as he causally walked out from the smoke and the only major damage could been seen was that his armor was cracked with some of it broken off. "However, it was all for not since you were unable to finish the job. Now let me show you the proper way to finish off your enemy."  
  
Crouching over he began to summon tremendous amount of energy all around him. *What do we do now? If that wasn't able to finish him then what will?*  
  
******************************  
  
Hope you like that chapter. You may have hated that I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger but I promise it will be worth it when I have the next chapter to the story up. Speaking of my story, there is only two more chapters left until I will be completely finish with it. Anyways, please leave a review before you go. 


	20. Defeat Seems Certain! Final Battle Has ...

Not wasting your time I will make this author segment simple. Enjoy the chapter and like the last chapters, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 18  
Defeat Seems Certain!  
Final Battle Has Arrive  
  
David's POV...  
  
With all that has happen to all of us the saying of 'from bad to worse' was the best way to describe our predicament. Even with a combined blast from two Imperialdramons in Fighter Mode was not enough to put down Deathon and with the exception of some cuts, bruises and broken armor he hardly shown any sign of damage. We now stood in disbelief as we saw him powering up like he did in the fortress. Knowing what was coming both me and Imperialdramon crouch over the others in a attempt to protect them.  
  
"Darkness Explosion." With a unearthly yell a burst of eerie green energy came out of the body of Deathmon. The blast was so tremendous as it covered nearly the entire battlefield like a blanket. As everything started to calm down it could be seen that Deathmon wasn't the least bit exhausted from delivering such a powerful attack but the same couldn't be said for us.  
  
While the others were okay, me and Imperialdramon were in bad shape. Even though it wasn't my real body I still felt the pain that went throughout the body of {Imperialdramon}. It was as though my whole body was getting hit with a thousands needles at once.  
  
"I must say I am impress. You were able to withstand that explosion and still being willing to keep fighting. This fight could actually be more entertaining than I thought." "You think this is entertaining?" I questioned as I strained to get back up.  
  
"People like you that takes enjoyment in the misery of others shouldn't be allowed the opportunity to hurt people just for your pleasure and I for one won't stand by and allow that to happen to the people that I love." Suddenly I felt some strange feeling come over me and shortly after a blinding light surrounded me along with Imperialdramon.  
  
"{Imperialdramon},....Imperialdramon, DNA fusion evolve to....Paladin Mode." The once black armor was now whitish silver with shinier gold lining. Their was no longer a blaster attached to my right arm. The scarlet wings were now more feathery and were the same whitish silver color as the armor.  
  
Everyone was in shocked by what just occurred but no one was more shocked than I was. The power that I was experiencing it made the power that came from {Imperialdramon FM} nothing. It felt as though this new form had the power of ten Imperialdramon. Also I don't know why but I had this sense of confidence wash over me. It was as though there was no doubt that we would come out of this okay.  
  
"So you have got yourself a shinning new armor." spoke Deathmon who had recovered from the shock. "Its a shame that I have to ruin it when I rip you apart piece by piece." Swinging his arm out a wave of energy came flying at us. Instinctively I covered myself to shield myself. When the energy hit it was barely felt as it resembled a bee sting. Standing tall I slowly walked towards Deathmon. "No way. You couldn't possibly still be standing after that attack. There is simply no way."  
  
For the first time ever a look of fear appeared on Deathmon's face. With fear in his eyes he began to fire numerous energy blast and as with the first one they just bounce off as I continued to walk towards him.  
  
In a blink of an eye I vanish from everyone's sight and reappeared behind Deathmon. Without wasting a second to spare I punch him in the back of the head which made him fly forward a few feet. While everyone was cheering for what occurred I stood silent as I knew that this was far from over.  
  
My suspicion would be confirmed when Deathmon rose to his feet and by the expression on his face he was not the least bit happy with me. "How dare you." snarled Deathmon with hatred in his voice. "You'll pay for hitting me. I'll make you regret ever opposing me. I HATE YOU!" To further show his anger he put his arms back and started to form an energy ball in each hand.  
  
"So you hate me, like I care." I said in a voice that scared even me. The tone of voice of Imperialdramon PM wasn't one of anger but one of certainty. As if I was speaking as though I knew that our side would win. "If you are finished with your pointless bitching can we please continue with our fight?"  
  
Seemingly that comment angered Deathmon as he put even more power into each of the energy balls until they were twice the size of basketballs. Getting his needed energy he fired both of them at me. Not showing any sings of fear I stood there and waited for them to come. I could hear everyone say to get away but I paid them no heed since I felt that what I was doing was right.  
  
"That's right, stay there and accept your end." hollered Deathmon as he laughed insanely. When the two attacks came a bit closer I extended both arms forward and caught both of them in each hand. To everyone's shock I went onto crushing both energy balls without the slightest bit of difficulty.  
  
"This battle has become pointless. You're not even a challenge anymore so it should be the time to take care of you now." Slowly I started to walk towards Deathmon and with every step I took he would take one back.  
  
"W-W-What are you? Stay back." For the first time ever a look of fear was coming over Deathmon. "You are nothing more than a plague that doesn't know when to die. But I will be the one to take you out."  
  
Seemingly responding to my words each and every D3 and digivice from all of the kids and parents began to shoot out beams of light where they joined to become a ball of light. After a while the ball of light started to change into a large sword that hovered in front of me. Reaching out I grabbed the sword and started to swing it expertly as if I used it for years.  
  
Once again I walked towards Deathmon who was now fearing for his life. "You're a monster. I'm warning you, stay back." Ignoring his empty threat I continued my march towards him. With intense fear in his eyes he leapt into the air and hovered up there with his arms above his head.  
  
"I told you to stay away but you wouldn't listen so now you'll pay for it." Slowly a tremendously powerful ball of energy that was twice the size of Deathmon himself. "This death ball is strong enough to destroy you all no matter what you try." Even as he spoke his attack continued to grow bigger by the second. "Now....DIE!"  
  
With a heavy heave he launched the death ball and slowly it began to descend upon us. I could actually feel the power that was coming from it and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop it from killing us with the power I had. I suddenly came up with an idea but the consequences were dangerous. However, after hearing the cries of my family and friends made it easy for me to go through with it.  
  
*Veemon, Wormmon and {Veemon}, I know you can hear me so listen carefully.* Even though I didn't hear anything I knew that they were listening. *If we try to stop this attack at our current level of power we will surely fail as well as die. That is why I have decided to have my own life energy be transferred into the sword so it will be strong enough to stop the attack. It has been a honor to fight with you so please win this battle for me.* Concentrating I began to transfer my energy to the sword and as I started to feel the effects of the lack of energy I had to put it aside as I had one more thing still to do.  
  
Jennifer's POV...  
  
This can't be how it ends. That was the thought that kept repeating in my head as the giant death ball of Deathmon's came towards and it seemed as though the only thing that could stop it was Imperialdramon Paladin Mode which was a fusion of two Imperialdramon Fighter Modes as well as the person that I loved, David Motomiya.  
  
It wasn't known whether this all powerful figure would be able to stop the attack until we all saw Imperialdramon PM's sword began to glow. None of us knew what to make of this until we heard a voice speak.  
  
*Everyone listen, it's me, David.* It was as though David was speaking directly in my head and it looked like I wasn't the only one as I saw everyone else look around in confusion. *Don't worry none of you are losing your mind. I don't know how but I am somehow able communicate with you by telepathy. Getting to the point, I have some good news and some had news.  
  
First the good news, I have come up with a way to stop this upcoming attack. Unfortunately that brings me to the bad news. This form doesn't have the necessary power to stop it. That is why I came to the decision to use my very own life to give the energy that is needed to succeed.  
  
We were speechless at we just heard. David was actually going to sacrifice himself so that he could keep us safe. *All of you are probably thinking that it is stupid of me in doing this but there is no other choice. If it means losing one person in exchange of the safety for others then I am willing to go through with it. There is an old saying that goes like this. 'There are heroes and there are legends. Heroes are remembered but legends never die. I love you all and I will miss you dearly. Goodbye.*  
  
Before any of us could say a word Imperialdramon PM took off to take on the seemingly unstoppable attack. It pained me to watch him go off and give his life to spare me and everyone else. All any of us could do now was watch and hope for the best.  
  
David's POV...  
  
Not showing any fear I went straight at the death ball with the powered up sword in front of me. When the two items hit it resulted in a standstill with neither one getting a advantage. As the power struggle continued I began to feel the effects of powering up the sword as everything started to get foggy. Knowing that I didn't have much left to give I put nearly all that remained in me into the sword which was enough as it cute right through the attack that had both halves fall harmlessly to the ground.  
  
I was now completely exhausted but I couldn't stop since I still had to deal with Deathmon who was still in the air and had a dumbfounded look on his face. "This is impossible. There is no way that you could of stop my attack with the strength that you have." He then looked at me closely as if he was looking for something.  
  
"Ah, I see it now. You're getting your extra strength from the boy inside of you and by the look of things he doesn't have much time left until he's gone. When that happens it won't be long until you join him." Even though I hated to admit it but he was right. I could feel myself quickly slipping away.  
  
"You maybe right about that but we'll make sure that you are taken out before that happens." "Don't be so sure about that." Raising his arms into the air he ready himself for another death ball. "You may have stopped my first attack but you will not be able to stop this one."  
  
Once again he began to create another attack but probably under noticed by him was that this attack only had half the power as the last one however it still was strong enough to take all of us out. Seeing no other way to end this I came to the decision to go all out.  
  
With all the energy that remained in me I transferred it into the sword which combined with the energy that was still inside it caused it to grow twice it's size. As everything started to go dark for me the last thing that I saw was Imperialdramon PM leaping at Deathmon.  
  
Jennifer's POV...  
  
It looked as though things were finally going our way when Imperialdramon PM sliced the death ball in half but seeing Deathmon setting up for another one are hopes began to disappear. Another thing that I noticed was that when Imperialdramon PM spoke he sounded a little like David and it sounded as though he was straining to stay conscious, meaning that he was indeed losing his life as this battle continued on. It was sad to say that it would be only a matter of time until he was gone.  
  
Suddenly Imperialdramon PM's sword grew bigger and he leapt towards Deathmon for apparently the final confrontation. "This is it Deathmon. Thanks to the noble sacrifice of David this is where you meet your end."  
  
Raising his sword over his head he poised himself to deliver the finishing blow. "No....stay back. Don't come near me." state a frighten Deathmon but his empty threats fell on death ears as he was in direct position of the sword. "Omega Blade."  
  
With a vicious downward swing a pulse of tremendous energy went right through Deathmon to the point that his body was actually split apart. Soon piece by piece a part of Deathmon's body began to explode into digital data.  
  
"You may have defeated me but you will never destroy what I really am. I am true evil. As long as there is hatred and malice in and every living being I will always be around." Those would be the last words of Deathmon as the rest of him deleted away. As soon as that was over Imperialdramon PM had his whole body covered in a gold glow that had him split up into four separate forms.  
  
When the glow was gone it was revealed that the four figures were Wormmon, both Veemons and laying in front of them was David and he was not moving at all. Quickly, all of us ran to where they landed and when we got there we saw that David was still on the ground and to our fears he appeared to be dead.  
  
"Come on David, its time to go home." spoke his mother who knelt beside him and place his head on her lap. "Please David, stop laying around and wake up." Despite her outcries David remained motionless.  
  
Thinking that we had lost one of our own we all started to tear up but no more than his parents and sisters. Even the self proclaimed tough men like Matt and Jerry were shedding a tear or two. Seeing the lifeless body of the one that I deeply cared for it made me have this painful feeling in my heart that made me want to roll up into a ball and cry my eyes out. As I tried to maintain my composer the thought that kept going through my head was that there had to be a way to bring him back.  
  
Seemingly calling for it the crest on my hand started to glow and mine wasn't the only one as each of the parents' and kids' crest began to react. One by one a beam of light that represented our crests went shooting into the body of David.  
  
When all of them entered his body he was covered in a mixture of swirling light. As soon as it appeared the lights faded away and when it was gone we were shock to see David start to stir. "W-W-What happen?" Did we win?" The only type of answer he got was everyone tackling him in a huge hug.  
  
Standing back I waited until he was released from the grip of everyone to get my chance to express my happiness for this miracle. When we got face to face with one another neither of us said anything as we looked into the other's eyes.  
  
Without a word we went towards one another and share a passionate kiss. When we separated we just held on to each other as to enjoy the comfort of the other. "Its finally over. Lets go home." he whispered in my ear and I couldn't have been more glad to hear such words.  
  
******************************  
  
Well, the actually battle part of this story has come to an end. With only one chapter left it will basically be a wrap up of the story and hope you will be able to check out it. Until it comes out, see ya. 


	21. Peace Has Come! A Look Into The Future

It has taken more than a year but here is the final chapter to this story. Even though this story was a pain to do it was worth it and I hope you all appreciated my hard work. Before this story begins I would like to thank those who have reviewed this story, but especially Psycho G and Digi fan who gave a review for nearly all my chapters. As with the all the previous chapters, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 19:  
Peace Has Come!  
A Look Into The Future  
  
David's POV...  
  
"Hurry up David, if you don't move it we're going to be late." "Okay honey, I will be done in a few minutes." Putting the final touches to my suit I hurried downstairs to catch up with my wife who was waiting for me in our car. "Why is it even after all these years you are still not able to get yourself ready on time?" asked my wife playfully as I drove to our destination.  
  
"Oh come on Jennifer, I haven't always been late for things have I?" "Well I have so many examples where should I begin?" We shared a laugh as we continued our drive. After a half an hour of driving we made it to the church where two of our friends would be getting married.  
  
It has been twelve years since the defeat of Deathmon and there has been nothing but peace since then. During that time all of us have went on to make pretty good lives for ourselves. We have stayed in close contact with one another even despite that we were living practically different lives.  
  
Henry and Samantha, who were the two that were going to get married became a couple not long after the big fight. Samantha was able to continue her tennis playing and even became a professional player where she won some tournament championships.  
  
After finishing with college Henry went on to create an organization that helped children to have better relationships with digimon. If the love that those two have shown for one another was any indication for their future they will definitely have a successful marriage.  
  
As we were going to our seats we spotted Melissa and Jonathan. Those two became man and wife three years ago and had given birth to a eight month old boy named Jason. Sharing the same love for music as his parents Jonathan became owner of a music company with his parents. The company became a great success as it helped to make some of the biggest musicians and groups get known. As for Melissa she followed in the footsteps of our mother and became a elementary school teacher.  
  
Soon the ceremony began and as it was going on I took notice of others who were in attendance and started to remember what has happen in their lives. I saw Jerry who became a member of the Digital Force a couple of years ago.  
  
By becoming a member it helped him to become a calmer person and has even been dating a girl for the past few months. Of course when anyone asked him about it he would say that there isn't anything serious going on between them but it was obvious that there was something going on.  
  
Terry was also at attendance as he was there for support for his cousin. While attending college he played football during that time and turned out to be quite good. He was so impressive that he was even offered to play for some professional football teams. However he chose to decline those offers and decided to help his cousin Henry with his organization to improve human, digimon relationships.  
  
Michael was able to get through computer college thanks to the knowledge he got form his father. Once he was done he joined his father in researching information about the digital world. He has even went on to develop advance computer software and some of it has been said to have surpass his father's previous work.  
  
Following in his father's footsteps Brad had chosen to become a doctor to both humans and digimon. He is now currently sharing a apartment with Michael as he attends medical college. On some occasions he goes with his father to help him with some of his patients in the digital world.  
  
Davis went on and finished college with a masters degree. He went on to have great professional soccer career. Unfortunately after suffering a knee injury he was force to quit. But in the end it turned out for the best for him since he found a new passion which was helping his father with delegating between the real  
  
Sam and Alice, who officially became a couple sometime after our adventure have continued to train in kendo but not as much as they use to. They both had recently graduated from high school and they were heading off for college. Sam would be going to computer college and Alice to law school.  
  
While going to school the two decided to share a apartment as a way to save money. When asked if anything serious was going on they would say that they aren't nothing of the sort. Hopefully they'll wait until they do anything too serious.  
  
For the two youngest member of our group, both Andrew and Annie became even closer friends and finally became a official couple a few years ago. The two of them are currently entering their last year of high school. When I see those two it makes me glad that there is at least two people who can continue the role of DigiDestined. At least until the next generation comes along.  
  
As for me and Jennifer, we have been nearly inseparable as a couple. We got married sometime after finishing college and after a few years Jennifer gave birth to our fourteen month old daughter Sara. While being a housewife Jennifer has also been working part-time computer engineer.  
  
In my case I decided to joined the Digital Force. When I joined many thought that I would use my father's influence to help elevate my career but I did the total opposite by starting at the bottom. As time went by I slowly climbed the ladder to the point that I am in charged of special tactics unit.  
  
Not much has changed for our parents since things returned to normal. Some of them have lighten up on there work loads but things have pretty much stayed the same with the probably exception that we our looked at as more like equals.  
  
It still surprises me when I think back to all the things that we experience throughout that whole wild and crazy adventure. The stuff that we had to go through at a young age isn't something that someone usually experience. But apparently that what happens when you are known as a DigiDestined. Now with this third generation of DigiDestined coming along it makes you wonder what kind of adventures are in store for them.  
  
******************************  
  
At last, the end of 'Digimon Version 2: Young And Proud' has arrived. It may have taken more than a year but I have finally finished it up. Please remember to review it so you I will know how you felt about the story in its entirely. Also, could you please answer the little survey that I have.  
  
******************************  
  
Favorite Character(s) from the Children:  
  
Favorite Character(s) from the Grown Ups:  
  
Favorite Couple(s):  
  
Favorite Chapter:  
  
Favorite Battle:  
  
Overall Favorite Moment: 


End file.
